Des roses et des hommes
by Cecilia-Jedusor
Summary: Sarah reçoit des roses d'un admirateur qui refuse de donner son identité pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle sait de lui, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un homme, et d'un collègue de travail. La jeune femme tente de découvrir l'identité de l'expéditeur des roses, tout en jonglant avec sa vie personnelle, chaotique.
1. Chapitre 1 - La rose sur le placard

La journée avait été difficile pour Sarah Reese, pour ne pas dire la semaine. Entre ses prises de becs avec Noah, et les réflexions du docteur Choi bien souvent à la limite de la convenance, elle en avait ras le bol. Elle n'inspirait qu'à une chose, rentrer chez elle. En entrant dans les vestiaires, elle trouva le docteur Halstead et April devant son casier en grande conversation. Déjà agacée, elle grinça des dents, et lança.

 **Sarah :** Je vous dérange ?

Will et April se retournèrent d'un même mouvement alors que Sarah passa entre eux, les bousculant légèrement sous leurs regards surpris. Elle se figea à son tour devant la porte de son casier ou se trouvait une rose soigneusement placé sur la porte métallique, elle regarda la fleur, interloquée, cherchant une carte ou un indice sur l'expéditeur. Sarah fronça les sourcils et regarda ses deux collègues présents.

 **Sarah :** Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Le ton était légèrement agressif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

 **Will :** On y est pour rien. C'était déjà là quand on est rentrés.

 **April :** T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Sarah lui décocha un regard noir, surprenant une fois de plus ses deux collègues. Elle défit la rose de son casier et la jeta négligemment sur la table derrière eux. Will écarquilla les yeux alors qu'April haussait les épaules, décontenancée par l'attitude de Sarah d'habitude effacée et douce. Sarah rangea sa blouse, attrapa son sac et referma son casier avec violence. Alors qu'elle allait partir, April l'arrêta.

 **April :** Attends Reese, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

 **Sarah :** Rien, je vais parfaitement bien.

 **April :** Permets-moi d'en douter.

 **Sarah :** Tu m'excuses, mais je suis pressée là.

 **Will :** N'oublies pas ça. C'est une délicate intention quand même…

Will lui tendit la rose qu'il avait ramassé sur la table. Sarah soupira mais finit par la prendre quand même sans faire d'histoire avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à ses deux collègues. Elle traça rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture et quitta les urgences sans un regard en arrière.

Dans les vestiaires, Will et April discutèrent du comportement de la jeune femme. Tous d'eux s'accordaient à dire qu'Ethan n'était probablement pas innocent, même si April préférait rester prudente avant d'accuser le docteur Choi d'avoir un lien avec la mauvaise humeur de Sarah. Toutefois, Will était certain qu'il avait une part de responsabilité.

April : Tu ne peux pas affirmer ça à cent pour cent Will !

 **Will :** Il est dur avec elle, elle supporte peut-être plus d'être traiter comme il l'a traite.

 **Maggie :** Qui est dur avec qui ?

Maggie Lockwood et Connor Rhodes venaient d'entrer dans les vestiaires et avaient pris la conversation en vol.

 **Will :** Ethan avec Sarah Reese.

 **April :** On est pas sur que ce soit ça, Will !

 **Maggie :** Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

 **Connor :** Sarah semble pourtant être une interne compétente.

 **Will :** Elle l'est !

 **April :** Disons Maggie, que… Sarah semble être sur les nerfs. Elle nous a envoyé sur les roses y a cinq minutes avant de partir…

 **Maggie:** Sarah ? ça ne lui ressemble pas.

 **Will :** Bah à force de s'en prendre plein la tronche, ça patience à été très certainement usée.

 **Connor :** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

 **April :** Quand on est rentrés dans les vestiaires, on a aperçu une magnifique rose rouge sur la porte du casier de Sarah, on est allé l'admirer… et Will a eu la bonne idée de chercher une carte, qu'il n'y avait pas d'ailleurs. On était devant son casier quand elle est rentrée. Elle nous a poussé, à jeter la rose en pensant qu'on lui faisait une blague et nous a suggéré subtilement de nous occuper de nos affaires avant de partir.

 **Maggie :** Sérieusement, ça doit être grave pour qu'elle ait ce comportement.

 **Connor :** Et la rose ?

 **Will :** On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, et j'ai du lui mettre dans les mains pour qu'elle la prenne. J'ai quand même un doute sur le fait qu'elle arrive jusqu'à chez elle entière…

 **Ethan :** Qui n'arrivera peut-être pas entière chez elle ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur le nouvel arrivant, Ethan Choi. April et Nathalie croisèrent les bras, le regard sévère alors que Will et Connor se contentèrent de le fixer avec un air de reproche.

 **Ethan :** Quoi ?

 **Will :** Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Reese ?

 **Ethan :** J'ai rien, c'est une interne comme une autre.

 **Will :** Arrête ! J'ai vu comment tu lui parles. Tu es exécrable avec elle. Lorsqu'elle t'expose son point de vue, tu l'envoies balader.

 **Ethan :** j'ai pas besoin de son avis, mais qu'elle agisse.

 **Maggie:** Comment tu veux qu'elle apprenne si tu n'accordes pas d'importance à ce qu'elle dit ? Elle ne peut pas agir comme elle veut puisqu'elle est interne!

 **Will :** J'étais là quand elle t'a suggéré la spectrométrie de masse pour ton patient y a quatre jours. Tu l'as envoyé balader ! Pourtant quand Noah t'as donné les résultats des analyses demandées par Sarah, tu l'as félicité lui pour la démarche…

 **Ethan :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Noah a demandé la spectrométrie de masse pour…

 **Will :** Non, c'est Sarah qui en a eu l'idée et qui est aller demander les analyses.

 **Ethan :** Quoi ?

 **April :** Vous m'expliquez là ?

 **Connor :** Noah se serait approprié l'idée de Sarah ?

 **April :** Non, c'est pas possible, mon frère ne ferait jamais ça !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Noah qui baillait la bouche grande ouverte. Il la referma aussitôt devant l'assemblée qui le regardait.

 **Maggie :** Y a qu'une façon de le savoir…

 **Ethan :** L'idée de la spectrométrie de masse il y a quatre jour, c'était bien de toi ?

Noah resta silencieux, complètement amorphe. Il avait promis a Sarah de dire la vérité, sauf qu'il s'était jusqu'ici toujours défilé. Mais là, il avait un corps de médecin entier dans les vestiaires qui attendaient une réponse et Noah se sentait pris au piège. Soit, Sarah avait balancé, et dans ce cas là, il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir en faisant jouer sa parole contre la sienne, soit ils avaient découverts la vérité, et s'il prétendait que non, il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis.

Noah tenta un sourire crispé avant de feinter.

 **Noah :** Quoi ?

 **Ethan :** Est-ce que c'était ton idée ?

Noah porta son regard sur sa sœur. Elle avait tellement fait pour lui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir, et il devait reconnaître qu'il était un interne médiocre. La seule chose qu'il avait fait d'officiellement de bien durant ces quatre premiers jours était cette spectrométrie de masse.

 **Noah :** Oui.

Les vestiaires demeurèrent silencieux, chacun dévisageant Noah. Will avait froncé les sourcils, écœuré par le comportement du jeune homme, certain de connaître la vérité, alors qu'April soupirait de soulagement.

 **Will :** Tu en es sur ?

 **April :** Il vous a dit qu'il en avait eu l'idée ! Il te faut quoi de plus ?

 **Connor :** Pourquoi as-tu pensé à ça exactement ?

 **April :** Je vous demande pardon ?

 **Connor :** Je veux comprendre pourquoi il a demandé cette analyse particulièrement alors qu'Ethan n'y a pas pensé. Je veux savoir pourquoi il pensait que cette analyse allait permettre d'établir un diagnostic.

 **Noah :** Euh… Une intuition. On a eu un cours sur…

 **Connor :** Une intuition ?

 **Will :** Bah voyons.

 **April :** Laissez le finir…

 **Connor :** Inutile, Sarah est bien celle qui a eu l'idée.

 **Noah :** C'est faux ! et vous n'avez aucune preuve.

 **Will :** Sur quoi porte ton sujet de thèse ?

 **Noah :** Les greffes.

 **Connor :** Celui de Sarah sont justement concentré sur les analyses médicales, dont celle-ci en particulier.

Noah resta silencieux alors qu'April ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de regarder son frère comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Will, Connor et Maggie prirent leurs affaires et sortirent des vestiaires, laissant Noah entre les mains d'April et Ethan.

Will envoyait aussitôt un message sur son téléphone sous le regard amusé de Maggie qui avait sans aucune gêne, regardé par-dessus son épaule.

 **Will :** Quoi, je m'assure qu'elle a besoin de rien.

 **Maggie :** Oui c'est ça beau gosse.

 **Will :** Tu vas la voir ?

 **Maggie :** Oui, j'y vais, tu veux venir ?

 **Will :** Hmm… Non, mieux vaut pas que je traîne trop dans les parages, sa belle-mère ne m'aime pas.

 **Maggie :** Helen a peur que tu veuilles prendre la place de son fils.

 **Will :** Oui je sais, elle me l'a clairement dit.

 **Maggie :** Laisse un peu de temps…

Will ne répondit rien alors que Connor suivait l'échange, silencieux. Il avait bien remarqué les sentiments de Will pour le docteur Manning, mais il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Jusqu'à l'accouchement, il avait cru que Nathalie était mariée et que son mari militaire était en mission. Il avait compris qu'après que sa collègue était veuve, et que le père du bébé, n'avait jamais su qu'il allait être papa, contraignant la jeune femme à être une mère célibataire malgré elle.

 **Will :** Bon, je vais envoyer un message à Sarah, histoire de la soutenir dans cette mauvaise passe.

 **Maggie :** T'es adorable ! Je ferai pareil une fois chez Nath, a demain !

 **Connor :** Bonne soirée.

Maggie s'en alla aussitôt après, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Ils étaient loin d'avoir une relation amicale jusqu'ici et la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient tombés d'accord, c'était bien sur ce qui c'était passé dans les vestiaires. Will tapa un texto à la jeune femme.

 **Will :** Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

 **Connor :** J'ai rien de particulier de prévu.

 **Will :** On va boire un verre ?

 **Connor :** Pourquoi pas !

 **Will :** Allons au Molly !

Les deux hommes partirent donc ensemble au bar tenue par des pompiers.

Après avoir commandé, Will jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et soupira. Sarah n'avait pas répondu. Connor pianota rapidement sur le sien avant de regarder Will.

 **Connor :** Toujours pas de réponse ?

 **Will :** Non, je m'inquiète un peu en fait. Je sais que Sarah cherche encore son orientation, et qu'elle songe sérieusement à se tourner vers le labo.

 **Connor :** Tu es sérieux ?

 **Will :** Bah oui.

 **Connor :** Tu l'as connais bien, vous êtes proches ?

 **Will :** Je l'apprécie beaucoup, elle est douce, attentionnée, compréhensive. Elle a d'innombrables qualités mais de là à la connaître…

 **Connor :** Je vois…

 **Will :** Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

 **Connor :** Quoi, je te regarde normalement.

 **Will :** Te fais pas de film s'te plait.

 **Connor :** J'ai rien dis !

Will regarda Connor en biais et laissa échapper un sourire à son tour sous l'œil étonné de ce dernier.

 **Connor :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Will :** Je rêve ou… La rose c'est toi ?

 **Connor :** Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

 **Will :** A toi de me le dire !

Will affichait un sourire moqueur alors que Connor pâlit légèrement, confirmant les soupçons de Will. Il avait toujours été doué pour le bluff ou bien prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, mais là, l'aveu muet de Connor allait au-delà de ses espérances.

 **Will :** T'inquiète, je dirais rien.

 **Connor :** Merci.

Connor marmonna la tête basse, gêné de s'être ainsi fait démasquer.

 **Connor :** Comment tu as su ?

 **Will :** T'as pris la défense de Sarah avec plus ou moins de véhémence, tu nous as demandé si elle avait finalement pris la rose et t'as eu cette réaction quand j'ai énuméré quelques unes de ses qualités.

Will laissa échapper un rire moqueur alors que Connor grogna quelque chose d'inaudible pendant un moment.

 **Will :** Et simple curiosité, pourquoi une seule rose ? ça fait radin.

 **Connor :** Quoi ? Nan mais c'est pas question de fric. C'est que ça signifie… coup de foudre.

Les deux médecins discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

 _21h24 – J'espère que cette rose te remontes le moral._

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Elle ne connaissait pas le numéro de l'expéditeur et grogna d'avantage. C'était très certainement un plaisantin et elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire le plaisir de se jeter à ses pieds.

 **Logan :** Princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Sarah :** Rien du tout, c'est rien.

 **Logan :** Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

 **Sarah :** Bonne nuit Logan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Quinze roses et un texto

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire merci pour vous intéressez à mon histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur :D J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas. :)**

 **Je tiens à vous informez que j'essayerai de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines. Ce sera très probablement le dimanche pour plus de facilité. J'ai trois chapitres d'avance fini, mais comme je travaille sur deux autres fanfictions à côtés je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, surtout que mon inspiration va et vient au gré de l'avancement de mes histoires :D**

 **Megara1 : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Effectivement, je trouve que Sarah et Connor serait trop mignon ensemble et je déplore leur manque de scènes communes, même si j'ai trouvé qu'ils en ont eu un peu plus ensemble dans les épisodes diffusés en début de semaine :D**

 **Je te remercie pour ton conseil, malheureusement je ne comprends pas du tout l'anglais. :/ Toutefois j'ai lu la traduction :D J'espère que cette suite te satisfera :)**

 **Fanmed : Je suis ravi que le début t'es plu, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour la suite :D**

 **Merci encore de me suivre ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitre ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une agréable semaine :)**

 *** CHAPITRE 2 - Quinze roses et un texto.***

Lorsque Sarah arriva ce matin là, elle était plus fatiguée que la veille. Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à sa carrière, et elle avait fini par se demander s'il n'était pas préférable de se réorienter dés maintenant. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise au contact de certains patients surtout en présence du docteur Choi.

La jeune femme entra d'un pas faiblard dans les vestiaires et constata qu'un bouquet de rose l'attendait, soigneusement mis sur la porte de son casier. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de celui-ci. Il y avait quinze roses rouges. La veille il n'y en avait qu'une. Toutefois, il n'y avait toujours pas de mot pour accompagner le bouquet, l'expéditeur restait donc toujours anonyme. Elle fronça les sourcils, en pensant à Joey. Peut-être que les roses étaient de lui? Elle ne voyait personne d'autre sur le moment.

Les vestiaires s'ouvrirent sur Maggie et Will en grande conversation au sujet de la belle-mère de Nathalie. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Sarah, ils stoppèrent leur conversation alors que Will lui sourit.

 **Will :** Tiens, ton mystérieux admirateur a encore sévit ?

 **Sarah :** T'as rien à voir la dedans ?

 **Will :** Navré de te décevoir.

Le téléphone de Sarah vibra et la jeune femme regarda l'écran tactile.

 _? - 08h15 : 15 roses pour te demander pardon de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que Noah s'est appropriée ton idée._

Sarah regarda son téléphone, étonnée. Qui était cette personne ? Comment savait-il pour Noah ?

 **Sarah :** C'est quoi ce bins ?

 **Will :** Un souci ?

 **Sarah :** Hein ? euh, non non, rien.

La jeune femme hésita à répondre alors que Will enfilait sa blouse, elle profita du fait que Will se préparait pour envoyer à son tour un message.

 _Sarah – 08h19 : Qui es-tu ?_

La jeune femme enfila sa blouse et rangea son sac et les fleurs dans son propre casier. Elle ne garda avec elle que son portable en mode silencieux dans sa poche. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'intéresser à son téléphone durant la matinée. April semblait sur les nerfs, Noah faisait profil bas et le docteur Choi semblait l'éviter comme la peste. En soi, cette matinée avait été plutôt étrange, mais pas déplaisante. Au moins, elle était tranquille !

Ce n'est que vers midi qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Noah était loin d'être dans les bonnes grâces du docteur Choi alors qu'il l'était encore hier lorsqu'elle était partie. Sarah eut l'occasion de demander à April mais vu l'humeur qu'elle avait eu durant la matinée, elle s'en abstint.

Elle aperçu le Docteur Halstead avec le docteur Rhodes qui discutaient ensemble en se dirigeant vers elle.

 **Will :** On va manger un bout, tu viens ?

 **Sarah :** Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

 **Will :** Si vraiment tu nous déranges, on ne te demanderait pas. Allez vient.

Sarah finit par les suivre, silencieuse, la tête toujours pleine de questions. Connor finit par lui demander en arrivant dans le petit snack.

 **Connor :** Un problème ?

 **Sarah:** Hmm ... non, non ...

 **Will :** Tu veux nous faire avaler ça ?

 **Sarah :** C'est juste que… Je crois que je suis parano… J'ai l'impression que le docteur Choi et April m'évitent.

Will et Connor se regardèrent en biais. Ils passèrent tous les trois commande et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin.

 **Will :** C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant mais… On sait que l'idée de la spectrométrie de masse venait de toi et que Noah s'est approprié les résultats et du coup, ton idée. Hier soir après ton départ, on a mis les points sur les i et disons que ça a été plutôt rude pour Choi, Noah et April.

 **Sarah :** Que… Quoi ? Oh nooon. Mais pourquoi ? Enfin… comment vous l'avez su ?

 **Will :** Tu as oublié que j'étais là quand tu as proposé l'idée à Choi ?

 **Sarah :** Je… ah bon ?

Sarah restait stupéfaite par ce qu'elle découvrait. Toutefois elle était plutôt soulagée que la vérité ait éclatée.

 **Connor :** Choi a eu sa fierté écorchée, laisse lui le temps de venir s'excuser.

 **Sarah :** Au risque de paraître grossière, je m'en contrefiche de ses excuses. Je ne sais pas qui lui a écorché sa fierté, mais l'avantage, c'est que depuis ce matin, je suis tranquille. Il me fuit comme la peste.

 **Will :** C'est une façon de voir les choses.

 **Connor** : Tu devrais peut-être parler à Choi, pour mettre les choses à plat.

 **Sarah :** Peut-être… Mais je suis plus inquiète vis-à-vis d'April, je veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille pour ce qui s'est passé.

 **Connor** : Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en veuilles. Elle est furieuse contre son frère, et elle a honte de ce qu'il a fait.

 **Will :** Et sinon… Toujours aucune idée du mystérieux admirateur ?

Sarah rougit légèrement alors que Connor lança un regard en biais à son collègue. Il comprit aussitôt que Will n'avait pas l'intention de le balancer, mais de s'amuser un petit peu de la situation. Il resta donc silencieux, suivant l'échange qui s'ensuivit.

 **Sarah :** Hmm… Non pas vraiment.

 **Will :** Oh, c'est dommage, tu cherches au moins ?

 **Sarah :** J'avais bien une idée, mais je doute que ce soit lui par rapport au message que j'ai reçu ce matin. Pourtant… ça aurait pu lui ressembler.

 **Connor :** Et qui c'est ?

 **Sarah :** Oh, vous ne le connaissez pas, je pense.

Will masqua un sourire et du tourner la tête pour se contrôler, ce qui passa inaperçu pour Sarah.

Les trois médecins finirent de manger rapidement avant de rejoindre à nouveau l'hôpital. L'après midi fut relativement calme par rapport au reste de la semaine. Il n'y avait eu réellement que deux urgences, ce qui était relativement rare.

Vers 17h, alors que Connor était en grande conversation avec Maggie et Will à l'accueil, ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par un homme de grande taille, musclé avec une veste en cuir. Il portait dans une main un casque de motard. Il avait les cheveux bruns, totalement décoiffé. Maggie fit un regard suggestif en direction d'April qui sortait justement d'une chambre.

 **?:** Excusez-moi, est-ce que Sarah Reese est là ?

Étrangement, les deux hommes s'intéressèrent de près au nouvel arrivant. Connor l'observait alors que Will avait la bouche à moitié ouverte. Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Sarah avait déjà débarquée et s'exclama en venant jusqu'à lui :

 **Sarah :** Logan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Logan :** Bonjour a toi aussi princesse. Et bien t'es partie tellement vite ce matin que tu as oublié ça.

Les yeux de ses collègues s'agrandirent de stupéfaction aux paroles du nouvel arrivant, et Will failli s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Logan donner une boîte qu'il reconnu entre mille, la pilule. Sarah prit la boîte et la glissa dans sa poche et leva les yeux aux ciels.

 **Logan :** Je préférais quand même quand tu oubliais tes sous-vêtements…

 **Sarah :** C'est jamais arrivé.

 **Logan :** Mais si… Rappelles toi là fois ou ma mère a débarqué…

Sarah écarquilla les yeux et lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche, faisant rire l'homme. Il finit par se dégager avant de commenter.

 **Logan :** Tu as l'air mieux qu'hier en tout cas.

 **Sarah :** C'est le cas, merci… Je veux dire pour hier.

 **Logan :** C'était avec plaisir, viens quand tu veux…

Logan lui claqua une bise sur le front et quitta les urgences alors que Sarah rougit en remarquant les regards braqués sur elle. Maggie fut la première a prendre la parole.

 **Maggie :** Et bien ! Tu caches bien ton jeu Reese ! Lui et toi vous… ?

 **Sarah :** Logan ? Non…

 **Maggie :** Pourtant ce qu'il a dit a propos de tes sous-vêtements.

 **Sarah :** Bon d'accord, c'est mon ex…

 **Maggie :** Ton ex ? Tu l'as quitté ce matin ?

 **Sarah** : Non ça fait presque trois ans qu'on s'est séparés.

 **Maggie :** Oh ! Je croyais que… enfin la pilule, ses paroles…

 **Sarah :** Je sais, Logan est du genre … enfin c'est son genre de faire des commentaires…

 **Maggie :** En tout cas, tu as très bon goût.

 **Sarah :** hmm si tu le dis.

 **Maggie :** J'en suis sur, n'importe quel mec à côté pourrait avoir un complexe d'infériorité !

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rire à son commentaire. Il fallait dire que Logan était vraiment un bel homme. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Maggie lui demanda à voix basse, ce qui n'empêcha ni Will, ni Connor d'entendre le reste de la conversation.

 **Maggie :** Et cette nuit ?

 **Sarah :** Mais… non, il ne s'est rien passé.

 **Maggie :** Oh… Pourtant… T'as passé la nuit chez lui ?

 **Sarah :** Oui, j'avais pas le moral hier soir, alors je suis allé le voir. C'est mon meilleur ami.

 **Maggie :** Je vois… Il est célibataire?

 **Sarah :** Aux dernières nouvelles.

 **Maggie :** Si j'avais dix ans de moins…

 **Sarah :** je peux lui parler de toi si tu veux.

 **Maggie :** Tu plaisantes, j'ai l'âge d'être sa mère.

 **Sarah :** Il a 33 ans.

 **Maggie :** Oooooooh ! Je pensais qu'il était plus jeune !

Sarah éclata de rire, mais se stoppa à l'arrivée d'une ambulance. Le travail reprit alors pour les médecins. Le soir, dans les vestiaires, Sarah put enfin regarder son téléphone. Elle avait un message.

 _? - 19h30 : Je préfère ne rien te dire pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

Elle relut plusieurs le message, troublée avant de ranger son téléphone, sans rien répondre.

Avant de partir, elle finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec April dans les vestiaires. April semblait sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque Sarah murmura, peu sur d'elle.

 **Sarah :** Attends April, je suis désolé.

April était tout aussi gênée, même si aux premiers abords, elle semblait plutôt froide. L'infirmière avait réussi à esquiver Sarah, Noah et Choi toute la journée, mais là, ce soir dans les vestiaires, ce n'était plus possible. L'afro-américaine se stoppa nette dans ses gestes, se tournant doucement vers l'interne.

 **April :** De quoi es-tu désolé ?

 **Sarah :** Pour ce qui c'est passé. Pour Noah.

April la dévisagea un moment avant de laisser un rire franchir ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement de Sarah et après une certaine hésitation, elle consentit enfin à parler du sujet fâcheux.

 **April :** S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne doit pas être désolé, c'est toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Y a juste une chose que je n'ai pas comprise… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ?

 **Sarah :** Parce qu'il m'avait promis de dire la vérité et que… Il ne voulait pas te décevoir.

April laissa quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux embués malgré elle. Même si elle n'avait rien montré durant la journée de travail, Sarah constata que l'infirmière était beaucoup plus secouée par cette histoire qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. L'interne se sentit mal d'en être en partie la cause, puisque si elle avait gardé pour elle son ressentiment vis-à-vis de Noah, personne n'aurait cherché à savoir le fin mot de la vérité. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras avant de se laisser.

Le Docteur Rhodes rentra quelques secondes après le départ d'April et s'approcha de son casier, séparé par une seule autre porte métallique de celui de Sarah. Si Connor n'avait rien dit par rapport à l'ami de Sarah qui était venu à l'hôpital, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire. Mais Halstead avait été insupportable avec ses allusions dés que Sarah n'était plus dans les parages. Il sourit en voyant Sarah et lui demanda :

 **Connor :** Alors cette journée ?

 **Sarah :** Très… étrange. Et vous docteur Rhodes ?

 **Connor :** Tu peux m'appeler Connor tu sais. Et si on oubliait le vouvoiement ?

 **Sarah :** Oh… Et bien oui, pourquoi pas.

 **Connor :** Pour répondre à ta question, ma journée n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai passé, mais ce n'est pas la pire non plus.

 **Sarah :** La journée n'est pas finie, vous pouvez faire en sorte de changer la donne.

 **Connor :** ça me paraît difficile. Tu as parlé au docteur Choi ?

 **Sarah :** Non. Disons qu'on ne s'est quasiment pas croisé aujourd'hui.

 **Connor :** Ce sera pour demain alors…

 **Sarah:** Voui.

 **Connor :** Passe une bonne soirée Sarah.

 **Sarah :** A vous aussi docteur … Euh je veux dire, à toi aussi Connor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Réflexions

_Coucou a tous !_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier tous de suivre ma fanfic :) c'est un réel plaisir de recevoir vos encouragements. Pour le racontage de life, j'ai tout repris dans la fiction car je trouvais que j'avais laissé passer plein de chose (le retour de Manning que j'avais zappé, et pleins d'autres trucs.)_

 _Donc j'espère que c'est pas trop brouillon à vos yeux :/, surtout que j'ai écris ce chapitre cette semaine, avec ma douce ennemie, la grippe. Je vous raconte pas l'état de mon cerveau !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos review, et place aux réponses :)_

 _Fanmed : Logan étant un personnage inventé, j'avais peur qu'il ne plaise pas. Je pensais que c'était intéressant de mélanger un peu vie privée et boulot pour notre Sarah adorée ! :D_

 _Megara : Non non ! Logan est un personnage inventé et unique XD D'ailleurs, il a une part assez importante dans la vie de Sarah alors je vais l'utiliser pas mal :D. Pour être honnête, je ne vois pas du tout Sarah avec Joey, alors je vais prendre un malin plaisir à l'évincer !_

 _Lenika : Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et je n'ai pas encore écris le morceau ou Connor devra se dévoiler :) mais je pense que ça va être ardu :)_

 _Blake : Merci pour ton commentaire, je trouve aussi dommage de voir que Sarah et Connor ont très peu de scènes ensemble. Croisons les doigts pour que ça change à l'avenir :D_

 _Saina : J'avoue qu'il est plaisant à regarder Connor ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Joey, tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne le vois absolument pas avec Sarah !_

 _Sur c'est bonnes paroles, voici donc la suite !_

 *** - * - * Chapitre 3 * - * - ***

Sarah venait de rentrer chez elle plus détendue après sa conversation avec April. Cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour elle, surtout émotionnellement parlant. Elle savait aussi qui lui restait le plus dur à faire : parler au docteur Choi. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas pensé au travail.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, Sarah n'était pas une étudiante endettée. La jeune femme avait la « chance » d'être issue d'une riche famille New-Yorkaise et ne manquait donc de rien. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi de devenir médecin et de quitter New-York, son père avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader, en vain. Maintenant, elle vivait à Chicago dans un appartement bien trop grand pour elle. Après une bonne douche et un survêtement enfilé, la jeune femme passa à la cuisine ou elle avala rapidement un encas n'ayant pas la foi de se cuisiner quelque chose ce soir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé chaudement sur le canapé que Simba, son chat vint la rejoindre. Sarah adorait son Main Coon et s'il y avait une chose qui la peinait quand elle partait travailler, c'était bien de le laisser là. Le pelage roux et blanc du grand chat était magnifique et ce dernier était très grand. Malgré son épais pelage, on devinait qu'il n'était pas non plus un poids plume, devant bien faire 9 ou 10 kilos. Sarah lui faisait des papouilles lorsque son téléphone vibra.

? - 21h15 : J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée. :)

Encore ce mystérieux inconnu. Autant elle trouvait le geste du bouquet attentionné, autant elle était moins certaine d'apprécier que quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pas donné son numéro puisse avoir le sien.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce que je fais Simba, je réponds ?

Le félin leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse, l'air visiblement plus agacé par le fait qu'elle est interrompue ses caresses plutôt que par l'intérêt qu'il pouvait porter au message sur le téléphone. Il feula contre l'appareil et se déplaça un peu plus sur le corps de sa maîtresse, empêchant celle-ci de voir son écran. Sarah se mit à rire, et recommença ses câlins envers Simba pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à reprendre le téléphone est à répondre.

Sarah – 21h19 : _Tranquillement, et toi ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es ?_

? – 21h22 : _Idem ! Je te le dirais bientôt. Tu es avec ton ami ?_

Sarah – 21h24 : _Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Et non, je ne suis pas avec mon ami._

? – 21h25 : _Parce qu'on m'a trop souvent jugé sans me connaître. :/_

Sarah – 21h26 : _Waw, alors c'est cette opinion que tu as de moi ?_

? – 21h28 : _Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! :(_

Sarah – 21h29 : _C'est pourtant pour ça que tu gardes l'anonymat._

? – 21h31 : _Je suis désolé. :/_

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas au dernier texto. Elle n'avait pas appréciait du tout l'insinuation de l'inconnu. Autant les bouquets exprimaient une délicate attention, autant les messages contrastaient par leur maladresse. Au final, Sarah était perdue et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

? - 21h41 : _Je te souhaites une douce nuit. :)_

Là encore, elle s'abstint de répondre, préférant partir se coucher avec son nounours sur pattes.

 ***** Le lendemain - Hopital *****

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les vestiaires, elle y découvrit à nouveau un bouquet de roses. Si leur nombre était toujours de quinze et donc que ça signifiait qu'il était désolé, la couleur des roses avaient elles, changées. Elles étaient blanches. D'abord sceptique, Sarah regarda sur son téléphone la signification des roses de couleurs blanches. Elle rougit légèrement en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait. «Amour timide ». Elle ota le bouquet de son casier et le déposa délicatement dans son placard.

 **April :** Encore un bouquet ? Oh des roses blanches !

 **Nathalie :** Un bouquet ?

Sarah ne les avaient pas entendus arrivées, et bien entendu, April avait tout de suite remarqué le bouquet de roses. Elle se faufila entre Sarah et le casier pour compter les roses et en vérifia aussitôt la signification. Sarah sourit à Nathalie, ravie de la revoir.

 **Sarah :** Comment allez vous docteur Manning ?

 **Nathalie :** Très bien et toi ?

 **Sarah :** Ca va. Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

 **Nathalie :** Oui, j'adore mon rôle de maman, mais j'avais quand même hâte de revenir.

 **Sarah :** Dans ce cas, bon retour !

 **Nathalie :** Merci ! Waaw, c'est quoi ce bouquet ?

 **April :** Sarah a un admirateur qui lui envoie des fleurs !

 **Nathalie :** Et bah ! Il te gâte ! Ce bouquet et magnifique ! Qui c'est ? on le connait ?

Sarah haussa les épaules, un peu dépitée par la question. En théorie, c'était un membre du personnel de l'hôpital, mais elle n'était pas certaine de le connaître puisque rien ne le prouvait. En revanche, il semblait bien renseigné sur le personnel urgentiste et sur les petites tensions qu'il y avait, et c'était bien la seule chose qui laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de l'équipe soignante.

 **Sarah :** Je suppose.

 **Nathalie :** Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

 **Sarah :** C'est bien ça le souci.

 **April :** Ce n'est pas un souci, c'est du romantisme !

Sarah sourit doucement, n'osant pas contredire April. L'infirmière était bien plus enthousiasmée par l'affaire des fleurs que la principale concernée. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le docteur Halstead, visiblement très fatigué. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue de Nathalie. Sarah et April échangèrent un regard complice en voyant la réaction du jeune médecin.

 **Sarah :** Bonjour docteur Halstead ! bon, je vais prendre mon service, les patients doivent s'impatienter !

Et la jeune interne referma aussitôt son casier et embarqua avec elle April par le bras, afin de laisser les deux médecins se retrouver. Une fois dehors, April pouffa de rire et commenta.

 **April :** Tu nous fais quoi là ? L'agence matrimoniale ? Ahah !

 **Sarah :** Non ! je… J'étais gênée d'être entre le docteur Manning et le docteur Halstead. Il est pas discret !

 **April :** Ouais, ce qui est encore plus marrant, c'est qu'elle a rien remarqué depuis le temps !

 **Sarah :** Oui c'est vrai, bon allons voir Maggie elle doit avoir une liste de patients qui nous attendent.

En arrivant à l'accueil, Maggie discutait avec le docteur Rhodes d'un patient. Les filles les saluèrent calmement et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la salle d'attente des urgences, April geignit.

 **April :** La salle d'attente et pleine !

 **Sarah :** Alors mettons-nous y dés maintenant.

 **Maggie :** Bien dit Reese ! Enfant de 8 ans qui se plaint de maux de ventre, installe le en salle 3. Le docteur Choi aura du retard, il a prévenu. April, tu prêtes main forte à Sarah tant que Choi n'est pas là !

 **April :** Chouette ! je vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! On pourra parler fleurs !

Sarah écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard désemparée à Maggie qui laissa un sourire apparaître.

 **Maggie :** Laisse-la se concentrer sur ses patients April, vous discuterez des fleurs sur vos temps de pause.

Connor avait suivi l'échange en silence et observait la réaction de Sarah qui le laissa perplexe.

La jeune femme pu s'occuper de quatre patients avant que le docteur Choi n'arrive. Ce dernier semblait fatigué et peu enclin à la discussion. Pour être honnête, Sarah le trouvait toujours de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien à la communication. La jeune femme ne supportait pas les conflits, elle faisait donc son possible pour les éviter notamment avec les fortes têtes.

 **Maggie :** Admission !

 **Choi :** Reese avec moi !

Le docteur Choi était entrain d'écouter les comptes-rendus de Sarah sur les quatre patients dont elle s'était occupée sans lui lorsque Maggie avait intercepté les médecins qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'entrée ou les secouristes admettaient leur patient. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, joueur de hockey. La matinée fut plutôt bien remplie pour la jeune femme qui n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder avec April sur Le romantique, comme April l'appelait. Ce n'est que vers quatorze heures, alors que Sarah attendaient des résultats d'analyse pour le joueur de hockey qu'elle se posa enfin un peu pour souffler.

Elle était devant l'ordinateur, réfléchissant à la suite de ses études lorsqu'April et Maggie vinrent à sa rencontre. Avec autant de subtilité qu'elles étaient capable d'avoir, elles avouèrent à Sarah qu'elles souhaitaient la voir rester avec eux, ce qui toucha énormément la jeune femme. Finalement, Joey lui ramena les résultats en mains propres, et Sarah mit fin à sa pause.

Une fois de plus, son intuition avait été bonne. Elle se hâta d'aller trouver le professeur Choi afin qu'il puisse avoir accès aux résultats et parler au patient du diagnostic. Choi regarda rapidement les résultats, et alors que Sarah s'apprêtait à partir, le titulaire l'interpella.

 **Ethan :** Reese, Très bon boulot !

Sarah resta estomaquée, ne s'attendant pas à une remarque agréable venant de lui. Elle en perdit même sa langue et Choi voyant la non réaction de la jeune femme ajouta :

 **Ethan :** Allons lui annoncer.

Sarah acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête et suivit donc le docteur Choi jusqu'à leur patient.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il comptait rejouer alors que chaque coup pouvait lui être fatal ? Il avait pourtant compris les risques et pourtant… A quoi cela lui servait-elle de se décarcasser pour qu'au final, on ne prenne pas en compte son avis ? Elle ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps, elle le savait parfaitement. C'était comme si elle se rendait complice d'un suicide et elle ne pouvait simplement pas l'accepter.

Elle avait pourtant hésité à poursuivre aux urgences, mais ça, c'était le déclic. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de surmonter tout ça et elle l'avait balancé à April et Maggie sans aucune retenue, elle pourtant si calme et si censée. Elle était rapidement sortie de l'hôpital, juste pour prendre l'air quelques minutes. Elle observa l'homme montait dans la voiture familial en souriant, et soupira de frustration.

 **Connor :** Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Le chirurgien l'avait observé quelques instants avant de venir jusqu'à elle. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle avait envie de compagnie et préférait tâter le terrain en douceur. Il avait eu vent qu'elle voulait s'orienter vers autre chose que les urgences en ayant surpris la conversation animée d'April et Maggie à ce sujet.

 **Sarah :** Si si, ça va…. Enfin… Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que votre travail n'est pas pris au sérieux ? Je veux dire… Nous nous donnons à fond pour les patients et de voir qu'au final, ça ne sert à rien car c'est avant tout à eux de décider de ce qu'ils veulent vraiment et qu'ils n'ont que faire de notre opinion, c'est assez frustrant.

 **Connor :** Oui. Malheureusement c'est des choses qui arrivent.

 **Sarah :** Vous faites quoi dans ces cas là ?

 **Connor :** J'espère que les patients entendront raison… Mais surtout, je me focalise sur un autre patient qui a besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas les obliger à choisir l'option que tu trouves la meilleure, tu peux les conseiller, mais pas les obliger. Parfois tu es déçue c'est certain, mais si tu te focalises sur le patient suivant, ta déception s'amoindrie et parfois, tu as même de bonnes surprises.

 **Sarah :** C'est difficile.

 **Connor :** Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dis que c'était facile ! Mais tu verras, c'est dans ces moments là que tu te rends comptes que tu es suffisamment forte pour faire avec.

 **Sarah :** Je n'en suis pas si sur… De toute façon, je n'aurai pas cette _« chance_ ».

 **Connor :** Comment ça ?

 **Sarah :** Je vais poursuivre en pathologie.

 **Connor :** Quoi ?!

 **Sarah :** C'est… plus mon domaine.

 **Connor :** C'est plutôt la solution de facilité pour ne pas avoir a accepté ce genre de chose, non ?

Sarah rougit sous le regard intense de Connor. Il marquait un point mais Sarah n'était pas prête à le reconnaître. Elle était déjà suffisamment contrariée par son patient qu'elle avait pris un peu de travers sa remarque. Ne sachant que dire, ou plutôt, ne voulant rien dire, elle voulu faire demi-tour mais Connor la retint avec douceur par le bras.

 **Connor :** Réfléchis bien Sarah, c'est ton avenir. Est-ce que tu vas décider de ton orientation de carrière juste pour une déception? Attention, je ne suis pas là pour te dire que tu as tort ou que tu as raison, tu es la mieux placé pour savoir ce que tu veux. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas un choix à faire dans un moment pareil. Ca demande de la réflexion, et peser le pour et le contre.

Sarah lui fit un sourire timide. C'était son intention. Mais les paroles de Connor avaient eues leur effet sur la jeune femme. Sarah ne remplirait pas sa fiche d'orientation aujourd'hui mais s'accordait encore quelques jours de réflexions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remercier, Connor s'exclama.

 **Connor :** Il faut y aller !

En effet, des ambulances arrivaient à toute allure, sirènes allumées. Les deux médecins coururent jusqu'à l'entrée, prenant en charge la premier victime d'un accident de la route.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trois hommes, une femme

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

 ** _J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine!_**

 ** _Je vous remercie tous pour me suivre et m'encourager :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début!_**

 ** _J'avoue que je meurs d'envie de mettre Will et Nathalie en couple, mais de ce que j'ai vu dans la saison 2, je pense que Nathalie ne mérite pas Will (gniiiark) donc pour le moment, c'est le gros dilemme que je me pose!_**

 ** _Je pense que tout le monde s'impatiente de voir Connor se déclarer enfin à Sarah, mais malheureusement (pour vous surtout) c'est pas pour toute suite! Bah oui, parce que s'il se déclare, bah c'est la fin de l'histoire et c'est pas drôle ^^ Et puis, je veux m'amuser avec Logan ^^ Bon trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^_**

 **Chapitre 4 - Joey, Logan, l'homme aux roses.**

 _ **Sept jours plus tard.**_

Sarah avait savouré ses deux jours de repos en milieu de semaine. Depuis que Will avait réanimé cette femme contre sa volonté, la tension qui régnait aux urgences était lourde, même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés par le conflit. Sarah avait reçu chaque jour des roses blanches ou rouges chaque jours la semaine, la plupart du temps dix. Une fois vingt et une fois sept. Si Sarah avait fini par trouver ça mignon d'avoir ce genre d'attention tous les jours sur son casier, elle trouvait ça un peu plus flippant lorsqu'elle trouva un bouquet sur son paillasson les deux matins de ses jours de repos.

Elle n'avait pas non plus échangée avec son mystérieux admirateur, bien que celui-ci lui avait envoyé deux messages durant ses repos. Sarah avait ressenti le besoin de se couper de l'hôpital afin de réfléchir sereinement à l'orientation que prendrait sa carrière d'ici l'année prochaine.

Ce matin là, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital un grand café à la main, elle se hâta jusqu'aux vestiaires afin de se changer. Elle n'était pas en retard, mais n'était pas non plus en avance. La jeune femme avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et de s'affirmer envers ses collègues, et elle était déterminée à enfin parler avec le docteur Choi de leur différent. En ouvrant la porte menant à la salle de repos, elle heurta malgré elle la personne derrière qui s'apprêtait à en sortir : le docteur Rhodes. Ce dernier se prit la porte de plein fouet sur le nez et gémit de douleur alors que Will éclata d'un grand rire incontrôlable sous le regard de reproche du docteur Manning. La situation avait de quoi faire sourire tant la scène était drôle à voir. Sarah se confondit en excuse après avoir à moitié assommé le chirurgien tandis que Nathalie s'était placé face à Connor afin d'examiner l'état de son nez.

 **Nathalie :** Tu peux aller rire ailleurs ?

 **Sarah :** Je suis désolé docteur Rhodes ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

 **Nathalie :** Laissez-moi voir, ça va ce n'est pas cassé.

 **Connor :** Non ce n'est pas cassé, mais ça fait un mal de chien !

 **Sarah :** Je suis sincèrement désolé !

 **Connor :** C'est rien Sarah, c'est des choses qui arrive…

 **Will :** Qui a tué le docteur Rhodes ? Sarah avec la porte, à l'entrée de la salle de repos ! ahah !

Sarah rougit de honte alors que Will, qui avait passé une semaine très difficile avec les ennuis qu'il avait, vint se poster à côté d'elle, l'encadrant par le bras et lui lâcha à l'oreille pour que seulement l'interne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

 **Will :** Merci pour ce fou rire, ça fait du bien.

Le visage de Sarah devint cramoisi alors qu'elle se permit un sourire envers Will. Au moins, sa maladresse mettait quelqu'un de bonne humeur, c'était déjà ça. Nathalie et Connor regardèrent les deux autres d'un air suspicieux, s'interrogeant sur la nature de leur échange. Finalement, Will quitta la salle de repos alors que Sarah fonça jusqu'à son vestiaire ou elle découvrit un nouveau bouquet de six roses blanches. Etant pressée, elle se promit de chercher la signification de ça plus tard, et dégrafa rapidement le bouquet du casier pour le fourrer à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Elle enfila sa blouse et reprit son café qu'elle avait posé en haut du casier et tourna les talons après avoir refermer le placard.

 **Nathalie :** Tu es bien pressée…

 **Sarah :** Je dois parler au docteur Choi, et je veux le faire tant que j'ai toute ma motivation.

 **Nathalie :** Oh !

 **Connor :** Lui parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Noah ?

 **Sarah :** Non, enfin ça à un rapport certes, mais plutôt sur notre… incompatibilité professionnelle.

 **Connor :** Tu vas lui sortir ça comme ça ?

 **Sarah :** J'en sais rien, je vais improviser. C'est une grande première pour moi, j'appréhende le résultat.

 **Connor :** Reste toi-même et ça ira… Et bon courage !

Sarah lui fit un grand sourire et sortit des vestiaires sous le regard doux de Connor. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de Nathalie qui s'abstint toutefois de faire un commentaire, jugeant que ça ne la regarder absolument pas.

Sarah salua April et Maggie et fonça voir le docteur Choi qui sortait d'une salle d'auscultation.

 **Sarah :** Docteur Choi, j'aimerai vous parler.

 **Ethan :** Bien suivez-moi, on va aller voir un patient admit avec…

 **Sarah :** Docteur Choi, je dois vous parler.

Ethan était surpris par le ton employé de la jeune femme et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant que la discussion ne pourrait pas se faire entre deux auscultations. Il l'amena dans une salle en retrait et Sarah débita d'une traite.

 **Sarah :** Ecoutez, je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur de vos exigences, mais je suis là pour apprendre. Je ne peux pas le faire correctement si le titulaire ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter mes propositions et de me dire pourquoi ce n'est pas une solution approprié ou pas.

 **Ethan :** Reese…

 **Sarah :** Je n'ai pas fini docteur Choi ! Je dois remplir ma fiche d'orientation pour les années à venir qui détermineront toute ma carrière. J'aime les urgences, même si ça n'a jamais été mon choix numéro un. Je veux apprendre et être un bon médecin, mais je ne pense pas que votre méthode soit efficace avec moi, alors… je vais demander à la directrice Goodwin si je peux dépendre d'un autre titulaire. Je voulais vous en informer avant d'aller trouver la directrice.

Ethan resta sans voix face au ton et à la décision de Sarah. Elle paraissait sur d'elle pour une fois, ce qui n'était pas très courant de ce qu'il avait vu. Il était conscient qu'il avait merdé avec la spectrométrie de masse, mais il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Sarah tourna les talons mais Ethan la retint.

 **Ethan :** Reese attends !

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers le docteur Choi, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait. Ethan se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné avant de franchir la distance qui le séparer de Sarah.

 **Ethan :** Je suis désolé. Je suis conscient que j'aurai du être plus à l'écoute. J'ai merdé, et je m'en excuse. Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance, je te promets de faire en sorte que ça fonctionne.

Sarah vit sa détermination flanchée du tout au tout. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits et ne voulait surtout pas avoir un problème avec un collègue de travail. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, acceptant de laisser une nouvelle chance au docteur Choi. Elle s'abstient pourtant de lui dire qu'elle avait envoyé une demande pour la pathologie la veille.

Les patients allaient et venaient, dans la journée et elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à elle. Ce n'est que lorsque Joey vint la trouver qu'elle réalisa qu'il était déjà seize heures.

 **Joey :** Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de manger ?

 **Sarah :** C'est ça les urgences !

Sarah était de bonne humeur en prenant sa courte pause en compagnie du laborantin. Elle engloutit même un hot-dog en guise de déjeuner-goûter en écoutant distraitement Joey lui racontait avec passion le procédé d'isolement des gênes. Bien qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller en pathologie, elle n'était pas aussi fascinée par les paroles de son ami, si bien qu'elle commença à avoir des doutes sur son choix qu'elle prit bien soin de garder pour elle.

 **Joey :** Hey, tu es sur que ça va ?

 **Sarah :** Humm. Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Joey :** Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs.

 **Sarah :** Oh, désolé… C'est que… je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix pour mon orientation.

 **Joey :** Tu as choisi ce que tu voulais faire, la pathologie ! C'est génial, et puis on sera ensemble !

 **Sarah :** Oui, c'est juste que… Je commençais enfin à me sentir chez moi aux urgences.

 **Joey :** Tu te sentiras comme chez toi aussi en pathologie !

Joey voulait bien faire et tentait de la rassurer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet que ça avait sur Sarah. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait la convaincre que la pathologie était faite pour elle sans prendre en compte son ressenti. Elle finit par repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Connor et s'en étonna même. Il n'avait pas tenté de la convaincre qu'un choix était meilleur pour elle que l'autre, Il lui avait simplement conseillé de ne pas prendre de décision à la légère après une profonde déception, et bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté puisqu'elle commençait déjà à regretter son choix.

 **Sarah :** Il faut que je retourne travailler…

Joey acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux jeunes gens retournèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'homme était loin de se douter que Sarah avait donné un prétexte pour éviter d'être seule avec lui. Sarah ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, mais elle se sentait pas tellement à l'aise depuis qu'ils avaient tenté d'essayé de se fréquenter, voilà six jours auparavant. Bien entendu, elle n'avait parler à personne de cette récente relation, et n'avait pas non plus parler à Joey de l'admirateur secret ne voyant pas l'importance de lui dévoiler ce détail.

Mais voilà, depuis six jours, elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de Joey. Elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup de garçons avant lui, mais elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait se ressenti. En rentrant dans l'hôpital et juste avant de partir retrouver un patient, Joey lui claqua un baiser sur le front qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les médecins et les infirmières présents à l'accueil.

Une fois Joey partit, April ouvrit la bouche mais Sarah la coupa.

 **Sarah :** Pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

 **Avril:** Maiiiis

 **Sarah :** Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

 **Maggie :** Un nouveau couple visiblement.

 **Sarah :** Je parlais des patients.

 **April :** Depuis quand ?

Sarah leva les yeux au plafond et tourna les talons alors que Will la suivait du regard avant de partir à la rencontre de Connor pour lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle : il avait un rival.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente lorsque Sarah et la plupart des médecins rentrèrent dans les vestiaires. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était censé avoir fini, mais des pompiers blessés durant un incendie avaient requis leur présence. Sarah s'octroya un regard vers son téléphone et s'aperçu qu'elle avait des messages.

 **Logan - 16h45 :** _Salut princesse, j'ai besoin d'une cavalière pour ce soir, merci d'être volontaire ! je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heures._

 **Logan – 17h30 :** _Toujours pas de réponse ? Tu dois bosser dur. Bon je m'occupe de ta tenue._

 **Logan – 18h12 :** _Hey princesse, j'suis sur que t'es trop occupé, mais j'ai besoin de mon médecin attitré pour me sauver la vie, je compte sur toi._

 **Logan – 19h07 :** _Je suis devant chez toi depuis une demi-heure ! Tu fous quoi ? Bon j'en déduis que tu te fais exploiter, je passe te prendre à l'hôpital._

 **Logan – 19h26 :** _J'suis devant l'hôpital !_

 **Logan – 19h 31 :** _Bon, je rentre dans l'hôpital avec tes fringues, t'as intérêt à y être._

Sarah ouvrit grand la bouche, manquant presque d'air et regarda l'heure. 19h33. C'était quoi cette blague. Elle ne put même pas laisser l'idée venir jusqu'à son cerveau que l'infirmière qui avait relayée Maggie ouvrit la porte.

 **Infirmière :** Docteur Reese, un homme vous réclame.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Sarah alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux.

 **Sarah :** Parce qu'il était sérieux ? Évidemment…

 **Logan :** Salut princesse !

 **Infirmière :** Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à rentrer ici.

 **Logan :** Je suis sur que vous vous en remettrez ! Tiens ma belle !

Logan avait cette facilité à s'acclimater à tous les environnements et surtout, n'en faire qu'à sa tête. A force, ça n'étonnait plus tellement Sarah, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il se montre un peu plus discret. Elle fonça vers lui en arrachant de ses mains la housse de vêtement qu'il lui tendait, ainsi qu'un sac avec le nécessaire à toilette.

 **Sarah :** T'es pas censé être ici ! Sort.

 **Logan :** Ca va c'est pas la fin du monde non ? Et puis, j'aime bien te voir enfiler les robes que je te choisis… Bon, j'avoue que je préfère te les enlever ap…

Sarah le poussa dehors, et lui referma la porte au nez, le visage écarlate de honte. Elle entendait derrière la porte les éclats de rire de Logan, absolument pas discret pour deux sous.

 **April :** Sérieusement ! Ca lui arrive d'être gêné par quelque chose ?

 **Sarah :** Sa sœur jumelle. C'est le seul sujet qui peut le déstabiliser.

 **Maggie :** Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau gosse quand même !

 **Nathalie :** Il est… charmant… C'est ton ami ?

 **Sarah :** Mon ex.

 **Nathalie :** Oh ! je vois !

 **Sarah :** Quoi ?

 **Nathalie :** Oh non, c'est rien… J'suis un peu surprise c'est tout… il a l'air plus âgé…

 **Sarah :** Il n'a que 33 ans.

 **Nathalie :** Et tu as ?

 **Sarah :** Sans vouloir vous vexez docteur Manning, j'ai déjà un frère pour avoir l'air choqué. Et il joue très bien ce rôle.

 **Nathalie :** Oh, désolé je voulais pas…

 **Sarah :** Non, désolé, juste que… Logan à la manie d'arriver à me pousser à bout, rien qu'en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

 **April :** Il t'apporte quoi ?

 **Sarah :** Une tenue, il veut que je l'accompagne.

 **April :** Et bah ! On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de prétendants ! Logan, Joey et l'homme aux roses.

Sarah rougit à nouveau, gênée et cru bon de dire pour défendre son point de vue.

 **Sarah :** Logan et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps, on est amis. L'homme aux roses… Et bien rien ne dit que c'est un homme… Quant-à Joey… je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

Sarah semblait plus dépitée à ce sujet qu'April ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

 **April :** ça ne va pas avec Joey ?

 **Sarah :** j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

 **April :** Okay, alors montre-nous ce que ton ex-beau-gosse t'a amené comme robe !

 **Sarah** : NOOON!

 **April :** Et pourquoi pas ?

 **Sarah :** Parce que c'est…

Mais April avait déjà arraché la housse de vêtement des mains de Sarah et l'ouvrit rapidement, trépignant de curiosité.

 **April :** Waaaaw ! Tu vas mettre ça ?!

 **Sarah :** Je vais le tuer…

 **Maggie :** Elle est magnifique.

 **Nathalie :** Tu vas être resplendissante la dedans !

 **Will :** Passe là pour voir !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Will qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et rougit légèrement.

 **Will :** Non, mais pas devant nous hein… mais je suis d'accord pour dire qu'elle est magnifique et qu'elle devrait t'aller super bien !

 **April :** Allez viens, on va t'aider à te préparer… Au fait Joey est au courant que tu sors ce soir avec Logan ?

Sarah grogna pour toute réponse faisant sourire April et Maggie.

 **Sarah :** Y a cinq minutes, j'ignorais que je sortais avec Logan ce soir… De toute façon ce n'est pas important, c'est juste entre amis. Je lui fais office de potiche pour la soirée et c'est tout.

Les garçons quittèrent la pièce afin que Sarah puisse se préparer en toute tranquillité. Maggie la coiffa, alors qu'April la maquilla sans que Sarah ne leur demande rien.

 **Sarah :** Vous savez, j'aurai pu le faire toute seule.

 **Maggie :** Taratata… Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse !

 **April :** J'avoue qu'il a pensé à tout Don Juan.

 **Maggie :** T'es sur qu'il n'aimerait pas remettre le couvercle avec toi.

 **Sarah :** Certaine ! On est très proches, c'est mon meilleur ami…

 **Nathalie :** Simple curiosité, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

 **Sarah :** C'est un ami de mon frère aîné. Ils ont joué dans la même équipe de football US à l'université.

 **April :** Ohh T'as un frère aîné.

 **Sarah :** J'ai deux frères plus âgés.

 **April :** En tout cas, t'as bon goût !

 **Maggie :** J'aurais pas dit mieux !

 **April :** Voilà c'est fini ! Tu es prête !

Sarah s'admira dans le miroir du casier d'April. C'est cheveux étaient totalement lâchés, et ses boucles brunes retombées avec grâce sur ses épaules, le maquillage léger accentuer son regard et mettait en avant ses lèvres. Quant-à la robe, elle aurait pu être magnifique à ses yeux s'il n'y avait pas la fente. Elle était d'un vert émeraude, le haut en forme de bustier, mettant à son avantage sa poitrine pourtant pas bien grande, et le tissu épousait parfaitement ses formes, ne laissant voir que ses atouts physique. La coupe finissait à sur ses pieds, d'une fluidité douce et délicate, le seul bémol qu'elle trouvait à la robe était la fente sur le côté de la jambe gauche. Celle-ci remontait jusqu'en au de sa cuisse, dévoilant alors une partie de sa jambe à chaque pas. Elle avait chaussée pour l'occasion une paire d'escarpin blanc que Logan lui avait évidemment pris, certes salissant mais qui se mariaient parfaitement avec la robe.

 **Sarah :** C'est horrible, on va voir ma jambe à chaque pas que je ferai…

 **April :** Tu délires là ? T'es sublime !

 **Maggie :** Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est catastrophique de dévoiler une jambe… Il a du goût !

 **Sarah :** Je sortirai pas avec ça sur le dos, j'ai pas le physique de mannequin pour porter ça…

 **April :** Tu veux parier ?

Et sans crier gare… April l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna en dehors des vestiaires sous les protestations de Sarah, Maggie et Nathalie suivant de près. Elles constatèrent d'ailleurs qu'Ethan, Connor et Will avaient attendus juste pour le plaisir de se rincer l'œil.

C'était certain, cette robe contrastait grandement avec le caractère effacé de la jeune femme.

Will, Connor et Noah avait la bouche entrouverte de stupeur alors que Logan derrière l'accueil souriait de toutes ses dents.

 **Logan :** Waaaw princesse ! T'es a croqué !

 **April :** C'est ce qu'on se tue à lui dire…

 **Maggie :** Sauf qu'elle ne nous croit pas.

 **April :** Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ?

 **Will:** Splendide.

 **Noah:** Waaaaaw.

 **Connor :** éblouissante.

 **Ethan :** Magnifique.

Et c'est sous toutes ces éloges que Joey passa au niveau de l'accueil. Il se figea de stupeur en dévisageant Sarah aussi éblouissante et écarlate. Lorsque Sarah le vit, elle jeta un œil de supplice vers les filles qui firent mine de ne rien voir.

 **Joey :** Waaw Sarah, tu… tu es très belle !

Joey se prit des regards équivoques de tous les autres protagonistes, le mettant mal à l'aise.

 **April :** Très belle ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

 **Joey:** euh ...

 **Logan :** Quel boulet ! Allez vient princesse, on est déjà à la bourre…

 **Joey:** Heiin ?!

Joey regarda Logan la bouche entrouverte, puis se tourna vers Sarah, attendant une explication. La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration, se sentant légèrement en hyperventilation et entreprit de faire les connaissances.

 **Sarah :** Joey je te présente Logan, un ami. Logan je te présente Joey, un… ami ?

Joey écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le présenta comme un ami et la dévisagea.

 **Joey :** C'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

 **Sarah :** C'est que…

 **Logan :** Quoi ? tu sors avec ce type ? T'es pas sérieuse là ?

 **Sarah :** C'est que….

Sarah ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, complètement dépassée par la situation.

 **Joey :** En quoi ça te regarde ?

 **Logan** : Je t'en pose des questions à toi ?!

 **Joey :** Sarah est ma petite amie, alors tout ce qui la concerne me concerne ?

 **Logan :** Et mon poing dans ta gueule, il va te concerner à ton avis ?

 **Will :** Hey on se calme là !

 **Joey :** Mais c'est qui celui-là ?!

Joey s'était tourné vers Sarah afin d'avoir une réponse à son interrogation, pas franchement rassuré de la menace de Logan. Il fallait dire que l'homme faisait une bonne tête de plus que Joey, et avait une belle musculature. A côté, il paraissait pour un maigrichon à lunette. Sarah, se sentant dépassée par la situation et n'ayant quasiment rien mangé de la journée eut soudain la tête qui lui tourna et du se rattraper au comptoir de l'accueil pour ne pas tomber. Connor fut le premier à réagir et la rattrapa avec douceur.

 **Connor :** Hey Sarah, ça va ?

 **Sarah :** Oui… justes des vertiges.

 **Connor :** Assieds-toi là, souffle doucement….

Connor lui parlait avec douceur et sa voix eut pour effet de calmer l'étudiante en médecine. Logan s'était complètement détourner de Joey, venant aussitôt auprès de Sarah pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

 **Logan :** Tu as mangé quoi aujourd'hui ? Ca lui arrivait souvent d'oublier de manger tellement t'étais prise par ses révisions et elle a déjà fait des malaises par rapport à ça.

 **Connor :** Sarah ?

 **Sarah :** j'ai bu un café ce matin, et j'ai mangé un hot-dog vers 16h.

 **Logan :** Et c'est tout ?!

 **Joey :** Elle n'a pas fini le hot-dog ! elle a mangé deux bouchées et elle a du retourner voir des patients…

 **Logan :** Pour une étudiante en médecine, t'es franchement pas douée princesse…

 **Connor :** Je reviens.

Connor s'était redressé et après un court regard jaugeur vers Logan, parti jusqu'au distributeur et revint avec une gaufre et une barre chocolaté.

 **Connor :** Tiens mange ça, ça te fera du bien.

 **Sarah :** Merci…

 **Joey :** Je te ramène chez toi…

Alors que Joey s'approcha, Logan se mit entre Sarah et lui.

 **Logan** : Dégage.

 **Joey :** C'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle !

 **Nathalie :** Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

 **Logan :** Sarah n'est pas une propriété que tu peux t'approprier. C'est un être humain. Ce n'est pas une chose et ça tu ne l'as visiblement pas compris. Alors dégage.

Joey regarda Logan, choqué par ce qui lui dit et regarda Sarah, qui avait relevé les yeux vers eux en mangeant la gaufre. Il fut surpris par le manque de réaction de sa petite amie.

 **Joey :** Sarah, tu ne dis rien ?

 **Sarah :** Je… Je vais aller avec Logan, sortir me fera du bien.

 **Joey :** Que.. Quoi ?!

 **April** : Elle vient de te dire qu'elle a choisi de passer la soirée avec Logan.

 **Joey :** je… Je vois.

Joey partit d'un pas furieux alors que Logan reporta son attention sur Sarah.

 **Logan :** Tu veux quand même y aller ?

 **Sarah :** Oui. Ca me donnera l'occasion de revoir des amis.

 **Logan :** Tu crois que c'est le moment pour t'annoncer que j'ai fais courir le bruit qu'on était de nouveau ensemble?

 **Sarah :** TU AS FAIS QUOI ?

 **Logan :** Juste pour ce soir ! C'est pour faire enrager ton frère…

Sarah écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

 **Sarah :** Parce que Leo sera là ?

 **Logan :** Ouais… avec ma sœur…

Logan avait répondu ça d'un ton maussade, visiblement contrarié.

 **Sarah :** Attends… Leo et Théa sont… ensemble ?

Logan grogna de frustration alors que Sarah éclata d'un grand rire.

 **Logan :** Bon ça va hein !

 **Sarah :** Donc tu te sers de moi pour faire enrager mon frère parce qu'il sort avec ta sœur ?

Logan fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

 **Logan :** En quelques sortes… Il m'a quand même cassé la gueule quand il m'a surpris entrain de t'embrasser je te rappelle… Ma réaction est donc beaucoup plus douce là.

 **Sarah :** Gamin ! Allons-y ! Merci Connor.

Sarah se leva avec douceur sous les yeux étonnés de ses collègues. Toute cette histoire paraissait vraiment abracadabrante et April lança un regard appuyé à Sarah, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait tout savoir. Les deux amis partirent donc ensemble de l'hôpital sous le regard des autres médecins et infirmières. Une fois tous dispersés, Will s'approcha de Connor et lui murmura.

 **Will :** T'es un peu dans la merde là ? T'as p'tre plus Joey dans les pattes, mais si tu veux mon avis, ton nouveau rival sera beaucoup plus difficile a évincer.

Connor regarda Will un court moment, rêvant de lui faire ravaler les commentaires du rouquin, mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de prendre à son tour le chemin de la sortie.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lendemain difficile

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'encourage bien à écrire la suite :D**_

 _ **Pour répondre à quelques une de vos reviews par rapport aux relations de Sarah :**_

 _ **Mon histoire est surtout axée sur Sarah et sa vie personnelle, et non centrée sur l'hôpital uniquement. C'est donc pour moi normal de faire intervenir des amis ou de la famille de la jeune fille. Comme on a pas beaucoup d'indication à ce sujet, je me permets de prendre des libertés qui peuvent aller à l'encontre de ce qui se dira dans la série, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça :)**_

 _ **Ensuite, je ne pouvais effectivement pas exclure Joey. Qu'on le veuille ou non, il est un membre du personnel de l'hôpital avec qui Sarah est lié et je pense que faire comme s'il n'était pas là ce serait pas très réaliste. Donc oui, j'ai fais intervenir Joey, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le verrez plus beaucoup. ^^**_

 _ **Enfin, je tenais à préciser que Sarah n'a aucune maladie ou trouble alimentaire quelconque. Elle a tendance à sauté des repas et quand c'est le cas, le résultat n'est pas beau à voir ! ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Lendemain difficile.**

La soirée avait été catastrophique pour Sarah. Elle avait assistée impuissante à une violente bagarre entre son grand frère et Logan, ce qui avait écourté la soirée. La jeune femme avait quitté la réception en larmes. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'y attendre, elle avait juste trop espéré que Logan et son frère Leo feraient preuve de bon sens pour une fois, mais le résultat n'avait pas été à la hauteur de son optimisme. Et bien sur, la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Logan lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné n'avait définitivement rien arrangé. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à maudire les hommes et à pleurer sur son sort.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital ce matin là, elle faisait presque peur à voir. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges et semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. En entrant dans les vestiaires, elle ne vit que Connor, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés. Ce dernier lui sourit mais s'aperçu rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **Connor :** Bonjour Sarah ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

 **Sarah :** Bonjour Connor… Si si, ça va.

 **Connor :** Tu es très convaincante tu le sais ?

Sarah plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et lui sourit. Elle appréciait beaucoup les échanges avec Connor. Il était doux, attentionné et surtout, il lui avait donné de nombreux conseils qui auraient pu lui être utile (si elle les avait suivis) sans toutefois lui dire ce qui était le mieux pour elle. C'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus après réflexion.

 **Sarah :** Je dois avoir l'air épouvantable…

 **Connor :** Pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu as l'air… triste.

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se remémorant sans difficulté par les évènements de la veille. Elle tourna la tête vers son casier et eut un léger sourire en voyant le bouquet sur son casier.

 **Sarah :** La soirée a été… dure.

Elle défit le bouquet avec douceur et compta le nombre de roses avant de prendre son téléphone pour se renseigner sur la signification de roses rouges. Connor laissa un sourire apparaitre doucement sur son visage avant de reprendre un air plus stoïque. Au moins, les bouquets faisaient leur petit effet à Sarah qui avait laissé un sourire adoucir son visage. Il y avait vingt roses dans le bouquet. Cela signifiait que l'homme était sincère auprès d'elle.

 **Connor :** Les fleurs te plaisent ?

 **Sarah :** Oui… Au début, je trouvais ça un peu effrayant mais… Finalement, j'aime à croire que c'est réellement du romantisme et que tout les hommes ne sont pas des gros nuls.

 **Connor :** Ah ouais… Quand même. C'est par rapport au garçon de la pathologie ?

 **Sarah :** Oh… Non. Enfin… finalement oui, aussi. Si seulement y avait que lui…

 **Connor :** J'en déduis que ton rencard d'hier ne s'est pas bien passé ?

 **Sarah :** Ce n'était pas un rencard ! Mais ça a bien été catastrophique.

 **Connor :** Ah ! Autant pour moi, j'ai pensé que toi et lui... Enfin j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble.

 **Sarah :** Logan et moi ? Encore hier je t'aurai dis que c'était de l'histoire ancienne mais maintenant… j'en sais trop rien.

 **Connor :** Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

 **Sarah:** Oh non! Non, non, non!

 **Connor :** Sans vouloir être indiscret… Je suis un peu curieux de savoir ce qui a pu se passer hier soir pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Sarah regarda la porte des vestiaires toujours close. Elle était arrivée en avance, tout comme Connor et les autres médecins de jours n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. La jeune femme était vraiment perdue et en parler à Connor, bien que gênant pouvait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair. Après tout, il avait suffisamment de recul pour l'aider à faire le point, et il ne l'avait jamais jugé jusqu'ici…

 **Sarah :** Hmm… J'aimerai que ça reste entre nous alors, je ne veux pas que les autres apprennent…

 **Connor :** D'accord.

 **Sarah :** Hier soir… Tout se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon frère…

 **\- FLASH- BACK -**

Dans la voiture, Sarah avait eu le temps de repenser à sa relation avec Joey, et elle n'avait guère mis beaucoup de temps à en venir à la conclusion que cette relation sentimentale ne lui convenait pas. Enfin, si relation il y avait encore après la scène qu'il y avait eu un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait que constater que la conclusion de sa réflexion à ce sujet la soulageait bien plus que ça ne la peinait. Elle arriva donc bien plus détendue à la réception.

Celle-ci se déroulait dans un manoir en banlieue, chez un ami d'université de Logan et accessoirement de son frère, Léo. La réception accueillait une quarantaine de convives, la plupart ayant déjà la trentaine, ce qui ne gênait pas la jeune médecin. Elle les connaissait tous pour la plupart, et s'entendait même bien avec certain d'entre eux, même si elle était bien plus jeune.

 **Ashley :** Sarah! Quelle bonne surprise!

Ashley était une amie proche de Logan, et Sarah s'entendait bien avec elle. Ashley était assez excentrique ce qui pouvait donné des situations assez insolites par moment. Sarah constatait que son mariage la réussissait plutôt bien puisqu'elle affichait un joli ventre arrondi.

 **Sarah:** Ashley! Je suis ravi de te revoir! Et bah le mariage te réussis à ce que je vois.  
 **Ashley:** oh oui! J'adore ! Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que toi et Logan vous avez remis ça ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Qui c'est, peut-être que tu seras la prochaine à avoir la bague au doigt.

Sarah déglutit. Elle n'avait aucun envie de mentir à Ashley parce que ça faisait plaisir à Logan. Elle trouvait le comportement de ce dernier vraiment immature, et elle n'avait pas franchement l'envie de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle jeta un regard à Logan un peu plus loin, discutant avec ses amis et elle dit à Ashley doucement.

 **Sarah :** il n'y a rien entre Logan et moi, Ashley. C'est fini depuis longtemps entre nous.

 **Ashley :** oooh, j'avais cru comprendre que...

 **Sarah :** Logan m'a mis sur le fait accompli en venant me chercher ce soir au travail. Il a découvert que Léo et Théa se fréquentent et c'est sa façon à lui de se venger.  
 **Ashley :** oh je vois... L'idiot... Il se sert de toi! Mais... Pourquoi tu as accepté ?  
 **Sarah:** j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, et j'avais envie de vous revoir. Mais je ne cautionne pas ce que fait Logan.  
 **Ashley :** surtout que Théa et Léo sont ensemble depuis un an...  
 **Sarah:** vraiment ? Je l'ignorais...  
 **Ashley :** je suis la seule qui le savait jusqu'ici. Théa est ma meilleure amie et... On sait à quel point Logan peut déraisonner dès qu'il s'agit de sa sœur. Ils voulaient être sur que ça fonctionne entre eux avant de s'afficher ensemble. Un peu comme toi et Logan au début.  
 **Sarah:** Je comprends.

Quelques secondes après, Logan vint saluer Ashley et resta auprès de Sarah ne s'éloignant que pour faire les navettes jusqu'au buffet ou il remplissait l'assiette de la jeune médecin dès qu'il la trouvait un peu trop vide à son goût. Sarah n'était pas franchement surprise de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Logan avait toujours été très attentionné vis à vis d'elle, parfois même un peu trop.

 **Ashley :** Voilà Théa et Léo!

Sarah se tourna et regarda vers l'entrée ou le nouveau couple venait d'arriver. Elle ne put constater que l'évidence. Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble et semblaient tout deux aussi rayonnants l'un que l'autre. Au fond, Sarah était ravi de voir son frère qui lui paraissait si heureux et épanoui. Elle se réjouissait pour lui même si elle se rappelait que trop bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le même état d'esprit à son égard lorsqu'elle avait fréquenté Logan.

L'arrivée du couple fit se renfrogner Logan qui s'empressa d'emprisonner Sarah dans ses bras, blottissant son dos contre son torse, affichant un regard de défi envers Logan qui s'était figé en les voyant. Sarah n'aimait pas ça. Elle savait qu'elle servait de vengeance à Logan mais elle ne voulait pas provoquer de dispute. Malgré tout, elle tenait aux deux hommes et n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter de les voir se déchirer à nouveau. Léo semblait bouillir sur place tandis que Théa saluait d'autres personnes sans avoir remarqué la présence du "couple", ni Léo à deux doigts d'imploser.

 **Sarah:** s'il te plaît Logan, ne le provoque pas.

La voix de Sarah sonnait comme un supplice auquel Logan ne fit même pas attention, tant il bouillait lui aussi de voir sa sœur en compagnie d'un homme malgré ses trente-trois ans. Ashley observa la scène impuissante et désolé pour la jeune femme alors que Léo se diriger vers eux, le pas furieux et le regard brillant de colère.

 **Léo:** Lâche ma soeur de suite Logan.

Le sourire narquois qu'affichait Logan à cet instant précis ne laisser présager rien de bon pour la suite. Les regards s'étaient tourner vers les deux hommes après les premières paroles agressives de Léo. Théa s'approcha aussitôt afin de calmer l'homme et son frère, mais Logan était déjà en mode provocation.

 **Logan:** Elle est très bien dans mes bras.  
 **Léo:** arrête ce cirque de suite.  
 **Logan:** Oh je t'en prie ! Tu baises avec ma soeur, je couche avec la tienne, je vois pas où est le problème.

Alors que les yeux de Sarah s'agrandir de stupeur, Léo la poussa malgré lui avec violence afin de pouvoir mieux se jeter sur Logan. Sarah leur criait dessus leur ordonnant d'arrêter sans grand succès alors que les autres hommes tentèrent de les séparer, Théa s'exclama.

 **Théa:** écarter vous tous !

Aussitôt après, elle leur balança à la figure le contenu d'un seau à champagne après avoir enlever la bouteille (très important, elle allait pas gâcher du champagne quand même!). Les garçons se prirent donc de l'eau gelée et des glaçons sur la tête les faisant hurler de stupeur. Cela dit, ça eu également l'effet de les calmer sur le champ alors qu'ils regardèrent Thea d'un air complètement ahuri.

 **Théa:** Non mais vous n'avez pas honte tous les deux? Vous êtes complètement immatures, irrespectueux et irresponsables! Que ce soit bien clair ; Sarah est une grande fille Léo, elle fréquente qui elle veut. Tout comme je fréquente qui je veux et tu devras bien t'y faire Logan !

Théa avait une assurance aussi imposante que son frère et il fallait reconnaître que même supergirl ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisque Théa était réputé pour être une avocate redoutable lors de ses plaidoyers. Ni Logan, ni Leo n'osèrent dire quoique ce soit, jugeant préférable de faire profil bas en face d'elle.

Sarah qui avait assisté à la scène retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir Leo et Logan se déchirer comme ça alors qu'ils avaient longtemps étés inséparables. Fatiguée de tout ça, la jeune femme tourna les talons et après avoir dit au revoir à Ashley et son mari qui étaient les hôtes de la soirée, Sarah prit aussitôt la porte.

 **Logan:** Sarah! Sarah ! attends!

Logan se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite quittant aussi la réception.

 **Logan :** Attends Sarah ! Attends !

Le jeune homme courut jusqu'à elle, la mine défaite. Tout dans ses traits montrait qu'il culpabilisait, mais pour une fois Sarah n'en avait que faire. Il avait été trop loin, autant lui que Leo.

 **Logan :** Sarah s'il te plait !

Logan venait de l'attraper par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

 **Logan :** Je suis désolé !

 **Sarah :** Désolé ? Désolé ?! Mais tu t'es vu ? Tu te bats avec mon frère ! Mais sérieusement vous avez un grain ou quoi ? Vous avez trente-trois ans bordel ! Quand est-ce que vous deviendrez adultes ?! Non c'est de ma faute… J'aurai jamais du accepter de t'accompagner…

 **Logan :** Sarah… Sarah ou tu vas ?

 **Sarah :** Chez moi.

 **Logan :** Attends, s'te plait. Ecoute, j'ai déconné c'est certain, mais laisse moi au moins te ramener…

 **Sarah :** Je me débrouillerai.

 **Logan :** Il fait quelque chose comme moins dix Sarah ! Laisse-moi te ramener. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme finit quand même par capituler, grelotant de froid. Dans la voiture, le silence s'installa. Logan cherchait un moyen de désamorcer la situation alors que Sarah était décidé à rester silencieuse, toujours furieuse contre lui.

 **Logan :** Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?

 **Sarah :** Arrêtes Logan !

 **Logan :** Sarah…

 **Sarah :** C'est pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à avoir une relation stable. T'es pire qu'un gosse !

 **Logan :** Non, si je n'arrive pas à avoir de relation stable, c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier Sarah !

Sarah resta bouche-bée face à cette déclaration. Elle se redressa légèrement du siège passager et tourna la tête vers son ex-petit ami. Cette soirée était une vrai catastrophe, et cette conversation allait très certainement pas l'améliorer.

 **Sarah :** Non mais t'espères quand même pas t'en sortir avec une pirouette de ce genre ?!

 **Logan :** Une pirouette de ce genre ? Nan mais je te dis que je suis toujours amoureux de toi et tu m'engueules ?

 **Sarah :** Arrêtes Logan !

 **Logan :** J'en ai marre de faire semblant que cette situation me convient Sarah ! Tu as voulu qu'on se sépare, mais merde je t'aime encore! ça fait deux ans bientôt trois et pourtant, rien y fait…

 **Sarah :** Quand on s'est séparés tu étais d'accord je te rappelle !

 **Logan :** Non ! Je t'ai dis qu'on fera comme tu voudras, je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord avec ta décision !

 **Sarah :** Nan mais tu ne manques pas de culot là ! Tu te dédouanes derrière ça ? Tu sais quoi ! Tais-toi !

 **Logan :** Sarah !

 **Sarah :** Tais-toi !

Les deux ex se turent, laissant le silence revenir dans la voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Logan déposa Sarah devant chez elle. La jeune interne rentra dans l'immeuble d'un pas rapide et sans un regard en arrière, n'ayant toujours pas décolérer.

 **\- FIN DU FLASH-BACK -**

Connor avait écouté le récit de Sarah sans dire un mot, la regardant attentivement et buvant ses paroles. Sarah venait d'enfuir son visage dans ses mains, fatiguée et surtout, dépassée.

 **Sarah :** Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire vis-à-vis de Logan.

 **Connor :** Ce n'est pas une situation très simple, en effet. Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes séparés la première fois ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête et avoua à mi-mot.

 **Sarah :** La pression de nos familles entre autre chose, elles étaient très fortes et les tensions avec Leo intenables.

 **Connor :** Donc, si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes séparés, non pas à cause de vos sentiments mais à cause de votre environnement familial ?

 **Sarah :** Non ! Enfin…. Si… Ohhh… tu dois trouver que je suis pitoyable.

 **Connor :** Non, pas du tout. Les pressions familiales sont bien souvent les pires épreuves à surmonter.

Connor sourit à Sarah, lui montrant qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Toutefois, il n'avait pas franchement le cœur à sourire. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui broyer littéralement le cœur alors qu'il sentait ses chances auprès de Sarah s'envoler au profit de Logan. Toutefois, il fit bonne figure et tenta comme toutes les autres fois d'être là pour elle, même si c'était loin d'être aussi simple.

 **Connor :** Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça toi ?

 **Sarah :** Je tiens à Logan. C'est indéniable. Mais la relation qu'on a tissait après notre rupture me convient parfaitement. Et j'ai l'impression que… Je vais le perdre quoique je fasse.

 **Connor :** De ce que j'ai vu hier, je ne pense pas que tu le perdes, quoique tu décides de faire. Il tient beaucoup à toi, ça se voit. Je pense qu'à ce stade, c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux. Ecoutes ton cœur il est le mieux placé pour te conseiller sur ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Sarah dévisagea Connor, touchée par les paroles du médecin. Elle lui fit un sourire timide le remerciant silencieusement pour avoir été une oreille attentive.

 **April :** Coucou ! AHH SARAH ! Alors cette soirée ?!

April venait d'entrée avec Nathalie et Will sur ses talons et s'était littéralement jeter sur l'interne pour en savoir plus sur la soirée. Elle déchanta rapidement en voyant la tête de Sarah qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Connor lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, sachant qu'il risquait de subir un interrogatoire de la part de l'infirmière.

Dans l'ascenseur, il en profita pour sortir son téléphone et envoyé un message à Sarah :

 **? – 07h51 :** _Bonjour, la soirée te fut-elle agréable ? J'ai l'espoir que les roses t'ont convaincues de ma sincérité. :)_

Il envoya le message après une certaine hésitation, ayant la sensation d'être justement malhonnête avec elle en feintant l'ignorance de leur discussion. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix s'il voulait garder son anonymat.

 **Sarah – 07h53 :** _Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont toujours magnifiques. C'est la première fois que je reçois autant d'attention de quelqu'un :). Quant-à la soirée fut émotionnellement intense. J'espère que la tienne a été agréable :)_

Connor était sortit de l'ascenseur et devait aller voir un patient qu'il avait opéré la veille. Avant de se rendre au chevet de l'homme hospitalisé il envoya à Sarah:

 **? – 07h54 :** _Je vais bien, merci :) Ma soirée fut très calme :/ Et bien je vais continuer à t'envoyer des bouquets afin que tu ai l'attention que tu mérites :)_

 **Sarah - 07h56 :** _J'apprécie beaucoup cette attention, mais ne te ruines pas non plus :)_

 **? – 8h13 :** _Le prix n'a aucune importance, tant que ça te rends heureuse ne serait-ce que quelques secondes._

La matinée passa rapidement, les patients s'enchaînant les uns après les autres autant pour Sarah que pour Connor. Ce dernier avait toutefois eu l'occasion de parler avec Will après la sortie du bloc et contre tout attente, il lui résuma rapidement sa discussion avec Sarah, omettant quelques détails quand même.

 **Will :** Tu as l'intention de faire quoi du coup ?

 **Connor :** J'en sais rien. Ce qu'il y a entre elle et ce gars c'est… C'est quelque chose de fort.

 **Will :** Tu oublies une chose ?

 **Connor :** Laquelle ?

 **Will :** S'ils s'aimaient autant que tu l'imagines, je ne penses pas qu'ils auraient laissés leurs familles les séparer.

 **Connor :** Oui, sans doute. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout ça t'intéresse autant ? C'est pour te foutre de moi ?

 **Will :** J'admets que me foutre de toi et un passe temps que j'apprécie énormement, mais honnêtement, tu m'as déjà vu me moquer de toi sur ce sujet ?

 **Connor :** Non.

 **Will :** J'adore Sarah. Je suis la seule personne qui ait découvert que c'était toi les roses. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser de moi, je sais trop ce que tu vis pour me moquer de toi. Je me dis juste qu'une oreille attentive peut te faire du bien. Tu m'as bien aidé à certains moments depuis… l'affaire.

 **Connor :** Je vois, merci. Et toi, pourquoi tu dis rien à Nathalie ?

 **Will :** que… Quoi ?

 **Connor :** Oh je t'en prie. Tout le monde le sait à part peut-être la principale concernée.

 **Will :** Elle est veuve depuis peu et… elle n'est pas encore aller de l'avant. Je ne veux rien bousculer.

 **Connor :** Donc, tu préfères d'abord penser à son bien être et laisser tes sentiments de côtés,

 **Will :** Comme toi. J'ai une idée, on mange ensemble et je demande à Sarah de venir.

 **Connor :** Non attends ! Ce que t'ai raconté… Tu n'en parles à personne d'accord, surtout pas avec Sarah. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas en parler.

 **Will :** Pas de soucis ! Bon si tout va bien, je prends ma pause à midi et demi. On se retrouve au café d'en face ?

 **Connor :** pas de soucis.

Les deux médecins se séparèrent juste après vacant chacun à leurs patients respectifs.

* * *

 **Et voilà! pour cette semaine :)**

 **J'avoue que j'ai hésité à mettre le résumé de la soirée, mais je me suis dis que c'était utile pour comprendre la réaction de Sarah le matin et j'ai préféré ne pas être trop sadique en vous faisant poireauté quelques chapitres de plus! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu :) A votre avis, Sarah va-t-elle retourné auprès de Logan? ^^ A la semaine prochaine!**

 **PS: ( Il y a des chances que la suite soit posté vendredi ou lundi exceptionnellement, car je n'aurai probablement pas d'accès à un ordinateur le week-end prochain!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - La tumulte des sentiments?

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! ^^ Je dois dire que ce chapitre a été plutôt difficile a écrire, je l'ai recommencé trois fois ^^**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas d'exclure un peu certains personnages ( notamment Ethan, les infirmières et Nathalie), mais j'essaye de me centrer vraiment sur l'évolution Connor/Sarah qui prends une nouvelle tournure ^^**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements par les reviews! je suis ravi que ça vous plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ce chapitre sera toujours autant plaisant à lire pour vous tous ^^**

 **Fanmed: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu ne seras pas déçue par Logan ^^**

 **Lenika08: Il va justement y avoir plus de moments Connor/Sarah pour bientôt ^^ Encore un tout petit peu de patience ^^**

 **ChMed: Oui, c'était plus logique de mettre le résumé de la soirée pour éviter les incompréhension ^^ Je suis ravi que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^**

 **OphelShipper: Merci a toi de me suivre et pour ton commentaire ^^ Je pense que Sarah/Connor ne sera jamais vu dans la série, mais croisons les doigts pour que ça arrive ^^ Pour ma part, je suis pas pressée qu'elle découvre qui est l'homme aux roses, mais ça arrivera bientôt ^^**

 **Merci encore beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui mine de rien, m'encourage et me font chaud au coeur ^^**

 **Dernière petite annonce: j'ai écris deux one-shot ^^ que j'ai publié sur le forum. Ils ne sont pas très long alors n'hésitez pas à aller les lire et à dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Sans plus attendre, place au nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

 ***-*-* CHAPITRE 6 - La tumulte des sentiments *-*-***

Sarah n'était pas dupe, Will semblait bien trop enthousiaste pour un simple repas pour que ça soit juste de la bonne humeur. Toutefois, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait à tout prix manger avec elle ce midi, n'ayant pas tellement le temps, ni le cœur à ça. Elle avait reçu un message dans la matinée de l'homme aux roses auquel elle n'avait pas encore prit le temps de répondre, ses pensées ne se dirigeant que vers Logan. Puisqu'elle attendait Will pour aller manger un bout, elle eut enfin quelques secondes pour s'attarder sur le message et cela lui changea un peu les idées:

 **? – 11h22 :** _Quelle est ta fleur préférée ?_

Sarah sourit. Elle adorait les roses certes, mais ce n'était pas les fleurs qu'elle affectionnait le plus. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle était très fleur de toute façon. En général, elle préférait largement les voir dans la nature que dans des bouquets. Mais il était vrai qu'une fleur se distinguait plus à ses yeux.

 **Sarah – 12h31 :** _J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une information confidentielle… ^^_

 **? – 12h 32 :** _:'( Oh ! ne soit pas si cruelle :(_

 **Sarah – 12h33 :** _Cruelle ? Attends, c'est pas moi qui cache mon identité ^^_

 **? – 12h34 :** _S'il te plait, comprends mon point de vue :(_

 **Sarah – 12h36 :** _Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ton point de vue alors que tu insinues simplement que je suis assez superficielle pour porter un jugement sur qui tu es sans te connaître._

Entre la soirée d'hier et ces messages là, Sarah sentait la mauvaise humeur l'accaparée une nouvelle fois. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe alors que Will arrivait enfin. Les deux médecins prirent aussitôt le chemin du café situé de l'autre côté de la route afin de prendre un bon repas.

 **Will :** Alors tu as pu savoir qui est l'homme aux roses ?

 **Sarah :** Non toujours pas. Même ses messages ne m'apprennent rien sur lui.

 **Will :** ses messages ?

 **Sarah :** Oui, on s'envoie des textos.

 **Will :** Vraiment ? et ça donne quoi ?

Will était très intéressé par ça découverte. Bien sur qu'il savait qui était l'homme aux roses, mais il n'avait pas entendu parlé de texto jusqu'ici et il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils s'échangeaient.

 **Sarah :** Pas grand-chose, on a pas beaucoup parlé et pour le peu que j'en sache, il refuse de me dire qui il est parce qu'il croit que je suis suffisamment superficielle pour le juger sans le connaître vraiment.

 **Will :** Quoi ?!

Will était éberlué par cet aveu se demandant si Sarah n'avait pas mal compris ou si Connor essayait de se griller tout seul. Mais vue la contrariété de Sarah et l'air morose qu'elle affichait, il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

 **Will :** Euh, peut-être qu'il est maladroit et que c'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire…

Il avait dit ça en entrant dans le café. Il vit que Connor était déjà là, assit à une table. Il s'y dirigea donc en invitant Sarah à le suivre.

 **Sarah :** Non, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Sarah répondit en arrivant à la table. Elle s'installa à côté de Will et salua Connor en souriant, ce dernier assit en face d'elle sur la banquette.

 **Will :** Donc… C'est un idiot.

Will rit et regarda Connor avec un sourire innocent que Sarah ne remarqua pas, occupé à regarder le menu proposé. Ils commandèrent juste après et se remirent à parler, Will voulant en savoir plus sur Logan ce qui n'enthousiasma pas vraiment Sarah.

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi je te parlerais de mon ancienne relation?

 **Will :** Bah histoire qu'on en sache plus sur toi !

 **Sarah :** Oh… Je vois… Et toi avec le docteur Manning, tu en es ou ?

Le sourire de Will se figea alors que Connor éclata d'un grand rire franc.

 **Connor :** Là, elle t'a eu comme un bleu !

 **Will :** Je vois pas de quoi tu…

 **Sarah :** Oh je t'en prie ! On a tous remarqué à quel point tu la dévores des yeux.

 **Will :** C'est pas vrai !

 **Connor :** Ah si, c'est vrai. On a tous remarqué !

 **Sarah :** Tu comptes faire quoi ?

 **Will :** Hey ! On parlait de toi là !

 **Sarah :** C'est plus intéressant ta vie privée !

 **Will :** Non je crois pas ! N'est-ce pas Rhodes ?

 **Connor :** Laissez-moi en dehors de vos divergences d'opinions…

 **Will :** Oh le petit joueur.

 **Sarah :** Non mais laisse Connor en dehors de ça.

 **Will :** Tu prends sa défense ?

 **Sarah :** Je prends la défense de personne, y a pas d'agression à ce que je sache.

 **Will :** Alors, tu en es ou de ta vie sentimentale ? Joey ? Logan ? ou l'homme aux roses ?

 **Sarah :** C'est privé !

 **Will :** Allez ! à nous tu peux le dire ! On dira rien à April ! Promiiiis !

 **Sarah :** Là n'est pas la question !

 **Will:** Aloooors?

 **Sarah :** Joey, je suppose que c'est fini, vu la scène d'hier. De toute façon si c'est pas le cas, ça le sera très rapidement. Le mystérieux homme aux roses, je pense que vu la considération qu'il a de moi, mieux vaut couper court. Je compte plus répondre à ses messages comme ça ce sera clair.

Sarah se tut, sous le regard des deux hommes. Elle avait fini par céder à Will, sachant qu'il était trop borné pour arrêter de la questionner. Au moins elle avait répondu à deux des questions, laissant en suspens ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Logan.

 **Will :** Donc, tu ne veux plus savoir qui est l'homme aux roses, ni lui laisser une chance. C'est dommage, tu pourrais être agréablement surprise qui sait…

 **Sarah :** Oh je t'en prie Will !

Sarah l'avait coupé, exaspéré par les paroles du médecin et se tourna vers Connor, décidé à lui demander son avis. Connor avait toujours été de bons conseils pour elle, et ne l'avait jamais jugé sur quoique ce soit jusqu'ici.

 **Sarah :** Connor, tu ferais quoi si une personne qui prétends s'intéresser à toi ne te dévoiles pas son identité parce qu'elle te croit suffisamment superficiel pour le juger sans apprendre à le connaître.

Connor se figea, jeta un regard en biais à Will puis le reporta sur Sarah, très mal à l'aise. Cette situation était d'autant plus délicate qu'il avait peur de se trahir mais il devait jouer le jeu au maximum. Malgré la rougeur apparente qui était apparue sur ses pommettes, il dit avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

 **Connor :** Et bien… cette personne t'a dit mot pour mot qu'elle te pensait superficielle ?

Sarah resta quelques instants coït, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette question. Elle finit par faire non de la tête sous le regard des deux médecins. Sauvé par le serveur qui amena les plats, elle commença à manger doucement avant d'admettre.

 **Sarah :** Il a dit qu'il avait souvent été jugé pour ce qu'il n'était pas, et qu'il voulait garder l'anonymat un temps pour apprendre à se connaître.

 **Will :** ça change la donne.

 **Sarah :** Mais c'est…. Enfin comment apprendre à se connaître si on ne s'est même pas à qui on s'adresse ?

 **Will :** De ce que tu sais, c'est qu'il fait partie du personnel de l'hôpital non ? Il veut juste parler et que vous vous découvrez petit à petit. Je vois pas ce que tu perds à jouer le jeu.

 **Sarah :** J'en sais rien…

 **Will :** Tu trouves pas ça super romantique ?

 **Sarah :** Le romantisme ?

Sarah éclata d'un rire sans joie. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était une fine connaisseuse en la matière. Elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'homme dans sa vie et sa relation la plus longue était avec Logan. Ce dernier bien qu'attentionné n'était pas non plus un romantique dans l'âme.

 **Sarah :** Quand j'étais avec Logan, la dernière st valentin que j'ai passé en couple avec lui, il m'a amené voir un match de football US avec ses potes et ça a fini en beuverie. C'est un exemple de romantisme dont il était fin connaisseur. Et j'ai probablement du fréquenté que des garçons qui n'avait probablement pas la connaissance de la signification du romantisme...

Will éclata de rire alors que Connor la regarda surpris par cet aveu.

 **Will :** Ah ouais quand même ! Et t'es resté trois ans avec lui c'est ça ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 **Connor :** Je comprends ton scepticisme face au romantisme.

Connor lui sourit tendrement, Sarah le lui rendant avec plaisir sous le regard de Will qui n'en loupa pas une miette. Finalement, Will commenta peu après, faisant rougir les deux médecins qui se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient regardés ainsi pendant de longues secondes.

 **Will :** Donc le romantisme pour toi, c'est le mystère le plus total. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir Sarah ? Pendant un mois, réponds au question de l'homme aux roses, échange avec lui sans te poser d'autres questions… Et après on verra.

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

 **Will :** Pour savoir ce qu'est le véritable romantisme ?

 **Sarah :** Le mystère et le romantisme c'est pas censé être la même chose.

 **Will :** Tu ne peux pas juste… savourer le fait d'avoir un admirateur secret ?

 **Sarah :** Je… bon, je vais essayer…

Sarah capitula, sachant que Will n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle mangea avec appétit son burger et ses frites, jetant de temps en temps des regards vers Connor. Jusqu'ici, elle l'avait vu comme un médecin gentil, compétent et de bon conseil, mais elle commençait à le voir différemment malgré elle. Elle le voyait comme un homme, et un homme attirant de surcroît.

Elle fut toutefois dérangée de son observation en biais par son téléphone qui vibra, l'alertant d'un message. Elle le lu avec appréhension et semblait en proie au doute.

 **Will :** Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

 **Sarah :** Euh… rien…

 **Will :** C'est à propos de ton ex c'est ça ?

Sarah écarquilla les yeux et regarda Will avec une expression de stupeur. Will sourit en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

 **Will :** J'ai vu juste !

 **Sarah :** Comment tu as déviné ?

 **Will :** Simple suggestion. Tu es parti avec lui hier. Tu n'as parlé à personne de ta soirée de la veille…

Sarah tourna la tête vers Connor, le seul qui était au courant, du moins ce qu'elle croyait.

 **Sarah :** Il veut qu'on se voie ce soir.

Sarah regardait Connor qui lui sourit avec une certaine douceur sans rien dire. Elle avait espéré qu'il saurait la conseiller sur ce qu'elle devait faire, mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas enclin à ouvrir la bouche à ce sujet.

 **Will :** Et c'est un problème ?

Comprenant que Connor n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de ça, Sarah reporta son attention sur Will, légèrement frustrée et déçue. Elle était d'autant plus surprise de ressentir ce genre de sentiment à l'instant, et se demanda même pourquoi l'avis de Connor était si important à ses yeux ? Probablement parce qu'il était toujours de bons conseils avec elle, pensa-t-elle avant de se concentré sur la réponse à donner à Will.

 **Sarah :** Je suppose que non…

 **Will :** Mais ?

 **Sarah :** Hier, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait encore.

 **Will:** Hein?!

 **Sarah :** C'est si surprenant que ça ?

Sarah aurait pu être vexée par la réaction de Will, sauf qu'elle avait dit ça avec un sourire affectueux.

 **Will :** non, bien sur que non mais… Tu lui as dis quoi ?

 **Sarah :** Euh… Et bien il m'a dit ça en pleine dispute et du coup on a pas pu en parlé vraiment…

 **Will :** Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien… Je suppose qu'il faut que je parle avec lui.

 **Will:** Et?

 **Sarah :** Et quoi ?

 **Will :** Tu vas te remettre avec lui ?

 **Sarah :** Je… Je… J'en sais rien.

 **Will :** Tu n'en sais rien ?

 **Sarah** : Je… Je… Et toi alors ? Tu comptes lui dire quand au docteur Manning ?

 **Will :** Mais c'est pas la question là !

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi tu te dégonfles ?

 **Will :** Je ne me dégonfles pas !

 **Sarah :** Alors tu vas lui parler ?

 **Will:** Non!

 **Sarah :** Donc, tu te dégongles !

 **Will :** Nooon ! Ohhh tu m'énerves !

Will se mit à bouder et mangea en silence ce qu'il avait encore dans son assiette. Sarah affichait un sourire victorieux et pouvait enfin être tranquille sous le regard amusé de connor. Le repas finit, les trois médecins se hâtèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital pour reprendre le travail.

Juste après s'être séparé, et après avoir réfléchi durant la fin du repas Sarah, prit son téléphone et envoya une réponse au mystérieux homme aux roses.

 **Sarah – 13h18 :** _La lys. C'est ma fleur préférée. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions si tu réponds aussi au mienne :) Je ne t'interrogerai pas sur ton identité, c'est d'accord ? :)_

 **? – 13h20 :** _La lys ? une magnifique fleur ! très fragile aussi. Ca me fait plaisir que tu proposes cette solution et j'apprécie que tu acceptes de patienter avant que je t'avoue qui je suis :) qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?_

 **Sarah – 13h23 :** _Une conversation que j'ai eu durant ma pause repas. :) Tu es originaire de Chicago ?_

 **? – 13h24 :** _Et bien, je remercierais bien la personne qui t'a convaincu de me laisser une chance :) Et oui, je suis bien originaire de Chicago. Tu as toujours voulu être médecin ?_

 **Sarah – 13h26 :** _^^ Non :) ça fait longtemps que je voulais travailler dans le médical, mais plus dans la recherche que sur le terrain :) Mais je ne suis pas déçue de ce que je vis aux urgences :) j'adore ça. Mais j'avoue… Les deux seuls métiers que j'avais eu en tête avant, j'avais six ans et je voulais être vétérinaire… et à 9 ans, j'avais dans l'idée de devenir joueuse de soccer professionnelle! et toi ?_

 **? - 13h30 :** _Vétérinaire ? C'est soigné les araignées qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Tu aimes le soccer ? Je n'ai pas toujours voulu être médecin. Je voulais être pilote de voiture de course quand j'étais gamin. Puis astronaute, jokey aussi, et livreur de pizza et finalement, je me suis rabattu sur la médecine ! ^^_

 **Sarah – 14h45 :** _Et bien, toute une panoplie de travail des plus intéressant ! Livreur de pizza ? qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Savoir que tu ne pourrais que transporter des pizzas et pas les manger ? ^^ J'adore le soccer :) j'adorerai pouvoir retourner sur un terrain ! Et oui je l'admets… J'aurai plutôt tendance à hurler plutôt que soigner une araignée. :(_

 **? – 17h59 : **_Tout à fait ! Je ne m'en serais psychologiquement pas remis de voir toutes ces pizzas me passer sous le nez ! ^^ Donc tu es une footballeuse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de jouer ? Quant-aux araignées, je compatis beaucoup :/_

 **Sarah – 18h11 :** _Donc tu aimes les pizzas… Tu as une préférence ? J'étais une footballeuse et disons que le temps m'empêche de jouer et une vieille blessure me dit de me tenir tranquille ! ^^ Tu as peur de quoi ? (Tu connais ma peur des araignées alors je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui te ferait hurler ^^)_

La journée était rapidement passée pour les médecins et Sarah n'était pas mécontente qu'elle se termine. Alors qu'elle revêtit son blouson sous les regards curieux d'April qui ne savait toujours pas comment c'était passé la soirée. Finalement, l'infirmière n'y tint plus.

 **April :** Allez s'te plait ! Raconte ! pitiiiié !

Maggie et Nathalie semblaient toute aussi intéressées alors que Will rentrait dans les vestiaires en soufflant comme un buffle.

 **Will :** Je rêve de mon lit tout éveillé ! C'est grave d'après vous ?

 **Nathalie :** C'est problématique mais tu t'en remettras !

 **April :** Allez Sarah pitiééééé.

Will regarda dans la direction de Sarah et April, alors que Nathalie reporta à nouveau son attention sur les filles.

 **Sarah :** Puisque tu tiens à ce point à savoir… Mon frère et Logan se sont battus à peine arrivés, la sœur de Logan les a séparés en leur balançant de l'eau glacé à la figure et je me suis barrée. Ce fut donc une super soirée…

April prit un air horrifiée, puis désolé avant de balbutier à l'étudiante en médecine des excuses. Connor entra à ce moment et s'aperçu du silence qui régnait dans la pièce et de l'air grave qu'affichait les filles, exceptée peut-être Sarah qui ne vit même pas son entrée, trop occupée à s'habiller.

 **Connor :** Waw, qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

 **Will :** Bah Sarah viens de nous résumé sa soirée d'hier…

 **Sarah :** D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à Logan.

La jeune femme avait pensé à voix haute puisqu'elle ne fit pas plus attention aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle sortie son téléphone pour composer un message sur son écran :

 **Sarah - 18h54 :** _On se retrouve chez moi dans une heure._

 **Logan – 18h54 :** _J'y serai._

C'est donc pensive qu'elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, Will lâcha :

 **Will :** Hey Sarah, ça te dit qu'on aille au Molly histoire de décompressé ?

 **Sarah :** Humm pas ce soir Will, j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

 **Will:** Logan?

 **Sarah :** Le concept de vie privé te dit quelque chose ?

 **Will :** Donc c'est bien Logan, tu vas faire quoi alors ?

 **Sarah :** ça te regarde pas.

 **Ethan :** salut ! vous parlez de quoi ?

 **Connor :** Ils parlent du concept de vie privée qui est visiblement totalement étranger à Will.

 **Ethan :** Je vois. Fascinant. Euh bah… bonne soirée !

Ethan prit sa veste et sortit aussitôt ne voulant surtout pas se mêler à ce genre de conversation. Sarah en profita pour faire de même et souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde. Connor la talonna et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

 **Connor :** Bon courage pour ce soir…

 **Sarah :** Euh… Merci. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?

 **Connor :** Rien de bien particulier. Je pense que je vais me reposer un peu.

 **Sarah :** Connor… est-ce que tu penses qu'un couple qui s'est séparé une fois peu avoir une seconde chance ?

 **Connor :** Honnêtement Sarah, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre. C'est un choix qui t'appartient et je ne veux pas t'influencer à ce sujet…

Sarah lui sourit avec tendresse, appréciant l'honnêteté de Connor. Lorsqu'il lui sourit en retour, elle sentit les pulsions de son cœur s'accélérer et alors qu'elle se sentit rougir à cette réaction elle lui dit au revoir rapidement avant de disparaître au plus vite de sa vue.

Sur le chemin menant à chez elle, Sarah était perdue. Elle avait toujours trouvé Connor sympathique bien qu'un peu borné et trop sur de lui. Mais depuis qu'elle avait eue quelques discussions avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, peut-être même trop. Et sa réaction ce soir commençait à l'effrayer un peu. Comme si sa vie sentimentale n'était pas suffisamment compliquée, son cœur semblait avoir décidé de lui compliqué la tâche en rajoutant Connor à l'équation.

 _* Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une simple attirance ? Après tout, il est bel homme, et il est gentil, attentionné, à l'écoute… et oh merde… je peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, c'est pas possible… Non, c'est juste pas possible ! Je dois me ressaisir.*_ Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'elle atteignit enfin son appartement.

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre! Alors que va-t-il se passé? Sarah va-t-elle répondre positivement aux sentiments de Logan? Est-ce qu'elle va tenté de comprendre ce qu'elle commence à ressentir pour Connor? Et que va-t-elle faire de l'homme aux roses alors qu'elle communique de plus en plus avec lui? Bientôt la suite^^ A dimanche prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Point de non retour

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine!**

 **Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser pour la publication hebdomadaire tardive ainsi que pour la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre (que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et que j'ai terminé y a une heure. :/) Je prends le risque de le publier, même si je trouve qu'il est très brouillon :/**

 **En revanche, j'ai une "bonne nouvelle", j'ai bien avancé sur la suite de ce chapitre en une demi-heure :D Et je sais ENFIN ou je vais allé exactement ^^ J'espère donc faire des publications plus rapprochées, même si je ne garantis rien ^^**

 **Un grand merci pour vos Reviews et vos encouragements qui font toujours autant plaisir ^^ Et je dois reconnaître que pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, c'est en lisant vos review que j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas abandonner carrément l'histoire ^^**

 **Trève de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et à très vite!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Point de non retour

En arrivant chez elle, Sarah prit une douche rapide avant que Logan n'arrive. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, un peu trop axées sur Connor à son grand malheur – ou pas ? -. La jeune femme revêtit un survêtement de sport, jogging et pull large afin d'être à l'aise et attendit donc l'arrivée de Logan assise sur son canapé, Simba lové sur ses genoux. Elle profitait du retard de son ex – il avait une minute de retard pour le moment – pour lire le message que le mystérieux homme aux roses lui avait envoyé.

 **? – 19h43 :** _J'adore les pizzas ! J'ai une préférence pour la pizza pepperoni. Une blessure ? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? Si je te révèle quel animal me fait peur, non seulement ma virilité va en prendre un coup, mais tu risques de te moquer :'( Mais bon, comme c'est donnant donnant… J'ai la phobie… des souris et des rats et accessoirement… des fourmis._

Sarah éclata de rire en lisant la fin du message. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer et elle était bien contente qu'il n'était pas là pour la voir. Elle répondit aussitôt à son message.

 **Sarah – 20h03 :** _La pizza pepperoni avec supplément fromage… un délice *-* ! Oui, une vieille blessure à la cheville mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler :/ Je dois admettre que c'est assez mignon comme phobie. ^^_

 **? – 20h05 :** _Ah tu vois que tu te moques de moi ! je le savais :'(. Je comprends_ _pas de soucis ^^ Et oui, le supplément fromage ça va de soit ! C'est tellement logique que je n'avais pas cru bon de le préciser ! Et sinon, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

Sarah n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Logan était arrivé. Sarah se leva et alla ouvrir la porte ou Logan se tenait devant l'air détendu, un pack de bière dans une main une boite à pizza dans l'autre.

 **Sarah :** Tu joues au livreur maintenant ?

Elle s'effaca aussitôt pour le laisser rentrer mais n'en était pas moins ravie de son initiative. Elle avait faim et elle allait avoir besoin de force pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

 **Logan :** Je me suis dis que tu n'aurais pas mangé alors…

Ils se mirent à table tous les deux, et Logan ouvrit les bière tandis que Sarah découvrait dans la boîte sa pizza préférée.

 **Sarah :** Pizza au pepperoni avec supplément de fromage ? Je croyais que tu n'en étais pas fan.

 **Logan :** Mais toi si il me semble ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux commencèrent à manger s'échangeant quelques banalités en évitant grandement de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient dupes. C'était la raison de la présence de Logan et tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir aborder le sujet. C'est finalement Sarah qui mit la discussion sur le tapis à la fin de sa deuxième et dernière part de pizza, une fois repue.

 **Sarah :** écoutes Logan…

 **Logan :** Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que je ne vais pas aimé la suite.

 **Sarah :** Parce que… ça ne te plairas pas je pense. Mais faut vraiment qu'on en parle.

 **Logan :** Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

 **Sarah :** Si je t'aime. Mais… plus comme avant. Pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime.

 **Logan :** Je vois… c'est ce type de l'hôpital ?

 **Sarah :** le type de l'hô.. Ah ! Joey ?! Non non ! De toute façon après la scène qu'il a eut hier soir je ne pense pas le revoir de sitôt. Mais non Logan, ce n'est pas à cause de lui, ni à cause d'un autre homme. C'est juste… comme ça.

Logan semblait anéanti par cette réponse. Même s'il ne pleurait pas – ce n'était pas vraiment son genre – cela se voyait dans son regard qu'il en avait envie. Il resta silencieux, pensif quelques instants avant de demander.

 **Logan :** Est-ce que… Je veux dire… Est-ce… Si je m'étais battu pour notre couple à l'époque… tu crois que…

 **Sarah :** Logan arrête… C'est… tu te fais du mal ! Les si ne changeront rien…

 **Logan :** ça va être dur…

 **Sarah :** De ?

 **Logan :** De faire comme si je n'avais plus ce genre de sentiment pour toi.

 **Sarah :** Je… suis désolé… Vraiment désolé Logan.

 **Logan :** Je comprends Sarah… Par contre ne m'en veut pas mais… je pense que je vais avoir besoin de prendre un peu de distance pour un moment…

 **Sarah :** Je comprends…

Logan partit aussitôt après, laissant Sarah seule dans son appartement. C'est une fois qu'elle se laissa tombé sur son canapé à nouveau qu'elle fondit en larmes alors qu'elle relâchait enfin la pression. Elle était peiné pour Logan, mais elle avait été honnête avec lui. Maintenant, elle espérait que ça décision ne mette pas un terme à son amitié avec lui. Elle regarda le téléphone et mis une dizaine de minute à se décider à répondre à l'anonyme.

 **Sarah - 21h16 :** _huum. Une soirée difficile. J'ai hâte qu'elle se finisse. Je te dis bonne nuit :)_

 **? – 21h20 :** _Je suis désolé pour ta soirée, j'espère que ta nuit sera douce :)_

Le lendemain, Sarah arriva au travail un quart d'heure en avance. Lorsqu'elle vit les roses sur son placard, elle était plutôt étonnée, habituée à en avoir au minimum une dizaine. Elle n'eut pas de mal à les compter cette fois-ci puisqu'il n'y en avait que trois. La jeune femme les ôta du placard et les déposa à l'intérieur, s'interrogeant sur la signification du nombre. Elle vérifia sur son téléphone et se mit à rougir : « Je t'aime ».

Autant Sarah n'était pas très à l'aise avec ses mots, autant elle trouvait ce message vraiment prématuré et effrayant. La jeune femme referma vite son placard avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur les autres médecins et infirmières prenant leur service aussi. Elle salua rapidement April et Will qui venait d'entrer avant de sortir presque en courant pour échapper aux questions.

La journée se passa rapidement et bien qu'elle avait reçue plusieurs messages, elle n'eut pas le temps de les lire avant seize heures.

 **Leo – 10h45 :** Salut Sarah, je m'excuse pour mon comportement durant la réception, j'espère que tu vas bien, j'aimerai qu'on se voit si possible rapidement.

Sarah grinça des dents. Elle en voulait beaucoup à son frère d'avoir été aussi stupide et n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle lu le message suivant qui provenait de l'homme aux roses.

 **? – 11h29 :** _Bonjour ! J'espère que ta nuit fut agréable :) Passe une bonne journée :)_

 **Sarah – 17h32** : _Salut, désolé pour la réponse tardive, la journée fut très longue. J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée ? Simple curiosité, tu as des frères et sœurs ?_

Et enfin le dernier message venait de Joey. Sans grande surprise, il lui annonçait que c'était fini car il ne voulait pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Sarah lui répondit qu'elle comprenait et lui souhaita d'être heureux quand même. Elle écouta ensuite sa boite vocale ou son père lui demandait de l'avertir si elle venait au mariage accompagnée, ce qui n'enthousiasma pas la jeune femme.

 **? - 17h35 :** _Ma journée fut comme les autres ^^ Et oui, j'ai une sœur. Et toi ? Hormis un grand frère, tu en as d'autres ?_

 **Sarah - 17h35 :** _J'ai un autre grand frère oui :)_

Alors qu'elle frissonnait en regardant la vue sur les toits de Chicago, elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules et sursauta légèrement, se tournant pour voir qui était l'intrus.

 **Connor :** Tu ne veux pas tomber malade je suppose.

 **Sarah :** Oh ! Connor… mais et toi ? tu vas attraper froid.

 **Connor :** Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 **Sarah :** Non non… ça va… juste… des problèmes familiaux.

 **Connor :** Oh. Ton frère ? Enfin je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler…

 **Sarah :** Mon frère oui, mais aussi mon père… Il se remarie…

 **Connor :** Oh. Et tu n'aimes pas ta future belle-mère ?

 **Sarah :** Pour ça, faudrait-il encore que je la connaisse vraiment.

 **Connor :** Non ?!

 **Sarah :** Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça… Il a essayé de me la présenté à plusieurs reprises mais… J'ai toujours réussi à esquiver.

 **Connor :** tu ne veux pas que ton père refasse sa vie ?

 **Sarah :** C'est… pas ça… Il a décidé après toutes ces années et un divorce difficile, d'épouser sa maîtresse.

 **Connor :** Ah ouais quand même!

 **Sarah :** C'est toi qui disais que la famille était toujours la plus dure épreuve non ?

Connor laissa échapper un sourire à ce rappel avant de répondre.

 **Connor :** Oui je le reconnais ! Mais je n'imaginais pas vraiment ce genre d'épreuves là !

 **Sarah :** tu disais ça par rapport à vos parents ?

 **Connor:** hmm.

Et Connor lui confessa quelques points sur sa vie personnelle, le suicide de sa mère et sa colère envers son père qu'il jugeait responsable. Compréhensive, Sarah l'écouta avec attention sans jamais l'interrompre, touché par le fait qu'il se confie à elle avec autant de confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent néanmoins se séparer, Sarah étant appelé en urgence pour un de ses patients.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle souriait bêtement, touché par ce moment de complicité qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au rez de chaussé, là ou les urgences se trouvaient qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours la veste de Connor. Elle la déposa dans son placard pour ne pas la perdre avant de se rendre au chevet de son patient.

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsqu'elle termina le travail. Elle s'assit quelques instants dans un des fauteuils des vestiaires pour souffler un peu et pour attendre Connor afin de lui rendre son blouson.

 **Will :** Dure journée ?

Sarah qui avait fermé les yeux quelques instants les rouvrit pour faire face au sourire de Will. Il semblait en pleine forme et elle se demandait comment il faisait après une journée de douze heure à courir partout.

 **Sarah:** Voui...

 **Will :** ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Sarah haussa les épaules. Autant elle avait apprécié les instants passé avec Connor sur le toit, autant tout le reste avait eu tendance à l'agacée. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Connor n'était que de l'amitié voir une certaine attirance et que ce serait que passager, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment pour le moment.

 **Sarah :** Si si… Will, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

 **Will :** Oui, bien sur…

Will était inquiet pour la jeune femme, il s'assit à côté d'elle en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Sarah sembla hésiter avant de se lancer et de demander :

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Au docteur Manning ?

Will se tendit légèrement, mais bien que gêné par cette question, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait posé. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre, il laissa plutôt son cœur s'exprimer.

 **Will :** Et bien… Elle a perdu son mari il y a même pas un an. Elle vient d'accoucher… Et je ne veux pas la brusquer. Et comme j'ignore comment elle réagira si je lui dis ouvertement, j'ai peur que ça affecte notre relation et par conséquent, notre travail en commun. Je préfère attendre et lui montrer par mes actes que je tiens a elle et que je suis là si elle a besoin, même si du coup, elle ne sait pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle.

 **Sarah :** Je vois…

 **Will :** Tu as l'air soucieuse…

 **Sarah :** Hein ? Oh non, c'est juste que… Je réfléchissais.

 **Will :** Quoi ? tu es amoureuse ?

 **Sarah :** Non !

L'exclamation brusque et rapide de la jeune femme fit sourire Will. Un sourire victorieux qui faisait clairement comprendre à Sarah qu'il ne la croyait pas. Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles avant qu'il ne demande avec enthousiasme.

 **Will :** Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

 **Sarah :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 **Will :** C'est l'homme aux roses ?!

 **Sarah :** Non !

 **Will :** Donc tu es bien amoureuse !

 **Sarah :** Je ! Rooh tu m'énerves.

Will laissa un éclat de rire franchir ses lèvres avant de redevenir sérieux. Il voulait savoir de qu'il s'agissait, même s'il redoutait de savoir la réponse. Elle devait parler avec Logan la veille, et il ignorait le résultat de la conversation. C'était elle remise avec son ex ?

 **Will :** Tu t'es remise avec Logan ?

Sarah regarda Will quelques instants avant de fondre en larmes, laissant Will décontenancé. Il prit Sarah dans ses bras pour la consoler, même s'il ignorait la raison de ses larmes. Et si elle s'était remise avec Logan et qu'elle était triste à cause de ça ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Alors que Will tenait Sarah dans ses bras pour la consoler, ils furent surpris ainsi par April, Nathalie et Connor en grande conversation. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils surprirent les deux médecins dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce qui jeta un froid dans la salle.

Avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que Sarah était entrain de pleurer, Will eut le temps de croiser le regard de Connor et il aurait parié que si Connor avait pu le tuer à cet instant, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Heureusement, Sarah finit par se reprendre et se redressa, dévoilant son visage gonflé alors qu'elle avait séchée ses larmes contre Will :

 **April :** Sarah, ça ne va pas ?

 **Sarah :** Si si, je dois y aller… Ah Connor, ta veste.

Sarah se leva et donna la veste à Connor et le remercia avant de foncer vers la sortie sous le regard de ses collègues. Si Will ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec Connor, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Sarah seule alors qu'elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Il se leva brusquement et la suivit aussitôt sous les regards ahuris de leurs collègues.

 **April :** Est-ce que quelqu'un à compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer ?

 **Nathalie :** Et si c'était Will l'homme aux roses.

 **April :** Aucun risque !

 **Nathalie :** Mais… ça expliquerait…

 **April** : Je t'assure Nathalie, y a aucun risque… ou sinon il cache bien son jeu !

Nathalie capitula, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'assurance d'April à cette question. Connor ne s'attarda pas sur elles, récupérant sa veste et quittant la salle de repos sans demander son reste. Dehors, Will avait rattrapé Sarah et n'était pas décidé à la lâcher avant de savoir ce qu'il y avait. Ils partirent donc ensemble au Molly, et Sarah lui résuma la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Logan et la crainte qui la hantait d'avoir perdu définitivement son meilleur ami.

 **Will :** Je vois. Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps et il finira par revenir…

 **Sarah :** Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? Il m'en veut beaucoup… même s'il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça.

 **Will :** Il a été blessé dans son amour propre. Et se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aime, c'est tout sauf facile à vivre.

 **Sarah :** Jamais j'aurai pensé qu'il m'aimait encore de cette façon là.

 **Will :** Hey, ne culpabilise pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas devin, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et surtout, ne culpabilise pas de ne pas ressentir pour lui les mêmes sentiments qu'il a pour toi.

 **Sarah :** Moui, mais s'il ne veut plus jamais me revoir…

 **Will :** Vous avez rompu y a deux ou trois ans c'est ça ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

 **Will :** Malgré votre séparation, vous êtes resté très proches. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est rare qu'un ex devienne un meilleur ami alors s'il a surmonté ça… Il surmontera un râteau.

Sarah sourit malgré elle. Elle voulait croire aux paroles de Will. Celui-ci affichait à présent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ravi d'avoir rassuré la jeune femme. L'air conspirateur, il se pencha au dessus de la petite table qui les séparer et lui demanda avec hâte.

 **Will :** Alors, si tu n'es ni amoureuse de l'homme aux roses, ni de Logan… alors… Qui ?

Sarah rougit fortement, et bredouiller que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle n'aimait personne, ce qui n'était pas forcément un mensonge en soi. Elle tentait de se convaincre depuis le début que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Connor n'était qu'une simple attirance passagère et parler d'amour dans ses cas là, c'était trop précipité pour elle.

 **Will :** Allez ! Je sais y a quelqu'un qui occupe ton esprit ! Oh ! Ne me dit pas que c'est moi ?!

 **Sarah :** Non mais les chevilles là, ça va ?

 **Will :** Très bien oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Donc ce n'est pas moi ?

 **Sarah :** Non, navré de te décevoir.

 **Will :** Tu ne me déçois absolument pas, au moins, je suis sur qu'il y a quelqu'un maintenant. Qui ?

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses autant à ma vie sentimentale dépravée ?

 **Will :** Parce que la mienne est inexistante, alors je vis une relation sentimentale par procuration à travers toi.

 **Sarah :** Si tu le disais au docteur Manning, t'aurais pas besoin de vivre quelque chose par procuration.

 **Will :** Attends… Pourquoi tu m'as demandé les raisons pour lesquelles je disais rien à Nathalie ?

 **Sarah :** Comme ça ! Simple curiosité.

 **Will :** Ce n'est pas vrai. Donc c'est un de nos collègues ! Qui ça ? Qui ça ? Qui ça ?

 **Sarah :** Je dois y aller ! Bye !

Sarah quitta aussitôt le bar, laissant Will planté là comme un idiot, avec sa curiosité en mal de réponse.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**_

 _ **La raison pour laquelle j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, c'est parce que j'ai du évincé Logan :'( C'est duuuuur! Je pleuuuure LOGAAAAAAAAAAAN 3 Enfin bref. Sortons tous nos mouchoirs parce que notre Lolo vient de quitter l'histoire tragiquement XD Fin, celui qui me rends plus triste, c'est quand même Will a vivre ses relations sentimentales par procuration ! XD Okkkk je sors! Je devrais mettre le prochain chapitre, mardi ou mercredi ^^ Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Un soupçon de voyage

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que c'est quelques jours n'ont pas été trop long! Comme promis, je poste un nouveau chapitre plus tôt ^^**

 **Ce chapitre prépare les quelques chapitres qui vont suivre ^^ Je posterais le prochain chapitre soit Dimanche soir, soit lundi soir ^^**

 **Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et a vos reviews d'encouragement ^^**

 **FanMed: Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que développée l'amitié Sarah/will me plait beaucoup ^^ Ce son mes deux personnages préférés à la base et je m'éclate beaucoup avec eux. ^^ Quant-au fait que Sarah ignore que Connor est l'homme aux roses, je pense que c'est pas plus mal! Nous verrons plus tard si elle le découvre ^^**

 **ChMed24: J'étais vraiment pas satisfaite du chapitre précédent, et vue la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'écrire, j'aime pas du tout le chapitre 7 ^^ (Bien sur le départ de Logan y joue un jeu!) Je suis en quelques sortes, ravie que Logan va te manquer ^^ ça montre que finalement, un personnage inventé peut avoir sa place ^^**

 **Si tu es ravi de voir la famille de Sarah prendre de la place dans l'histoire, alors tu vas pas être déçu de la suite! ahah! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ^^**

 **Merci à tout mes autres revieweurs ^^ Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 – Un soupçon de voyage**

Dix jours s'étaient à présent écoulés depuis que Sarah et Will avait eut leur conversation. La jeune femme avait eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Connor, et bien que c'était de plus en plus précis dans sa tête, elle s'évertuait à rester dans le déni et dans la conviction que ce n'était que passager. Elle s'était donc focalisée sur les échanges avec l'homme aux roses, espérant se sortir le chirurgien de la tête.

Elle avait pris sa pause sur le toit de l'hôpital ou elle grignotait un sandwich tout en partageant une conversation avec le mystérieux homme aux roses. Elle avait finalement prit goût à ses échanges et appréciait vraiment communiquer avec lui. Ils parlaient sur tous les sujets, excepté sur leur vie familiale.

 **Sarah – 13h12 :** _Dans l'ensemble, je n'ai pas aimé Paris. J'ai adoré le musée du Louvre bien sur et le quartier de Montmartre est magnifique, mais les bords de Seine et la tour Eiffel m'ont laissé de marbre. Et toi ? c'est quoi que tu as préféré à Paris ?_

 **? – 13h 14 :** _Le jardin des plantes et le jardin du Luxembourg ^^ C'est magnifique et très agréable. Bien entendu, j'ai adoré le musée du Louvre, même si j'ai pas tout fait. J'ai pas vu Montmartre, mais j'ai pas accroché non plus à la tour Eiffel. Tu n'as été qu'à Paris durant ton séjour en France ?_

 **Sarah : 13h17 :** _Oh, je n'ai pas fait les jardins :/ Non, j'ai visité aussi le château de Versailles et quelques châteaux le long de la Loire :) et toi ?_

 **? - 13h20 :** _Et les châteaux étaient comment ? Je n'ai fais que Paris :) Et y a un pays que tu aimerais visiter ?_

 **Sarah :** _Les châteaux sont beaux, c'est à faire au moins une fois ^^ Oui, en fait, j'adorais voir L'Italie. Rome, Venise, Florence… Rien que les noms me font rêver ^^ et toi ?_

 **? – 13h24 :** _Et tu as l'intention de faire ce voyage un jour au moins ? Ce n'est pas tant les pays qui m'inspire mais plutôt la possibilité de s'immerger dans la culture locale. Pour ça, j'adorerai visité l'Afrique et l'Asie du sud-ouest._

 **Sarah - 13h27 :** _L'âme de l'aventurier à parler ^^ J'adorerais le faire, je pense d'ici quelques années ^^ Je dois reprendre le travail, Bon après-midi ! à plus tard._

 **? – 13h29 :** _Je suis un aventurier ! Un pur, un dur ! Et je vais bosser aussi ! Bon après-midi !_

Sarah rangea le téléphone et retourna dans l'hôpital. Elle avait demandé un changement d'orientation et elle devait avoir la réponse d'ici quelques minutes. D'un pas fébrile, elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Goodwin. A l'intérieur, se trouvait le docteur Charles et la directrice de l'hôpital qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire bienveillant. Bien que surprise de voir le chef du service psychiatrique ici, elle les salua tous les deux et s'installa sur une chaise après y avoir été invité.

L'entretien se passa relativement bien, même si elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à se revirement de situation. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de la directrice, elle paraissait perdue. Comme une automate, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les urgences. Sa carrière risquait de prendre un tournant totalement différent de ce qu'elle imaginait et jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait envisagé ça.

 **Connor :** Hey Sarah ! ca va ?

 **Sarah :** Oh, Salut Connor, oui oui, ça va.

Connor venait d'arrivé et se posta à ses côtés devant l'ascenseur, attendant ce dernier pour rejoindre aussi les urgences.

 **Connor :** Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

 **Sarah :** oui, oui, je t'assure.

 **Connor :** Humm… Sarah, je peux te poser une question qui peut paraître un peu indiscrète.

 **Sarah :** Oui, vas-y.

 **Connor :** Et bien… depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites… Je voulais savoir si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal ou…

 **Sarah :** Hein ? Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! tu n'as rien fait…

Sarah avait écarquillé les yeux à sa question. En réalité, oui, elle l'évitait, pensant que moins elle le verrait, plus vite son attirance faiblirait. Elle avait pu tester le dicton « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » et elle pouvait assurément dire que celui qui avait trouvé cette phrase s'était littéralement planté. Du moins pour le moment, ça ne marchait pas pour elle. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire.

 **Connor :** Donc tu ne m'évites pas ?

 **Sarah :** Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

 **Connor :** Et bien, Will et moi mangeons quasiment tous le temps ensemble et il te propose de te joindre à nous mais tu refuses à chaque fois.

 **Sarah :** Oh ! Je vois. Et bien non, euh… c'est juste que j'ai eu un peu envie d'être seule dernièrement.

Sarah semblait vraiment gênée par la situation alors que Connor la dévisageait quelques instants. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et les deux médecins rentrèrent dedans.

 **Connor :** ça te dirait qu'on aille au Molly après le boulot ?

 **Sarah :** Euh… Et bien oui, pourquoi pas !

 **Connor :** Cool, on se retrouve dans les vestiaires ce soir alors !

 **Sarah :** Oui, d'accord.

Arrivés à l'étage urgences, les deux médecins se séparèrent. Sarah s'isola quelques secondes, réalisant qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Connor.

Comme convenu plus tôt dans la journée, Sarah et Connor se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires avant de partir au Molly. Au bar, ils s'installèrent à une table afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Si Sarah avait été gênée au début, Connor l'avait mise de suite à l'aise en discutant de quelques patients et de quelques anecdotes sur les cas particuliers avant de venir sur le sujet des familles.

 **Connor :** Alors, tu vas y aller au mariage de ton père.

 **Sarah :** Euh… Bah en fait, tu me fais penser que je ne lui ai même pas répondu…

Connor éclata de rire alors que Sarah sortit son téléphone afin de répondre enfin à son père.

 **Sarah :** Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

 **Connor :** C'est le dilemme.

 **Sarah :** Si j'y vais, y a quand même quatre vingt dix pour cent de chance que je m'étouffes de rire lorsqu'on passera au… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

 **Connor :** T'oserais pas.

 **Sarah :** C'est un défi ?

 **Connor :** Hmm Et si jamais tu le fais… qu'est-ce qui le prouvera…

 **Sarah :** Et bien… Tu n'as qu'à venir.

 **Connor :** Pardon ?

 **Sarah :** Au moins avec toi, je ne m'ennuierai pas. Enfin je comprends parfaitement que tu trouves ça déplacé !

 **Connor :** Non non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, j'suis juste surpris que tu me proposes ça à moi.

Sarah ignorait si c'était le mojito qui lui faisait cet effet, mais une chose était certaine, jamais elle n'aurait eu l'audace de lui proposer ça dans l'état actuel des choses si elle était normale.

 **Connor :** Euh… Mais tes frères risquent de ne pas apprécier que…

Connor se tut, la gorge soudain nouée. Il venait de faire une énorme boulette. Il avait mentionné ses frères alors qu'il n'était pas supposé connaître l'existence du second, seul l'homme aux roses devait avoir cet information.

 **Sarah :** Mes frères ne seront pas un problème. Leo fera profil bas après la réception, et Josh ne sera très certainement pas là. De toute façon, même s'il vient, il n'est pas du genre à se mêler de ma vie privé.

Connor respira normalement à nouveau. Par chance, Sarah n'avait pas relevé et il s'en tirait donc à bon compte.

 **Connor :** Et c'est quand le mariage ?

 **Sarah :** euh… Ce Week-end.

 **Connor :** C'est ce week-end et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ton père ?!

 **Sarah :** Euh… ouais.

Connor rit à nouveau, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 **Connor :** Ca me va !

 **Sarah :** Vraiment ?

 **Connor :** Ouais, je ne bosse pas ce week-end !

 **Sarah :** Oh ! C'est génial ! Merci !

 **Connor :** Le plaisir et pour moi !

Sarah tapota un message à son père, lui indiquant qu'elle venait au mariage accompagné. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui répondre qu'il était ravi de la compter parmi eux.

 **Sarah :** Bon, bah je réserverai les billets d'avion pour ce week-end.

 **Connor :** Les billets d'avion ?

 **Sarah :** Oui, le mariage est à New-York.

Les deux collègues préparèrent donc leur court séjour à New-York. Ils prirent l'initiative de partir le vendredi soir après le travail, et revenir que dans l'après-midi du dimanche. Sarah lui annonça qu'ils logeraient tout deux chez son père et c'est peu après qu'ils se séparèrent.

Sarah passa la soirée à se maudire d'avoir demandé ça à Connor. Elle allait devoir caché ses sentiments pour lui durant tout un week-end, ce qui promettait d'être difficile.

Le vendredi arriva trop rapidement au goût de Sarah. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital ce matin là, elle prit les roses qui l'attendaient et les donna exceptionnellement à April.

 **Sarah :** Je pars de suite après le boulot, alors je ne pourrais pas les ramener chez moi.

 **April :** Oh, tu t'octroies un petit week-end ?

 **Sarah :** Ouais, si on veut… Je vais au mariage de mon père.

 **April :** Oh ! Chouette ! Ah ? Pas chouette ?

Vue la tête qu'avait fait Sarah, April devina que le mariage ne l'enchantait guère. Connor rentra juste après avec un sac de voyage.

 **April :** Vous partez aussi en week-end docteur Rhodes ?

 **Connor :** Et bien… oui.

 **Avril:** Oh!

 **Connor :** Au fait, à quelle heure décolle l'avion déjà?

 **Sarah:** 21h30.

 **Connor :** On a pas intérêt à traîner !

 **Sarah :** Espérons pour que la fin de la journée soit tranquille !

Connor sourit et sortit des vestiaires juste après s'être changé sous le regard complètement estomaqué d'April qui avait assisté à l'échange. Une fois le chirurgien sortit April se tourna vers Sarah :

 **April :** Attends… c'était quoi ça ?

 **Sarah :** De quoi ?

 **April :** Rhodes et toi !

 **Sarah :** Oh, et bien, il m'accompagne au mariage de mon père.

 **April :** Mais… vous… Enfin tu… il…

 **Sarah :** Ne t'imagines pas des choses April. Il me rend service, c'est tout.

April acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que Sarah terminait de se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, un carambolage sur l'autoroute mit tout l'hôpital en dent de scie pendant la majorité de la journée, ne laissant que peu de répit aux médecins et infirmiers. Sarah n'eut donc pas vraiment le temps ni le loisir de discuter avec April, Maggie ou Nathalie qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, que Sarah leur explique comment elle en était arrivé à programmer une escapade New-Yorkaise avec Connor.

 **Nathalie :** En tout cas, elle n'y va pas de main morte. Son séduisant copain qui est venu la chercher y a quelques jours, le pathologiste, l'homme aux roses, et maintenant Connor… Elle cache bien son jeu.

 **April :** Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Nathalie. Sarah est une belle jeune femme, elle est brillante, c'est normale qu'elle plaise. Par contre, j'avoue que ça m'étonne que ce soit Rhodes qui l'accompagne au mariage de son père…

 **Maggie :** Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cet homme aux roses. Ca va faire un mois, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne reçoive des roses. Si c'était romantique au début, la je trouve ça vraiment obsessionnel.

 **Nathalie :** Mais elle n'a même pas une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

 **April :** Non, elle n'a pas été capable de le découvrir, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle échange des textos avec lui depuis le début quasiment, mais elle ne sait toujours pas de qui il s'agit.

 **Nathalie :** Des textos ? Mais comment elle a eut son numéro.

 **April :** Visiblement, c'est lui qui a eu le sien et elle ne sait pas comment…

 **Nathalie :** C'est vraiment pas nette comme histoire.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler alors que Sarah et Connor rentraient dans les vestiaires ensemble.

 **Sarah :** Salut !

 **Nathalie :** Waw, cette bonne humeur après cette journée !

 **Sarah :** C'est mon premier week-end depuis deux mois et demi !

 **April :** C'est compréhensif ! Et le mariage est quand ?

 **Sarah :** Demain soir.

 **Nathalie :** Et vous partez ce soir ?

 **Connor :** Ouais, comme ça je pourrais visiter New-York !

 **Maggie :** Amusez-vous bien !

 **Sarah :** Compte sur nous !

Et les deux protagonistes partirent aussitôt après avec leur sac de voyage en main.

 **April :** Ils font un joli couple non ?

 **Maggie :** Qui ? Rhodes et Reese ? Oh je t'en prie ! Il est bien trop vieux pour elle.

 **April :** T'es sérieuse ? Il est a peine plus vieux que son ex beau-gosse et je trouve pas ça choquant personnellement. Et puis entre Rhodes ou le mec obsessionnel qui lui envoie des roses tous les jours!

Les deux autres femmes acquiescèrent et se séparèrent à leur tour, rentrant chez elles.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Et je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ Des bisous et à très vite!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - New-York : Première partie

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que j'apprécie toujours autant, si ce n'est encore plus l'engouement que vous portez à ma fanfiction ^^ ça me fait véritablement chaud au coeur!**_

 _ **Ensuite, désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier soir. Pour le petit racontage de life, j'étais de mariage ce week-end et je suis rentrée tard hier. Donc je n'ai clairement pas eu la foi de me mettre sur l'ordi. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop :/**_

 _ **Pour répondre aux sujets principaux de vos Reviews, vous vous doutez bien que ce petit voyage à New-York va clairement avoir un impact sur leur relation ^^ Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment, sinon vous n'aurez pas de surprise pour la suite ^^.**_

 _ **Ensuite, il y aura environ cinq ou six chapitres uniquement à New-York ^^ J'aurais pu faire moins, mais ca aurait fait des chapitres à rallonge (genre de 10000 mots et c'est pas tellement agréable à lire^^). Alors ce sera les deux jours les plus longs de l'histoire mdr!**_

 _ **ChMed24, Felci, OphelShipper, Lenika08, Fanmed, sans oublier l'incoutournable Megara ^^ Merci encore pour vos encouragements! Vos Reviews me donne la pêche! ^^**_

 _ **Et je répondrais à la review de Megara:**_

 ** _Oui, Sarah ne s'est pas aperçue de la boulette de Connor. En fait, je pense qu'elle est suffisamment bouleversée , émotionnellement parlant qu'elle a très bien pu ne pas relevé. Je pense que ça aurait été plus étrange si elle aurait relevé la petite boulette de Connor alors qu'ils ont déjà pas mal parlé eux aussi. Comme elle a un peu parlé de sa famille avec Connor, elle pense qu'elle a du mentionné l'existence de Josh ^^._**

 ** _Ensuite, j'espère que les prochains rebondissements te plairont tout autant ^^ J'essaie de ne pas trop en faire, tout en donnant toujours un petit élan pour ne pas non plus s'ennuyer à la lecture ^^_**

 ** _Quant-à New-York, c'est totalement inventé ^^ Je ne sais pas du tout d'ou vient Sarah, j'ai juste pensé que New-York pourrait être une idée agréable. Il faut savoir qu'à la base, je voulais faire en sorte que sa mère soit morte dans les attentats du 11 septembre (elle aurait eu entre 9 à 11 ans à l'époque) mais comme elle a été mentionnée dans la série j'ai changé toute la base familiale dont je m'étais imaginée pour elle ^^ afin de garder quand même les élèments principaux mentionnés dans la série. Et je me suis tatée aussi à mentionner un peu du New-York 911 et en faire un crossover, mais je me suis retenue pour pas créer trop de confusion ^^_**

 _ **Pour finir, je dirais que je prends note ton souhait de voir mention de central park ^^ Bisous ^^**_

 _ **Sachez que je posterai un chapitre sans faute mercredi soir! Ensuite je pars en vacances pendant une semaine et en principe je n'aurais pas internet :/ Donc il faudra attendre le vendredi suivant soit le 17 pour avoir la suite ^^ (Sauf si je trouve une connexion internet bien entendu ^^)**_

 _ **Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma life, et je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^ N'hesitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^**_

 _ **Bisous et à dans deux jours 3**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - New-York - Première partie.**

Ils étaient enfin installés dans l'avion. Malgré la journée épuisante, ni lui, ni elle ne semblaient fatigués. Si Sarah avait appréhendée le week-end en compagnie de Connor en raison de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, elle n'en était pas moins heureuse. Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui et contre toute attente, elle n'avait aucun problème à lui accorder sa confiance. Doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres occupants, les deux médecins discutèrent.

 **Connor :** La première classe, carrément ?

 **Sarah :** C'est mon père qui paye, alors autant en profiter.

 **Connor :** Même pas un peu de remords ?

 **Sarah :** Des remords ? Pas le moindre mon cher !

 **Connor :** ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ton père ?

 **Sarah :** Euh… Trois ? Quatre ans ? Je ne sais plus trop.

 **Connor :** Et, tu es sûr que ça ne va pas le déranger que je vienne ?

 **Sarah :** Y a pas de raison ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Connor :** Et ton frère ?

 **Sarah :** Leo devrait faire profil bas après ce qui s'est passé à la réception, quant-à Josh je ne pense pas qu'il vienne au mariage, mais même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas non plus un problème. Tu as peur d'être menacé ou quoi ?

 **Connor :** Et bien… Il me semble que tu as un frère très protecteur… Comme je t'accompagne à un mariage, il peut très bien penser qu'on se fréquente et vue ce qui s'est passé à la réception dont tu m'as parlé et bien… disons que je veux être sûr d'avoir toutes les données !

 **Sarah :** Et préparer un plan d'attaque ? ahah!

 **Connor :** Plutôt un plan stratégique de survie en milieu potentiellement hostile.

Ils rirent tous les deux à l'unisson, avant de reprendre la conversation.

 **Connor :** Et tes frères font quoi dans la vie ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien… Leo est dans les affaires. Il devrait reprendre l'entreprise familiale à la suite de mon père. Quant-à Josh, il est reformé des SEALs et travaille maintenant dans la police.

 **Connor :** Des SEALs ?

 **Sarah :** Oui. Et mon père et lui ne s'entendent pas du tout. En fait, il ne s'entend ni avec mon père, ni avec ma mère… Ni avec Leo…

 **Connor :** Avec personne en gros.

 **Sarah :** Si ! Avec moi ! Josh mène son chemin comme il l'entend en fait. Il n'a besoin de personne pour avancer. Ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?

 **Connor :** C'est dans sa personnalité. Et toi dans tout ça ?

 **Sarah :** Oh. Moi, je suis très proche de Josh, même si on se voit très peu. Leo est très envahissant, mais dans l'ensemble ça peu aller. Avec mes parents c'est autre chose… Ma mère n'est jamais là à cause de son travail, et mon père et bien… Depuis le divorce, on a plus du tout la même relation qu'avant. Et toi ? tu m'as parlé de la relation tendue avec ton père, mais pas celle que tu as avec ta sœur. Enfin si tu veux bien m'en parler….

 **Connor :** J'étais très proche de ma sœur. Mais je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à mon père et je suis parti. Le problème c'est qu'en partant, j'ai laissé ma sœur derrière…. Du coup maintenant et bien j'essaye de recoller les morceaux et de regagner sa confiance. Mais comme je n'arrive pas à pardonner à mon père, c'est difficile parce qu'il est entre nous deux.

 **Sarah :** Mais, ton père se met volontairement entre vous deux ?

 **Connor :** Humm… Non. Non je ne pense pas. Mais le résultat et le même.

 **Sarah :** C'est dommage.

 **Connor :** Oui, mais bon c'est comme ça. Je dois être un peu comme ton frère Josh non ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ma famille pour avancer.

Sarah lui sourit doucement. Depuis le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que Connor n'avait plus vraiment de lien avec sa famille, mais c'était assez déchirant à entendre, surtout qu'il prenait ça comme une fatalité. Toutefois, elle ne le jugea pas sur ce point et arrivait même à le comprendre. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui, il était comme Josh pour ça et c'était même amusant de le constater.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à New-York après deux heures d'avion, et furent accueilli par une limousine. Connor regarda Sarah, surpris de voir le véhicule qui les attendait et celle-ci lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

 **Sarah :** C'est mon père…

 **Connor :** Je suppose qu'il n'est pas pauvre…

 **Sarah :** Tu as deviné ça tout seul ?

 **Connor :** Et bien, je dois reconnaître que j'ai été un peu aidé !

 **Sarah :** Sans blague ?

Les deux amis s'installèrent confortablement à l'arrière dans la bonne humeur et reprirent la discussion.

 **Connor :** Et simple curiosité, ton père il vit dans un château ?

 **Sarah :** N'exagérons rien quand même !

Et une trentaine de minutes plus tard et deux coupes de champagnes bu avec plaisir, la limousine se gara devant un des palaces de la ville dans l'avenue de Broadway, à Manhattan.

 **Connor :** Je crois que le chauffeur c'est perdu….

 **Sarah :** Si seulement… Bienvenue chez mon ex-chez-moi.

Sarah mima un geste avec les mains vers l'entrée du palace sous le regard ahuri de Connor.

 **Connor :** Attends ? Ton père vit dans un palace ?!

 **Sarah :** Oui, enfin si on veut… L'hôtel lui appartient.

 **Connor :** Quoi ?!

 **Sarah :** Et j'ai grandi au dernier étage…

 **Connor :** T'es sérieuse ?

 **Sarah :** J'ai l'air de faire de l'humour ?

 **Connor :** Donc t'as pas grandi dans un château, mais dans un palace… Grosse différence en effet !

Connor resta littéralement sur les fesses alors qu'il suivit Sarah à l'intérieur. Au lieu de prendre l'un des ascenseurs principaux du grand hall, ils biffurquèrent trois couloirs plus loin pour prendre ce qui semblait être un ascenseur de service, du moins le croyait-il. En réalité, l'ascenseur menait directement au dernier étage de l'immeuble ou vivait monsieur Reese.

Il était difficile de savoir qui était le plus tendu dans l'ascenseur. Connor qui allait rencontrer le père de Sarah, ou Sarah qui allait enfin rencontrer sa future belle-mère. La situation était presque risible, surtout que Connor n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender cette rencontre. Après tout, il était là en tant qu'ami de Sarah et pas en tant que petit ami, bien malgré lui. A peine furent-ils sortis de l'ascenseur qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de SAS ou la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'imposait. Sarah sonna et retint son souffle alors que Connor posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

 **Connor :** Respire, ou tu vas nous faire un malaise.

 **Sarah :** J'essaie.

 **Connor :** Allez calme-toi, y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal…

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui semblait faire le maximum pour garder son allure de jeunesse. Les cheveux teints en blonds, les lèvres pulpeuses, la poitrine généreuse et l'air visiblement ravie de les recevoir. Sarah était figée sur place, alors que la blonde parlait.

 **Blondie :** OH ! Tu dois être Sarah ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Et vous devez être son petit ami ! venez , venez entrez vite ! Tommy ! Tommy !

La blonde avait d'abord sauté sur Sarah, la prenant dans ses bras et laissant la jeune étudiante complètement sous le choc avant de se décoller d'elle pour appeler le prénommé Tommy en rentrant dans l'appartement. Sarah regarda Connor avec effarement alors que celui-ci était tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

 **Sarah :** Si on prend l'ascenseur, on peut encore s'enfuir ?

Sarah avait murmuré ça à Connor d'une voix blanche, alors que celui-ci tentait de lui faire un sourire rassurant, bien que crispé. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, Sarah rentra dans le spacieux appartement, talonné par Connor alors que la blonde se dandinait jusqu'à une porte à l'extrémité de la pièce.

 **Connor :** Tommy, c'est ton père ?

 **Sarah :** Aux dernières nouvelles c'est Thomas. Mais peut-être que durant toutes ses années je me suis trompé…

Connor pouffa de rire. Visiblement, la blonde n'était pas méchante, bien qu'un peu… simplette et bimbo sur les bords, et elle n'était pas du goût de Sarah qui ne se remettait toujours pas du câlin de sa future belle-mère. L'homme arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec sa blonde accroché à son bras telle une sangsue indécollable. Il était grand, svelte, les cheveux couleur poivre. Il était évident qu'il avait été un bel homme dans sa jeunesse, et même encore maintenant.

 **Thomas :** Ma chérie ! Je suis ravi de te voir ! Viens dans mes bras, embrassé ton vieux père.

Connor se tourna vers Sarah qui semblait à deux doigts d'imploser et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Voyant que sa fille n'était visiblement pas motivée à rendre leurs retrouvailles chaleureuses, Thomas s'arrêta un peu déçu, puis se tourna vers Connor et lui demanda sans se départir de son sourire.

 **Thomas :** Alors vous êtes son petit ami ?

 **Connor :** Euh…

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

Ce fut au tour de Connor d'être bouche-bée. Sarah venait d'insinuer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien que l'idée était loin de lui déplaire, il aurait tout de même préféré être au courant de ce que Sarah prévoyait avant pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi surpris que le père en face de lui.

 **Thomas :** Oh non non… C'est juste que… Vous avez une légère différence d'âge non ?

 **Sarah :** Moins que toi et ta future femme, très certainement.

 **Thomas :** Là n'est pas la question Sarah, mais soit, l'âge ne me dérange pas du tout.

 **Sarah :** Ce n'était pas le même discours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Logan.

Thomas resta silencieux dévisageant sa fille alors que celle-ci se décida enfin à présenter l'homme à son père.

 **Sarah :** Je te présente Connor.

 **Thomas :** Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Connor le remercia et Thomas présenta la blonde comme étant Sharon, sa future femme. Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de banalité puisque Sarah annonça que la journée avait été longue pour eux et qu'ils étaient fatigués.

 **Thomas :** Oh oui bien sûr ! Et bien, t'as chambre et toujours au même endroit ! On se voit demain au petit déjeuner.

 **Sarah :** D'accord.

Et aussitôt après, Sarah tourna les talons et entraîna Connor avec elle à l'opposé, ouvrant une porte et se retrouvant dans un couloir avec quatre portes bien espacées. Sarah se rendit au fond à gauche et ouvrit la porte avec soulagement. Elle laissa entraîner Connor qui constata que ce n'était pas non plus une chambre, mais plutôt un salon à la décoration plutôt jeune. Rien de bien choquant toutefois, seuls quelques bibelots semblaient rappeler que cette chambre avait appartenu à une jeune fille.

 **Sarah :** Ta chambre et à droite du salon et la mienne et à gauche.

 **Connor :** Attends… Ta chambre, c'est une suite ?

 **Sarah :** Oui, celles de mes frères aussi. C'était pratique quand on invitait des amis.

 **Connor:** Wow.

 **Sarah :** Ça te surprend ?

 **Connor :** Et bien, à vrai dire… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu sois issue d'une famille aussi… aisée. Tu n'en as jamais parlé, ni même fait une quelconque allusion alors...

 **Sarah :** Tu sais, quand on te voit, on ne dirait pas non plus et pourtant...

 **Connor :** Les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses pas vrai ?

 **Sarah :** Faut croire… Par contre… Si tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

 **Connor :** A propos du fait que tu sois riche ?

 **Sarah :** Mon père est riche, pas moi. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde ou qu'on me traite différemment. A Chicago je suis juste… moi et c'est ce qui me plait vraiment.

 **Connor :** Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fait pas.

 **Sarah :** Merci… Et désolé pour tout à l'heure…

 **Connor :** Quand tu m'as fait passer pour ton petit ami.

 **Sarah :** Euh... Oui, pour ça et pour la scène à laquelle tu as assisté… Tu dois penser que je suis une personne horrible…

 **Connor :** Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Seulement maintenant, va falloir que je sois le petit ami parfait si je veux ne pas avoir de problème !

 **Sarah :** Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je lui dirais la vérité demain.

 **Connor :** ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Et puis… ça fera enrager ton frère non ?

Sarah éclata de rire à l'idée de présenter Connor comme étant son petit ami à son frère Leo. Celui-ci en ferait très certainement une syncope. Les deux regagnèrent leurs chambres séparées seulement par un salon après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

Une demi-heure plus tard et après un bain relaxant, Sarah se glissa sous la couette, son téléphone entre les mains, souriante. Autant les retrouvailles avec son père avaient étés difficiles, autant elle était heureuse de la présence de Connor à ses côtés. Malgré sa petite crise immature lors des retrouvailles avec son père, il ne l'avait visiblement pas jugé et restait compréhensif envers elle, ce qui la faisait littéralement fondre. Et puis ce sourire… Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de Connor Rhodes.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de l'homme aux roses, plus tôt dans la soirée.

 **? – 21h06 :** _Bonsoir ! Dure journée ? Alors, que vas-tu faire ce week-end ? Il me semble que tu es en repos ^^_.

Sarah adorait ses échanges avec l'homme aux roses. Elle était maintenant habituée à ses échanges et elle les appréciait vraiment. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ne pas savoir qu'il était resté un gros blocage pour elle, et surtout, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Connor le mettait en quelques sortes à l'écart. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'espérer quoique ce soit alors que son cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui dirait, dès son retour à Chicago.

 **Sarah – 23h29 :** _Bonsoir ! Désolé pour mon message tardif, ce week-end j'ai une réunion familiale en quelques sortes, donc je ne pourrais malheureusement pas échanger avec toi. Passe un bon week-end_ !

La jeune femme regarda le message encore quelques secondes avant de poser le téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas menti, même si elle aurait pu échanger avec lui le lendemain matin et après-midi et même le dimanche. Mais elle voulait profiter de ce week-end avec Connor, sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais une occasion comme celle-là d'être avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se leva avec difficulté aux alentours de huit heures et rejoignit Connor après s'être préparé pour le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier l'attendait dans le petit salon de la suite et paraissait en pleine forme.

 **Connor :** Salut ! Bien dormi ?

 **Sarah :** Euh… Pas assez ! et toi?

 **Connor :** Oh ! T'es une marmotte ? Moi, super!

 **Sarah :** Si seulement… Au moins je pourrais hiberner pendant six mois !

Connor rit doucement avant de prendre la direction de la porte avec sa collègue. Ils franchirent la deuxième porte qui séparait le couloir du salon principal et virent Thomas assit à la table familiale en train de feuilleté le journal et Helena à ses côtés, feuilletant le dernier magazine de mode. Sarah releva les yeux vers Connor qui lui sourit tellement cette scène était clichée.

 **Sarah :** Bonjour.

 **Thomas :** Ah ! Sarah ! Connor ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Leo devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes Sarah !

 **Connor :** Très bien monsieur, merci.

 _ **Blondie :**_ Oh ! J'ai hâte de revoir Tommy Junior !

Sarah se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Connor du admettre que lui aussi n'était pas loin d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme se posta à l'autre bout de la table familial qui était suffisamment grande pour accueillir dix personnes et Connor se plaça à côté d'elle sous le regard déçu du patriarche qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

 **Sarah :** Et Josh va venir ?

Le regard de Thomas s'assombrit à l'énonciation du nom de son fils cadet.

 **Thomas :** Non.

 **Sarah :** Tu l'as invité au moins ?

 **Thomas :** évidemment. Mais tu connais ton frère.

Dès que la conversation avait dévié sur Josh, le ton de Thomas avait durci ce qui n'échappa à personne.

 **Sharon :** Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose avant le mariage ? Sinon, nous pourrions aller faire les boutiques ! Ce serait excitant non ?!

 **Sarah :** En fait, j'avais effectivement des choses à faire et en plus Connor ne connait pas la ville, donc je pensais lui montrer deux trois endroits… Mais c'est partie remise !

 **Sharon :** Oh oui je comprends ! Amusez-vous bien les d'jeuns !

Le clin d'oeil que lui adressa la fiancée de son père manqua d'achever l'étudiante en médecine. Elle était à nouveau sidérée par le comportement de sa future belle-mère et jeta un coup d'œil à Connor qui lui aussi avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Lui comme Sarah savait que jamais il n'y aurait une journée shopping entre les deux femmes, sauf peut-être si Sarah se faisait lobotomiser le cerveau avant.

 **Thomas :** La cérémonie commence à 17h, ne soyez pas en retard.

 **Sarah :** C'est toi qui parle de ponctualité ?

 **Thomas :** Si tu as des reproches à faire Sarah, Fais-les sans insinuations.

 **Sarah :** Je m'en rappellerai.

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Sarah ne parvenait pas à taire les rancœurs qu'elle avait gardé en elle toutes ses années. Le résultat était déplorable et à son grand regret, cela se passait devant Connor. Finalement, le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans anicroches, jusqu'à ce que Leo arrive, accompagnée par Thea. Si Sarah accueilli Thea avec un sourire chaleureux, elle ignora superbement son frère.

 **Thea :** Tu es accompagnée ?

 **Sarah :** Euh… oui, je te présente Connor. Connor, je te présente Théa, c'est la sœur jumelle de Logan.

 **Connor :** Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Leo dévisageait Connor un long moment avant de s'approcher de Sarah et de la tirer vers le bras pour s'éloigner du groupe.

 **Leo :** Dis-moi, ton ami, il est pas un peu trop vieux pour toi ?

 **Sarah :** Dis-moi Leo, si tu te mêlais un peu de tes affaires ?

 **Leo :** Sarah, tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?

 **Sarah :** non mais tu me fais quoi là ?

 **Leo :** J'essaie de te raisonner car tu ne sembles rien comprendre.

 **Sarah :** Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? T'as pas l'impression que tu en as assez fait comme ça ?

La dispute avait attiré les regards des quatre autres personnes présentes.

 **Leo :** Je suis ton frère, je fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

 **Sarah :** Mais tu ne sais rien de moi bordel ! Ouvre un peu les yeux !

 **Leo :** Tu n'as pas eu une enfance stable, c'est pour ça que tu…

 **Théa :** Bon Leo stop ! Laisse Sarah tranquille.

 **Leo :** Mais tu ne vois pas que…

 **Théa :** Ce que je vois c'est que tu n'es pas capable d'accepté que Sarah puisse être une jeune femme et que des hommes puissent s'intéresser à elle. Tu n'es pas son père ! Tu n'as pas à lui dicter ce qu'elle doit faire ou pas ! Tu t'es déjà suffisamment immiscer dans sa vie privée lorsqu'elle fréquentait mon frère ! Arrête les dégâts maintenant !

 **Leo :** Tu es de quel côté ?

 **Théa :** Il n'y a pas de côté Leo ! Mais Sarah ne te dit pas comment vivre ta vie, alors tu n'as pas à lui dire comment elle doit vivre la sienne !

 **Sarah :** Et si j'étais contre le fait que tu fréquentes Théa ?

 **Leo :** Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être contre !

 **Sarah :** Alors en quoi l'idée que je puisse fréquenter un homme comme Connor te dérange ?

 **Leo :** Il est bien trop vieux pour toi !

 **Sarah :** Tu ne le connais même pas et tu te permets de le juger ? Tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant, reste en dehors de ma vie !

 **Leo:** Sarah!

Sarah tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie, en prenant bien soin d'attraper le bras de Connor au passage afin de l'inciter à le suivre. Ils récupérèrent leurs blousons et prirent l'ascenseur juste après. Dans l'ascenseur, Sarah ne décollerait pas contre son frère alors que Connor était un peu pensif.

 **Sarah :** Désolé… Pour tout ça.

 **Connor :** Ne t'en fais pas, et toi, ça va ?

 **Sarah :** Disons que j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air !

 **Connor :** Il a toujours été comme ça ?

 **Sarah :** hmm… non. Il l'est devenu depuis le divorce il me semble.

 **Connor :** Et bien avec lui, on prend facilement un coup de vieux !

Le ton plaisantin de Connor détendit légèrement l'atmosphère dans l'ascenseur.

 **Sarah :** Mais non, tu n'es pas vieux, et puis, de toute façon qui s'en soucie vraiment ?

 **Connor :** tu veux dire, à part ton frère ?

Sarah regarda Connor quelques instants avant de rire doucement. Sur ce coup, il marquait un point. Leo était trop regardant sur ce genre de détail et c'était vraiment fatiguant, surtout que ça ne le regardait pas.

 **Connor :** Alors madame la guide, ou vas-t-on d'abord ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien, là où le vent nous emportera ! Du moment que ce soit loin d'ici! Allez en route !

Connor rit de bon cœur avec Sarah, et les deux quittèrent le palace pour les rues de la grosse pomme.

* * *

Et voilà pour se chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture! J'ai une petite question pour vous! Qui veut donner une fessée à Leo? XD

Alors si vous voulez quelques éclaircissements sur certains points de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas me le laisser une review pour que je puisse soit développer dans l'histoire le zone d'ombre qui vous intéresse, soit vous expliquez ce que j'envisage dans la situation si cela ne sera pas abordé dans l'histoire ^^

Des gros bisous ! J'attends avec impatience ma petite lecture à moi! ( si si, je lis vos reviews avec attention ^^)


	10. Chapter 10 - New-York: Deuxième partie

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous avez la forme depuis c'est deux derniers jours ^^ Moi j'ai la pêche, je suis enfin en vacances !**

 **En plus, j'ai été gâtée, j'ai eu plein de Review qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur 3 J'aime voir l'engouement que vous portez à ma fanfic et à l'histoire de Sarah (et accessoirement de Connor ^^) ça me donne presque des ailes (sans exagération, aucune! XD) 3.**

 **Je remercie les nouveaux revieweurs qui sont donc mes lecteurs 3**

 ** _Flecity_ , je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies à ce point la fanfiction, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ^^**

 **Felci , je suis ravie que ce soit à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais ( à quelques choses près ^^) Soit un peu patiente, Joshiiie chéri pourrait pointer le bout de son nez de façon très... théatrâle! (OUPS SPOILER?!)**

 **Megara1 , Oh mon incontournable 3 Oui oui, il me semble qu'elle en a parlé, mais je me suis permise de prendre quelques libertés puisque je ne pense pas que ce soit non plus de la plus haute importance pour l'évolution du personnage :/ La famille est de Sarah est très "WTF" je pense, il y a pas mal de clichés aussi, mais je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien puisque ça permet de pousser un peu dans les extrêmes et de faire un peu d'humour ^^ Le père de Sarah n'a pas toujours été comme ça, mais ça... on le verra par la suite ^^ Quant-à Leo, je pense que le chapitre suivant vous le montrera sur un tout nouvel angle ^^ Et puis Josh... et bah... qui vivra verra? XD**

 **Tu soulèves un point très important que j'ai développé dans ce chapitre (et je trouve ça étonnant que tu devines à chaque fois un petit truc (ou gros truc) du chapitre suivant XD ! Presque y a plus aucune surprise pour toi ! Et tu dans ma tête par hasard? XD Ce que tu as remarqué c'est que Sarah n'a pas démenti le fait qu'on est prit Connor pour son petit ami. Je n'en dis pas plus, car tu verras ce que j'en dis dans le chapitre ^^**

 **J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir en écourtant un peu la partie "visite de la ville" sinon, je pense que dans cinquante chapitres on y sera encore ^^ quant au mariage... hum hum... *Se met du scotch sur la bouche***

 **Fanmed , Roooh! Je me doutais quelqu'un aimerai lui mettre la fessée! Pourtant il est gentil tout plein le Leo XD Casse-pieds, mais gentil! Et la belle-mère est un peu spéciale oui, mais comme l'a déjà dit Connor : Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses! ^^**

 **Lenika08 : Je pense qu'il y a un petit passage que tu devrais apprécié dans ce chapitre, j'en dis pas plus pour ne pas trop vous spoiler ^^**

 **Quant-à Amandine473, je dois dire que j'ai passé ma journée d'hier à chercher un acteur qui pouvait ressembler à l'image que je me faisais de Leo (n'étant pas tellement télé, c'est difficile de trouver!) Je me suis d'ailleurs amusé à mettre un visage d'acteur sur chacun des personnages que j'ai inventé, mais j'ai peur que vous soyez déçu ^^ J'imagine bien Josh Bowman pour Leo. Pour Logan, je verrais plutôt quelqu'un dans le style de Liam Hemsworth, quant-à Thea, je dirais Kristen Bell peut-être ^^ Quant-à Josh, étant donné son ancien métier, il faut la carrure qui va avec alors je dirais Stephen Armell. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ^^ Après tu es libre d'imaginé qui tu veux et c'est préférable je pense pour pas être trop déçu ^^ **

**Voilà! Donc maintenant, je vous dis peut-être à dimanche (si j'arrive à avoir une connexion, mais j'y crois guère) sinon je vous dis à vendredi 17 ^^**

 **(Espérons que les six heures de train soient fructueux pour travailler les chapitres suivants ^^)**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture! (avec des reviews en dessert pour moi siouplait ^^)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - New-York, deuxième partie.**

Sarah avait passé la matinée à se balader avec Connor dans les quartiers célèbres ou touristiques de la ville. Les deux médecins prenaient leur temps, discutaient, riaient ensemble. Nombreux étaient ceux qu'ils avaient croisés qui les avaient considérés comme un couple. Sarah avait bien vite oublié sa mauvaise humeur et ses ennuis avec son frère grâce à la présence de Connor.

 **Connor :** On se pose ? J'en peux plus !

 **Sarah :** Déjà fatigué ?

 **Connor :** Hann tu te moques de moins en plus ?

 **Sarah :** Mais non, jamais je n'oserais ! Oh! J'ai une idée ! viens !

 **Connor :** Euh ? Où ? Parce que si c'est pour faire trois kilomètres avant d'arriver, c'est non d'office !

 **Sarah :** Mais non ! C'est à l'angle de cette rue-là, viens.

Voyant que Connor ronchonnait un peu, Sarah glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira avec force, l'incitant à le suivre. Connor avait d'abord était agréablement surpris par ce geste puisque Sarah n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir des contacts physiques avec les autres, mais il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir lorsqu'elle le tira avec une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait même pas.

 **Connor :** Oulà! Je capitule ! mais doucement !

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de Central Park. Alors que Sarah s'apprêtait à lâcher sa main, Connor fit une légère pression sur les doigts de la jeune femme pour les garder prisonniers alors qu'il souriait innocemment. Sarah se sentit rougir, timide. C'est main dans la main qu'ils passèrent commande pour prendre deux hot-dogs avant de rentrer dans le célèbre parc.

Ils avaient mangés leurs hot-dogs, assis sur un banc gelé du parc, faisant abstraction du froid et savourant pleinement ce moment passé ensemble. Le reste du monde avait-il seulement encore un peu d'importance à leurs yeux ?

Les cris des enfants jouant dans la neige qui recouvrait le parc ne les atteignaient pas, bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, sous la vigilance de leurs parents. Central Park était indéniablement un lieu magnifique, un cadre enchanteur, un paysage féerique quelque soit les saisons.

 **Connor :** J'admets que c'est vraiment… Magnifique.

 **Sarah :** Je suis d'accord, j'ai toujours trouvé que Central Park était un peu un havre de paix dans le tumulte New-yorkais. Comme si le temps s'arrête dés qu'on pénètre ici…

 **Connor :** Je te comprends totalement. Tu as du y passer du temps ici. De tout ce que tu m'as montré ce matin, c'est de loin l'endroit que je préfère jusqu'à maintenant !

 **Sarah :** Oui, c'est vrai. Et toi, à Chicago, tu as ton petit havre de paix ?

 **Connor :** Et bien… Pas vraiment non. J'aime bien Chicago parce que j'y ai vécu, c'est mes racines mais… Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprécier ma ville et ses lieux à sa juste valeur. J'étais pas du genre à me soucier de ça plus jeune... A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais apprécié si tu m'avais connu en mode ado.

 **Sarah :** Oh ? Pourquoi ?

 **Connor :** Non pour rien…

 **Sarah :** Allez ! s'te plait ! Raconte moi !

 **Connor :** Bon d'accord, mais tu vas pas apprécier…

 **Sarah :** Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te juger, je ne suis pas comme ça.

 **Connor :** Je sais ! Bon, et bien, disons qu'adolescent, j'étais un vrai con, désolé pour le mot, mais je pense que c'est ce qui me définissait le mieux à cette époque là. Le seul but que j'avais, c'était de faire enrager mon père. Je te passe le nombre de fois ou j'ai fini au poste à cause de toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites.

 **Sarah :** Tout le monde a une période un peu rebelle à l'adolescence…

 **Connor :** ça à quand même duré sept ans.

 **Sarah :** Ah oui quand même !

 **Connor :** Mais… Et toi ? Tu as aussi eu une période rebelle à l'adolescence ?

Connor était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que Sarah avait pu faire d'oser durant son adolescence. Elle semblait tellement calme, douce et sérieuse qu'il ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde faire des choses interdites… Quoique… Après l'avoir vu face à son père et à son frère, il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. Il avait compris que Sarah, malgré sa douceur apparente était une femme de caractère, ce qui la rendait encore plus parfaite à ses yeux.

Sarah eut un léger sourire gênée et des ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Elle regarda Connor et haussa doucement les épaules.

 **Sarah :** Rien qui ne vaille un séjour au poste, désolé…

 **Connor :** Mais? tu as eu une période rebelle ?

 **Sarah :** Je ne sais pas si on peut appelé ça une période de rebellion. Faire le mur pour moi était impossible sans que dix caméra et une soixantaine de personne ne le remarque… Alors j'y ai pas vraiment pensé… La chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite, c'est de fuguer…

 **Connor :** Attends… toi ?! Tu as fugué ?

 **Sarah :** Ouais… Enfin bon, je pense qu'on peut qualifier ça de demi-fugue !

 **Connor :** Oh oh ! tu joues sur les mots là!

 **Sarah :** Mais non ! C'est que... j'ai fais croire aux parents de ma meilleure amie que mes parents étaient d'accord pour que je parte en week-end avec eux alors que mes parents n'étaient pas au courant.

 **Connor :** Ahah! Et comment ça s'est fini ?

 **Sarah :** Un collègue de la mère de ma copine l'a appelé, elle est policière. Finalement, quand je suis rentrée, ma mère n'était pas là, et mon père m'a juste dit que je devais le prévenir si je m'absentais…

 **Connor :** Non ? Sérieusement ?

 **Sarah :** Ils n'ont jamais interprété ça comme une fugue. Enfin, je suppose que ça n'en était pas vraiment une…

 **Connor :** Tu avais quel âge ?

 **Sarah :** 14 ans.

 **Connor :** Je vois. Une vrai petite rebelle.

 **Sarah :** Tu parles, j'avais tellement peur de passer la nuit dans la rue que j'ai demandé à ma copine de m'héberger à la base.

 **Connor :** Dur dur de quitter notre petit confort, pas vrai ?

 **Sarah :** Serait-ce de la moquerie que j'entends là ?

 **Connor:** Mais nooooon. Jamais je n'oserais voyons! Mais... pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

 **Sarah:** C'est à cette période que tout a commencé à dérapé. ça n'allait pas à la maison, et je... enfin c'est stupide mais je voulais juste que mes parents s'occupent un peu de moi plutôt que de se focaliser sur leurs travails... Et toi ? donne moi un exemple des bêtises qui t'ont valus des ennuis…

Connor était sincèrement navré pour la jeune femme. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans ses relations familiales. Ne voulant pas lui faire raviver de mauvais souvenirs, il préféra faire remonter les siens à la surface, non sans une pointe de honte dans la voix.

 **Connor :** Désolé... Et bien… celle dont j'ai vraiment honte concerne la drogue…

 **Sarah** : Hein ? tu as pris de la drogue ?

Sarah était stupéfaite par cet aveu, ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation là.

 **Connor :** Oui, une fois. La seconde fois ou j'ai voulu en acheter, je me suis fais arrêté et puis j'ai plus jamais essayé.

 **Sarah :** Et bien, j'avoue que je suis un peu surprise…

 **Connor :** Pas trop déçue ?

 **Sarah :** Hein ? Oh non, c'est ton passé, c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi maintenant.

Connor lui fit un sourire sincère, appréciant cette remarque. Les deux amis finirent par se lever du banc, ayant malgré eux, un peu froid a présent. Sarah lui proposa alors de marcher le long de la berge du lac, gelé à cette époque de l'année ce que Connor accepta de suite.

Ils discutèrent encore et toujours de leur passé respectifs, de l'hôpital, de leurs rêves et de leurs goûts musicaux ou cinématographiques. Aucun d'eux n'osaient abordés le sujet de leur vie sentimentale malgré leur envie d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Connor avait pu constater que Sarah et lui avaient pleins de points en commun. Malgré la richesse de leur famille et de leur enfance dans la haute bourgeoisie, les deux étaient restés relativement simples et se donnaient un point d'honneur pour faire leurs preuves sans utiliser le nom et la fortune de leurs familles.

Certes, Connor n'avait pas pu cacher son origine à ses collègues puisque son nom était renommé à Chicago et que son père était le donateur principal de l'hôpital, mais il avait lui aussi vécu un loin de sa ville d'origine pendant longtemps pour avoir la satisfaction d'être apprécié pour ce qu'il était, et non pour l'argent qu'avait sa famille. Et Sarah faisait la même chose de son côté.

L'homme était à présent pensif, se demandant à présent comment il allait devoir avouer à Sarah qu'il était aussi l'homme aux roses. Il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler son identité dans l'espoir que Sarah tomberait sous son charme pour ce qu'il était. Il avait été stupide. s'il savait au fond de lui que Sarah n'était pas une femme vénale, il avait quand même rechigné à se dévoiler un peu pour ça, il devait bien l'admettre et maintenant.

 **Sarah :** Et bien, tu as l'air bien pensif…

 **Connor :** Humm ? Oui, un peu. Dis-moi, je me demandais, tu n'as toujours pas d'idée sur qui pourrait être l'homme qui t'envoies des roses ?

 **Sarah :** Hmm non pas du tout… Je ne dois pas vraiment le connaître… Enfin du moins j'espère… Pourquoi?

 **Connor :** Ah ? Pourquoi ? Oh juste comme ça...

 **Sarah :** Et bien, dans le personnel de l'hôpital, je ne peux pas dire que j'interagis avec beaucoup de personnes… Et pour le peu de personnel avec qui je discute, et bien… J'ai fini par leur accordé ma confiance… J'aurais l'impression que… Que cette personne se serait moquée de moi en fait… enfin, je veux dire… J'ai tellement de mal à accorder ma confiance à la base que… je sais pas, je me sentirais un peu trahie je pense. De toute façon, je verrai bien…

Si Connor gardait un air impassible et compréhensif sur son visage, intérieurement, il était complètement dépassé. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences de son anonymat, il en prenait conscience, seulement maintenant ce qui le mettait clairement dans une impasse. Le médecin devait admettre qu'il avait volontiers accepté cette escapade New-Yorkaise pour deux raisons : La première était bien entendue, pour passer du temps avec Sarah. La seconde était qu'il avait eu l'espoir de lui révéler ses sentiments durant ce week-end et de lui avouer qu'il était l'homme aux roses. Mais après cet aveu de la jeune femme, il n'était plus sur de rien.

 **Sarah :** Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

 **Connor :** Oui bien sur.

 **Sarah :** Toi et Will, il y a quelques temps vous ne vous supportiez pas… Et maintenant vous passez tous vos temps de pause ensemble… Je me demande ce qui a fait que vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

 **Connor :** Et bien, en premier lieu, l'affaire Becker… Et puis des petites situations qui ont fait qu'on s'entend plutôt bien finalement…

Sarah : C'est bien. Will a eu de la chance que l'affaire Becker se termine bien, enfin façon de parler.

 **Connor :** Oui, je dois dire que pour le coup, il a échappé à beaucoup d'ennuis. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais tu as choisi quoi comme orientation ?

 **Sarah :** Oh, ça… Et bien, j'ai demandé pathologie... Mais… C'était plus sous le coup de l'émotion malgré ce que tu m'as dis… Je l'ai regretté par la suite et j'ai demandé un changement d'orientation à Goodwin… J'ai eu un entretien avec elle… Le problème c'est que la pathologie m'avait déjà été attribuée et que la médecine d'urgence était complète. Donc je serais fixée en fin de semaine prochaine. Soit elle arrive à me trouver une place aux urgences, soit… Le Docteur Charles m'a proposé une place en psychiatrie…

 **Connor :** Et bien, au moins tu as le choix mais… La psychiatrie ? J'ignorais que ça t'intéressait.

 **Sarah :** Disons que la psychiatrie ne m'a jamais effleurée l'esprit, c'est tellement abstrait… Et la psychologie et moi ça fait trois… mais j'adore travaillé avec le docteur Charles et je pense que je pourrais apprendre plein de chose à ses côtés… Alors c'est peut-être une solution pour rester sur le terrain, mais pour le moment, je suis toujours dans le flou, et c'est assez stressant.

 **Connor :** Et pourtant, quand on te voit, on ne penserait pas que tu es impulsive.

 **Sarah :** Han, mais te moques pas !

Les deux rires de bon cœur à l'unisson et se décidèrent à mettre fin à leur promenade dans le parc voyant que l'heure de la cérémonie avançait à grand pas. Ils prirent donc le chemin du palace, marchant côte à côte, continuant à bavarder avec enthousiasme. Juste avant d'entrer dans le palace, Sarah eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir un message sur son téléphone.

 **Jo** sh – 15h28 : _Coucou soeurette ! J'ai appris que tu étais à New-York et tu ne viens même pas voir ton grand-frère chéri ? C'est quoi ça ?_

 **Sarah - 15h30 :** _Viens au mariage et tu me verras ! En attendant, c'est toi qui m'abandonne entre papa et Leo !_

 **Josh – 15h31 :** _Je ne peux pas j'ai ping-pong ! Plus sérieusement, je bosse alors que j'aurai pas du, manque de personnel, donc je ne peux vraiment pas venir. Mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Courage !_

Sarah se tourna vers Connor, l'air un peu déçue.

 **Sarah :** Je pensais que Josh viendrait quand même mais non…

 **Connor :** Huum… Je serais volontiers triste avec toi, mais d'un côté je suis un peu soulagé, y a déjà Leo qui semble pas m'apprécier, alors bon…

 **Sarah :** Mais non, ignore Leo, Théa s'occupera de lui de toute façon.

 **Connor :** Quand tu disais qu'il était protecteur, tu ne plaisantais pas.

 **Sarah :** Désolé…

 **Connor :** T'inquiètes pas, j'éviterais ton frère et ça se passera bien.

Sarah lui sourit et Connor eut l'impression de fondre, attendrit. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement ou Thomas semblait en grande conversation téléphonique dans le salon et que la Bimbo avait simplement disparue. Sarah fit un signe à son père et les deux médecins se rendirent dans la chambre de Sarah.

Ils étaient à présent dans le salon de la petite suite et Connor venait de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. Sarah sourit et lui conseilla de se reposer un peu avant la cérémonie.

 **Connor :** Est-ce une façon de me dire que je suis un vieux crouton ?

Sarah lui fit un sourire innocent alors que Connor attrapa le premier coussin à sa portée pour le lui envoyer au visage, ce qui loupa lamentablement sous l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme. Connor retenta avec un deuxième coussin qui finit dans les mains de Sarah alors qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de l'attraper malgré son fou rire.

 **Sarah :** Mais j'ai rien dis ! ahah !

Le troisième coussin qui vola atterrit en plein sur son nez, la jeune femme n'ayant pas vu ce dernier venir.

 **Sarah :** Ah ouais ? Tiens, prends ça !

Et elle le lui renvoya sans difficulté, alors que Connor se le prenait lui aussi en plein sur le visage. S'ensuivit une bataille de coussin qui fit pas mal de dégâts dans la pièce. Ils furent interrompus par Théa qui venait d'entrée dans la suite et qui les regarda stupéfaite.

Sarah se trouvait à califourchon sur Connor brandissant un coussin au-dessus de sa tête, prête à donner le coup de grâce au chirurgien alors que celui-ci tenait dans chacune de ses mains un coussin prêt à taper Sarah de chaque côté de la tête. Devant ce spectacle, Théa resta la bouche entrouverte.

 **Théa :** Euh… Je repasserais.

 **Sarah :** Théa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non non, c'est bon on était sur le point de finir ! Attends…

Et sans crier gare, Sarah rabattit le coussin sur la figure de Connor en criant victoire. Elle finit par se lever de sur le beau brun, même si elle devait bien admettre qu'elle y serait volontiers resté, et se dirigea vers la copine de son frère.

 **Sarah :** Un souci ?

 **Théa :** Et bien, j'avais besoin de toi pour enfiler ma robe, mais je peux attendre le retour de ton frère…

 **Sarah :** Leo est sorti ?

 **Théa :** je l'ai foutu dehors vers midi…

Sarah écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors que Théa se mit à rire avant de la rassurer.

 **Théa :** Je lui ai dit de revenir quand il sera calmé…

 **Sarah :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Théa :** A-t-on avis ?

 **Sarah :** Sérieusement ? C'est par rapport à Connor ?

 **Théa :** C'est par rapport à sa stupidité… Sérieusement, je te plains… Je pensais qu'on pouvait pas faire pire que Logan sur ce point là. Il a toujours été tellement protecteur avec moi, que c'était étouffant ! Mais ton frère… il dépasse l'entendement ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si vous aviez été des jumeaux !

 **Sarah :** Ne me parle pas de cauchemar !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Connor venait de se lever et de se diriger vers elle.

 **Théa :** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Leo, je veille à ce qu'il vous laisse tranquille.

 **Connor :** Euh merci…

 **Sarah :** Mais, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je suppose que tu as appris pour Logan…

 **Théa :** Et bien oui… Il n'a vraiment pas le moral mais il s'en remettra… Et si je fais ça et bien… Je t'ai toujours appréciée Sarah, et ce n'est pas parce que mon frère et toi n'êtes plus ensemble que ça change quelque chose… Et puis, je dois reconnaître que je ne t'ai plus vue aussi heureuse depuis longtemps et que vous faites un beau couple, quoiqu' en dise Leo !

Si Sarah avait été touché par les paroles de Théa, elle rougit fortement en entendant la dernière phrase. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, encore moins au gens à qui elle avait confiance. Elle regarda Connor avant d'annoncer à Sarah.

 **Sarah :** Connor et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous travaillons dans le même hôpital et c'est un très bon ami.

Théa ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, surprise par cet aveu. Elle regarda les deux médecins successivement avant de sourire.

 **Théa :** Oh ! Désolé, je croyais ! C'est juste que… Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble ! Et … simple curiosité… Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à faire croire aux autres que vous étiez ensemble ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien… Concrètement, on a rien dit… Mon père a juste mal interprété et je n'ai pas pensé à démentir parce que j'étais énervée, quant-à Leo, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit qu'il me faisait déjà la morale et la suite à dérapée.

 **Théa :** Comme quoi… J'ai raison, vous faites un beau couple !

 **Connor :** Merci !

Connor souriait sincère alors que Sarah le regarda, complètement estomaquée. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge tellement la gêne l'habitait par rapport à ce que Théa avait dit, mais elle était encore plus rouge par le remerciement de Connor. Il était naturel et absolument pas gêné ou choqué par les propos de Théa, cela le faisait sourire, comme s'il appréciait les propos tenus par la blonde.

 **Sarah :** Bon, je viens t'aider à enfiler ta robe ?

 **Théa :** Oui oui ! Je vous la rends dans cinq minutes !

 **Connor :** Pas de problème ! Je vais aller me préparer.

 **Théa :** Sarah est doué pour aider à enfiler les costards !

 **Sarah:** Théa!

Théa éclata de rire alors que Connor sourit à son tour tandis que Sarah poussait la jeune femme blonde vers la sortie.

 **Connor :** J'en prends note.

 **Théa :** Et prenez note qu'elle est encore plus douée pour aider à les enlever !

 **Sarah:** THEAAAAAAAAA

Connor éclata de rire en même temps que Théa alors que Sarah venait d'attendre le couloir avec la copine de son frère. Elle était encore plus rouge écrevisse qu'une écrevisse même, lorsqu'elle ferma la porte. Connor était content. Parce que sans le savoir, Théa venait de le requinquer pour affronter la suite des événements, et annoncer à Sarah ses sentiments. En revanche, il était toujours bloqué pour ce qui concernait l'homme aux roses. Il fila dans sa chambre, pensif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah avait également regagnée sa chambre afin de se préparer à son tour. En soit, elle avait apprécié chaque moment passé avec Connor, et bien que ce mariage était loin de la réjouir, elle ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine, juste pour être avec lui.

Vers seize heures quarante-cinq, Sarah était enfin prête. Elle sortit donc de la chambre ou Connor semblait l'attendre depuis un moment puisqu'il regardait la télé dans son beau costume qui lui allait à ravir.

Connor avait mis un costume noir avec un nœud de papillon qui lui donnait une allure distinguée. Il s'était taillé à ras sa barbe naissante qu'il avait tout le temps. Il était bel homme, c'était incontestable. Lorsqu'il vit Sarah, il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Sarah porté une robe bustier longue, dans une couleur relativement mauve très clair qui lui allait à ravir. Elle avait tenté de dompté sa crinière frisée et les avait volontairement laissé détachés, lui donnant un aspect sauvage. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée afin d'accentuer son regard mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Connor était totalement sous le charme. En fait, il la trouvait encore plus magnifique et naturelle qu'elle ne l'avait été dans la robe avec laquelle elle avait assisté à la réception avec son ex. Il était au comble du bonheur, surtout que ce soir, c'était à son bras qu'elle allait être.

 **Sarah :** On pourrait se faire la maille et allé dans un bar…

 **Connor :** T'as futur belle-mère serait très déçue que tu ne sois pas là, tu ne veux pas lui faire de la peine n'est-ce pas ?

Sarah éclata de rire sous la remarque de Connor.

 **Sarah :** C'est bon, tu m'as convaincue !

 **Connor :** Ouais je suis trop fort !

 **Sarah :** Je vais aller voir Leo et mon père pour leur dire la vérité. C'est pas très juste de te mêler à tout ça, et je ne me vois pas mentir tout le temps.

 **Connor :** Je comprends, après sache que ça me dérange pas du tout… Bien au contraire…

Les deux se dévisagèrent, troublés par le regard indéchiffrable de l'autre. Sarah n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. En fait, si elle l'était. Mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas un message voilé. Non, elle devait probablement se faire des films… Le silence régna entre eux quelques secondes avant que Connor ne brise le silence dans un presque-murmure.

 **Connor :** On devrait y aller, ou on va être en retard…

 **Sarah :** O…Oui.

Sarah saisie son châle qu'elle déposa sur ses épaules et sa petite pochette sous le regard surpris de Connor.

 **Connor :** Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien… La cérémonie à lieu dans le palace, tout comme la réception, donc ça devrait aller.

 **Connor:** Ah! cool !

Ils quittèrent la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Leo et Thea dans le couloir. Leo resta silencieux et dévisagea les deux médecins alors que Théa s'approcha de Sarah en s'exclamant gaiement.

 **Théa :** Waaw ! tu es resplendissante !

 **Sarah :** Merci, tu es magnifique toi aussi !

 **Théa :** Merci ! Bien Leo, Sarah, il est temps de mettre les choses à plat entre vous ! donc avec Connor on vous attends dans le salon ! Ne revenez qu'une fois que vos problèmes sont réglés

 **Sarah :** Tu es consciente qu'on n'assistera pas au mariage si c'est le cas ?

 **Leo :** Oui, parce qu'elle est trop bornée pour ouvrir les yeux.

 **Sarah :** Va te faire …

 **Théa :** Débrouillez-vous pour régler ça en dix minutes !

Et Théa entraîna Connor jusqu'au salon, fermant la porte derrière eux, laissant le frère et la sœur à leur règlement de compte.

 **Connor** : Laissez moi deviner, vous n'avez pas envie d'assisté au mariage vous non plus ?

 **Théa :** Si, mais si c'est pour être assis à côté de la famille Adams, je passe mon tour.

Connor sourit à la réplique de Théa. La jeune femme bien que ravissante n'égalait pas vraiment Sarah aux yeux de Connor. La blonde regarda le médecin en souriant et finit par dire.

 **Théa :** J'aimerai savoir… pourquoi vous ne vous déclarez pas à Sarah ?

 **Connor :** Je vous demande pardon ?

 **Théa :** Ah non, je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'il n'y paraît ! ou aveugle... Vous ne me la faites pas à moi… Il faut soit être suicidaire, soit très amoureux pour se faire passer pour le petit copain de Sarah en pleine réunion de famille. Vous ne semblez pas être suicidaire, et j'ai bien remarqué comment vous la regardiez…

 **Connor :** Je ne vois pas de quoi vous…

 **Théa :** Oh, je vous en prie… Vous devriez le lui dire !

 **Connor :** Vous ne savez pas tout.

 **Théa :** Comment ça ?

 **Connor :** Je ne peux rien lui dire, même si j'en ai vraiment envie.

 **Théa :** Pourquoi ?

Connor jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte ou malgré le fait que celle-ci était insonorisé, on entendait quand même des cris provenant de l'autre côté. Il entreprit finalement de lui résumé vite fait le double jeu auquel il s'était adonné avec l'homme aux roses. Théa l'écouta sans broncher restant bouche-bée au fur et à mesure des révélations.

 **Connor :** Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui dire… Je suis dans une impasse.

Théa laissa le silence s'installé entre eux, et réfléchissait à vive allure aux confidences de Connor. Elle finit par prendre la parole prudemment.

 **Théa :** Dans tous les cas, Sarah sera blessée lorsqu'elle apprendra… Il faut lui dire le plus vite possible histoire de limiter les dégâts, et surtout avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par elle-même…Vous devez quand même être sacrément fou amoureux, et aussi très stupide pour en arriver à ça…

Connor savait que Théa avait raison, sauf qu'une fois de plus, il était bloqué. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, même si c'était inévitable. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et il s'était pris à son propre piège. L'impasse était là, et il allait devoir foncer dans le mur, tôt ou tard.

 **Connor :** Je ne veux pas la blessée.

 **Théa :** Fallait y réfléchir avant!

 **Connor:** ...

 **Théa :** Sarah vous a dit pourquoi elle ne supportait pas ce genre de relation ? être dans le noir et ne pas savoir à qui elle s'adresse ?

 **Connor :** Non… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer le jeu avec l'homme aux roses.

 **Théa :** Sarah n'a pas eu énormément de petits copains. Avant Logan elle n'avait fréquenté que deux garçons il me semble. L'un l'a trompé, et l'autre passait son temps à lui mentir. Sarah a fini par découvrir qu'il s'intéressait de près à la fortune familiale. Quoiqu'en dise Leo, mon frère a aidé Sarah à reprendre confiance en elle…

 **Connor :** Je l'ignorais…

 **Théa :** Vous devez être quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux… Quelqu'un en qui elle a vraiment confiance pour vous avoir amené ici… C'est pour ça que… Et bien j'ai été un peu sèche sous peu avec vous. Vous jouez double-jeu avec elle, et Sarah est plus fragile que vous ne le pensez. Elle a déjà été brisée à deux reprises...

 **Connor :** Je comprends mieux oui. Sachez que je me fiche bien de la fortune de sa famille. J'ignorais tout de ça avant d'arriver ici… Et je regrette de ne pas avoir su tout ça avant de… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire…

Théa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle savait que Connor était sincère, mais elle appréhendait le jour ou Connor allait devoir dire la vérité à Sarah. Si Sarah était effectivement blessée par les cachoteries du médecin, nul doute que Connor aurait du souci à se faire. Si ce n'était pas Leo qui lui tomberait dessus, ce serait probablement Logan, voir même peut-être les deux.

Finalement, Théa commençait à s'impatienter.

 **Théa :** Putain mais ils foutent quoi ? Bon on va les chercher parce que la cérémonie commence dans… moins d'une minute !

Théa ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sarah et Leo, chacun dans son coin, se dévisageant en chien de faience.

 **Théa :** Ah Quelle maturité !

Sarah passa devant Thea en silence, et rejoignit Connor, alors que Thea lançait un regard mauvais à Leo qui regardait ses chaussures. Etant déjà en retard, ils prirent donc ensemble l'ascenseur dans une ambiance pesante.

 **Théa :** Non mais sérieusement ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Je préférais encore quand vous vous balanciez des noms d'oiseaux à tout va.

 **Sarah :** Leo n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités en face.

 **Leo :** Tu peux parler.

 **Thea :** Et bien moi je vais vous dire un truc. Vous êtes tous les deux bornés, sarcastiques et constamment sur la défensive ! Et je plains ceux qui devront vous supportez toute votre vie !

 **Leo et Sarah:** HEY!

 **Leo :** Si j'ai autant de défauts, pourquoi tu as accepté ma demande en mariage ?

 **Sarah :** QUOI ?!

 **Théa :** Ah merde… Ca veut dire que je vais devoir te supporter toute ma vie ? Je me plains !

 **Sarah :** QUOI ?!

 **Théa :** Ton frère m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai dit oui, par contre, tu dis rien à personne s'il te plait, parce qu'il faut que je l'annonce à Logan avant !

Sarah était littéralement scotchée par cette annonce. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sauta dans les bras de Théa et Leo pour les féliciter, faisant retomber les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées dans l'appartement. Connor félicita également le couple, même si Leo lui répondit seulement par un regard noir discret afin que les filles ne le remarque pas.

Connor en était à présent certain, Leo n'allait certainement pas apprécier la suite entre sa sœur et lui, quoiqu'il allait hypothétiquement se passer entre eux!

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longueur, je me suis lâchée et j'ai pas dosé du tout :/ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça vous fait plus de lecture ! ^^**

 **Megara1: Comme tu l'as signalé dans ta review, Sarah n'a pas démenti le fait qu'on ait pensé que Connor était son petit ami, mais elle ne l'a pas affirmé non plus ^^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos remarques ou vos questions ^^**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous 33 A très vite!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Le mariage

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Je vous ai pas trop manqué? J'ai lu vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur! (J'avoue que je suis triste de ne pas en avoir eu une de Megara :( m'a-t-elle abandonnée?)**

 **J'ai décidé de ne faire qu'un seul chapitre pour la cérémonie et la réception. J'aurai pu scindé en deux mais j'ai préféré tout regrouper. J'espère que j'ai réussi a bien tout retranscrire ( y a des scènes que j'ai imaginé et que j'ai pas pu mettre, mais c'est pas forcément le plus intéressant, donc bon ^^**

 **Amandine473:** **Au départ j'ai imaginé Leo en Ian. J'ai même pensé à Colin O'Donoghue aussi mais je trouve qu'ils ne font pas assez carré, ils ont plus tendance à faire "bad boy" que fils à papa ^^ en recherchant dans une liste d'acteur, j'ai tout de suite vu Josh Bowman en représentant de Leo ^^**

 **Burning Asteria: Merci à toi de me suivre! Comme toi, je pense qu'il est temps que Connor lui dise la vérité! Maiiiis, ce serait trop facile là ^^ (ou pas XD). J'y travaille en tout cas, j'y travaille ^^ Vous risquez d'être surpris ^^**

 **Merci à mes reviewers et mes lecteurs d'être toujours là pour me lire ^^ Et maintenant, bonne lecture!**

 **Céc'.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 - Le mariage.**

La cérémonie venait tout juste de commencer lorsque Sarah, Leo, Théa et Connor entrèrent dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour ce jour « spécial ». Les deux héritiers Reese restèrent bouche-bée face à la décoration, constatant que Sharon n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. La salle aux lumières d'or était envahie par des roses blanches et des lys de la même couleur : sur les chaises, accrochés aux murs, et des centaines de pétales remontées l'allée centrale. Des turbans s'entrecroisés de toutes parts sous le plafond, et l'autel ou se trouvait le prête n'était pas non plus épargné. Si la décoration n'avait rien à envier à un mariage de princesse, ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de Sarah qui préférait les choses beaucoup plus simple.

Les quatre protagonistes se firent discrets et regagnèrent les chaises vides les plus proches alors que le prêtre avait déjà commencé à parler. Sarah se trouvait entre Leo et Connor alors que Thea était à côté de son fiancé. Le silence régnait entre eux pour ne pas déranger la cérémonie, mais aucun d'eux n'écoutaient les paroles prononcées. Sarah profita du calme pour regarder autour d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, notamment des amis et des associés à son père qu'elle avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises. Elle remarqua aussi que son cousin et ses deux cousines étaient présents, sa tante était deux bancs plus loin avec trois petits enfants, et la vieille tante Annie était là. Sarah donna un coup de coude à son frère qui après un coup d'œil à sa sœur, suivi la direction du doigt et pâlit soudainement tandis que Sarah devait se retenir de rire. La vieille Tante Annie… C'était quelqu'un….

Alors que Leo était à deux doigts de frôler la syncope, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, s'attirant ainsi des regards curieux ou sceptique. Les yeux braqués sur elle la mit mal à l'aise, mais ne lui permit pas de calmer son fou rire grandissant alors que Leo lui donnait des coups de coudes dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme sous le regard intrigué de Connor et Théa. Finalement, pour ne pas gâcher la cérémonie, Sarah quitta la salle, suivit de près par Leo qui trouvait l'occasion trop alléchante pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et la tante Annie. Ils abandonnèrent donc Connor et Théa à la cérémonie, seuls.

Dans le hall, Sarah et Leo s'étaient enfin calmés, bien que Sarah gardait le sourire sur les lèvres.

 **Sarah :** T'as tante préférée est là ! Ahah

 **Leo :** Oh mon dieu ! Faut que j'arrive à l'esquiver toute la soirée !

 **Sarah :** Froussard !

 **Leo :** Tu ne dirais pas ça si t'était à ma place ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là cette vieille perverse ?

 **Sarah :** Elle allait pas laissé passer une occasion pareille voyons !

 **Leo :** L'enfer !

Leo se permit d'éclater de rire, un rire d'abord un peu nerveux, puis totalement franc, laissant Sarah pensive.

 **Sarah :** ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus entendu rire…

Ce n'était pas un reproche que Sarah faisait à son frère, ce n'était qu'un simple constat. Leo lui fit un sourire triste, conscient que Sarah disait la vérité. Il crut bon de devoir se justifier.

 **Leo :** Probablement depuis… le divorce ?

 **Sarah :** Oui, probablement…

 **Leo :** Quand toi et Josh avaient pris partis pour maman, je me suis senti tiraillé entre vous et papa. Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs Sarah, notamment avec Josh… Il a été beaucoup absent à cette période et je me suis sentis responsable de vous…

 **Sarah :** Mais tu ne l'étais pas.

 **Leo :** Je suis l'aîné.

 **Sarah :** Et alors ? Papa et maman devaient s'occuper de nous, ce n'était pas ton rôle. Nous étions de toute façon suffisamment grands pour nous débrouiller….

 **Leo :** Je sais… C'est juste que… Je pensais qu'en prenant soin de vous, on ressemblerait encore à une famille.

 **Sarah :** On l'est tu sais… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit pas souvent ou qu'on a pris des chemins différents que ça change quoique ce soit.

 **Leo :** On en forme une bien belle de famille… Maman pense qu'à son travail si bien qu'elle n'a même pas une minute à nous accordés. Papa partage son temps entre son travail et le bon temps qu'il se prend. Toi et moi avons décidés de partir vivre à Chicago parce que New-York rassemble une flopée de mauvais souvenirs… Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite près l'un de l'autre qu'on se voit pour autant ! quant-à Josh… Et bien c'est à peine si je sais qu'il est toujours vivant…

 **Sarah :** Oui… Mais tu sais… Je pense que tu te focalises trop sur le passé. Peut-être que tu pourrais songer plus à l'avenir ? Toi et Théa vous allez vous mariés ! Vous allez probablement fonder une famille ! La tienne.

 **Leo :** Mais moi, j'ai aussi besoin de vous dans ma vie…

Sarah était profondément touchée par les confidences de son frère. Elle se rendait enfin compte que finalement, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de parler avec son frère, sinon elle aurait compris pourquoi Leo était si protecteur avec elle, pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'être là pour elle. Et elle aurait compris qu'il avait besoin d'elle. La jeune femme qui pourtant n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts humains s'approcha de son frère et avec une certaine maladresse, lui fit une étreinte fraternelle.

Leo sourit à sa sœur, à la fois triste et heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de véritable conversation avec la brunette et cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Et il se rendait à l'évidence, sa sœur se débrouillait parfaitement bien sans lui et n'avait visiblement pas besoin de sa protection. Elle semblait véritablement heureuse avec l'homme qui l'avait accompagné, alors de quel droit pouvait-il contesté cette relation ? Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Sarah était une jeune femme à présent et sa sœur avait raison, il devait accepter et aller de l'avant afin de construire sa propre famille.

 **Leo :** Quand as-tu donc grandi ?

 **Sarah :** Tu sais, peut importe ce que je fais, ou qui je fréquente… Tu resteras toujours mon grand frère… Mais j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie. D'avoir mes propres expériences et d'apprendre de mes erreurs… Et j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux Leo…

 **Leo :** Je sais… Je suis désolé pour Logan. Sincèrement… Je vais faire le maximum pour rester en dehors de ta vie privée Sarah… et je vais faire un effort avec euh… Connor ?

Sarah sourit tristement. La mascarade avec Connor n'avait toujours pas été dissipée et une fois encore, Sarah se prit cette fatalité en plein dans la figure, comme un coup de poing bien envoyé. Elle ne sortait pas avec Connor, elle n'était qu'une collègue à ses yeux, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux pour elle, vue les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

L'envie de pleurer l'assaillit, mais elle parvint à se retenir, affichant néanmoins un air déçue et dépité.

 **Sarah :** Connor n'est qu'un ami, Leo. Du moins je le considère ainsi. Nous travaillons dans le même hôpital.

 **Leo :** Que… Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?!

Sarah fit non de la tête, appuyant son dos contre le mur, faisant presque face à son frère. En réalité, elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il y lise sa tristesse.

 **Leo :** Pourtant, en vous voyant…

 **Sarah :** Nous sommes _que_ des collègues de travail.

Leo nota la déception dans la voix de sa petite sœur. Il la dévisagea, laissant quelques secondes s'échapper avant de constater.

 **Leo :** Tu es amoureuse de lui.

 **Sarah :** Que ? Quoi !? non !

 **Leo :** Bien sur que si. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien… Je ne veux pas détruire l'amitié que j'ai liée avec lui en lui avouant mes sentiments. Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je bataille avec moi-même dans l'espoir que ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, quelque chose de passager… Mais plus j'apprends à le connaître plus je… plus je…

 **Leo :** Plus tu te rends comptes que tu l'aimes ?

Sarah acquiesça piteusement d'un signe de tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

 **Leo :** Tu devrais lui en parler…

 **Sarah :** Non ! Je… Tu imagines l'ambiance au travail s'il me rejette ? Je serai tellement gênée de devoir travailler avec lui par la suite…

 **Leo :** J'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais… J'ai vu comment il te regarde Sarah, et je peux t'assurer une chose… Il ne te regarde pas comme on regarde une collègue de travail !

Sarah releva la tête et planta son regard chocolat dans celui de son frère. Elle affichait clairement un air choqué sur son visage, sans savoir ce qui la surprenait le plus. Le fait que son frère lui dise que Connor ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour elle, ou qu'il l'incite à se confesser ? Dans les deux cas, c'était vraiment inédit. C'était comme une sorte d'encouragement, et Sarah devait admettre qu'elle trouvait ça troublant venant de son frère, voir même suspect. Malgré elle, la jeune femme se laissa rougir de gêne sans toutefois dire quoique ce soit.

Le silence régna de nouveau entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant que Connor et Théa ne viennent à leur rencontre. Connor avait les mains dans les poches et paraissait totalement à l'aise dans cet environnement alors que Thea avait la mine plus soucieuse et les interrogea directement.

 **Thea :** Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Sarah coula un regard vers Connor et ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que celui-ci lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.

 **Leo :** Et bien… Je n'ai que deux mots à dire : Tante Annie.

 **Connor :** C'est qui Tante Annie ?

 **Leo :** Tu voudrais pas savoir ! Crois-moi !

 **Sarah :** C'est la tante de mon père. Leo ne l'aime pas… Son passe temps favori, c'est de mettre les mains aux fesses des hommes au moment ou ils s'y attendent le moins et de leur donner une note…

 **Théa :** Ah ouais ! Quand même.

 **Connor :** On la repère comment ?

 **Leo :** Cette vieille peau doit bien avoir 80 piges au moins, mais ça l'arrête pas. C'est simple, c'est la personne la plus vieille présente à la cérémonie… Quand elle est dans les parages, veille à t'asseoir ! Sauf si t'aimes te faire tripoter le derrière par une vieille perverse.

 **Connor :** Je préférerais éviter, merci du conseil !

 **Leo :** Je t'en prie ! C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il faut se serrer les coudes entre mecs !

Connor regarda Leo, bouche-bée et jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Sarah. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Vingt minutes plus tôt, l'aîné des Reese devait se retenir pour ne pas le tuer et maintenant, il parlait de se serrer les coudes ? C'était à rien y comprendre ! Sarah se contenta de lui faire un sourire éclatant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire à son tour, bêtement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur les invités et sur le couple de « jeunes » mariés, laissant Sarah un peu dépitée. Elle se rappelait de la raison pour laquelle Connor était là, et elle ne voulait qu'il soit déçu d'être venu pour rien.

 **Sarah** : Oh non, c'est déjà fini !

 **Leo :** C'est pas censé te réjouir normalement ?

 **Sarah :** Bah… j'ai pas tenu mon défi… Désolé Connor…

 **Connor :** Hein ? Ah ! Non mais laisse, c'est rien ! Tu t'es pris le fou rire plus tôt c'est tout !

Si Leo et Théa regardaient le faux-couple sans comprendre, Connor se remémorait la raison de sa présence ici.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle de reception, encore plus grande que celle de la cérémonie. Des tables rondes étaient dispersées sur une partie de la salle, une autre partie était aménagé en piste de danse alors que dans un coin retranché, une petite scène spécialement installée pour les photos avec un décor enneigé contre le mur. Une fois de plus, les quatre jeunes pouvaient constater que la décoration de la salle avait été poussée à l'extrême et ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la cérémonie.

Sans grande surprise, le plan de table avait fait qu'ils étaient à la même table, avec les mariés. Thomas avait prétexté qu'il était normal que ses enfants soient à ses côtés pour ce grand jour, et que c'était l'occasion idéale pour reformer enfin la famille qu'il avait été, à quelques détails près (Sharon est un détail visiblement). Sarah n'était pas dupe et même Leo n'avait pas nié. Leur père voulait faire bonne impression et soigner son image, ce qui était une chose primordiale dans leur milieu selon ses dires.

A peine rentré dans la salle, que Sarah fut interpellée par Kerry, sa cousine de deux ans plus âgée. Sarah et Kerry étaient loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde. Kerry n'avait jamais supporté le lien fort qui unissait son propre père à Sarah et malgré toutes ses années écoulées depuis la mort de ce dernier, le ressentiment de la cousine était plus fort que tout.

 **Kerry :** Salut Sarah, je vois que tu n'as pas changé…

Sarah se contenta de la dévisageait en restant silencieuse, ne voulant pas répondre à ses provocations. Kerry avait prononcé cette phrase avec haine, le ton était sarcastique et le regard mauvais en disait long. Connor n'avait guère apprécié le ton mais rester toutefois confus face au silence de Leo ou de Sarah, tout comme Théa.

 **Melody :** Va cracher ton venin ailleurs frangine.

 **Jeremy :** Ouais, tu pollues notre air.

Melody était l'aînée de la fratrie, elle allait fêter ses 32 ans et s'apprêtait à accueillir son premier enfant dont Sarah devina que la naissance était prévue pour peu de temps vue le ventre arrondit qu'elle affichait. Jeremy avait le même âge que Josh, il venait d'avoir trente ans et était un homme droit et attentionné. Il avait choisi de quitté la ville pour la campagne et avait ouvert son propre restaurant depuis peu.

Contre toute attente, Jeremy avait été le premier marié et bien que cela surprenait beaucoup Sarah, elle enviait sa relation. Jeremy n'avait connu qu'une fille au lycée, et elle était devenue sa femme. Vexée d'être ainsi rembarrée, Kerry s'éloigna.

 **Leo :** Elle ne m'avait pas manqué cette petite peste.

 **Melody :** Voilà pourquoi moins je la vois, mieux je me porte… C'est triste de parler comme ça de sa sœur, mais bon…

 **Leo :** Je compatis. Lucas n'est pas là ?

 **Melody :** Non, en voyage d'affaires. Il rentre la semaine prochaine.

 **Leo:** Et Catherine?

 **Jeremy :** Et bien… Elle est enceinte. Et le médecin lui a déconseillé de faire le voyage…

 **Sarah :** Félicitation !

 **Leo :** Encore ? Et bah… Tu traînes pas toi !

 **Jeremy :** C'est peut-être toi qui traîne trop !

 **Melody :** Ouch comme il te l'a envoyé celle-là.

 **Leo :** hmf… Et les petits sont restés avec leur mère ?

 **Jeremy :** Non, Kaylie, Parker et Scott sont là, avec leur grand-mère. Et sinon, les présentations sont pour quand ?

 **Leo :** Ah ! euh oui ! Je te présente Théa, on est ensemble depuis un an, Théa je te présente Jeremy, Melody, et la peste de tout à l'heure c'était Kerry. Ce sont nos cousins.

 **Sarah :** Je vous présente Connor, c'est un ami.

 **Melody :** Un ami hein ?

Melody se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire sous le visage rougissant de Sarah, fatiguée de toutes ses allusions qui la mettait mal à l'aise en compagnie de Connor.

 **Sarah :** Oui, un très bon ami.

Melody n'insista pas plus malgré son sourire qui en disait long, les cousins se séparèrent pour prendre place aux tables qui leurs avaient étés attribuées. Sarah se trouvait assise à entre son père et Connor mais ne tenta aucune approche vers son père qui semblait pourtant radieux. Les apparences… Finalement alors que Connor et Sarah discutaient ensemble de l'hôpital et de leurs cas les plus étranges ou insolites, Thomas prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers sa fille et lui demanda :

 **Thomas :** Alors Sarah, ou en est tu de tes études ?

Sarah resta interdite quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui valait cette curiosité de la part de son père. Elle répondit toutefois :

 **Sarah :** Et bien, je viens de valider ma quatrième année de médecine et je vais avoir mon diplôme le mois prochain.

 **Thomas :** Ah ! Bien ! Bien ! Et euh… Tu as eu de bonnes notes ?

 **Sarah :** Pardon ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée par ses questions ou tout simplement outrée. Voyant que la jeune médecin s'apprêter à répliquer quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter, Connor la devança :

 **Connor :** C'est la meilleure de sa promotion monsieur !

 **Thomas :** Ah ! Bien bien ! Et vous Connor, parlez moi un peu de vous… Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître…

 **Connor :** Euh et bien… Je suis interne en traumatologie, la chirurgie.

 **Thomas :** Oh ! C'est bien ça ! et vous êtes originaire de Chicago ?

 **Connor :** Oui monsieur, j'y suis né et y est passé toute mon enfance.

 **Thomas :** Donc c'est au travail que vous avez fait connaissance de ma petite Sarah ?

 **Connor :** Oui monsieur.

 **Thomas :** Et sinon quels…

 **Sarah :** Papa, laisse Connor tranquille…

 **Connor :** Non, c'est rien Sarah, ça me dérange pas.

Sarah regarda Connor et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle le laisserait se débrouiller tout seul comme il le souhaitait. Toutefois, elle eut bien du mal à se montrer désintéressée par leur conversation. Finalement, le repas se passa sans que des piques ne soient envoyés à tout va. Connor répondait poliment à Thomas et n'avait pas une seule fois songé à dire à Thomas qu'il ne fréquentait pas sa fille dans le sens qu'il croyait.

Finalement, Sharon et Thomas durent faire le tour des convives afin de s'assurer que tout était parfait, laissant le vrai couple avec le faux couple.

 **Leo :** Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ? Il te laisserait tranquille ?

 **Connor :** Pardon ?

 **Sarah :** Tout à l'heure, je lui ai dis la vérité.

 **Connor :** Oh ! Et bien, j'en sais rien… Je suppose juste que ce n'est pas forcément le moment.

 **Leo :** En tout cas, tu sembles facilement à l'aise malgré tout ce beau monde autour de nous…

 **Sarah:** Leo!

 **Leo :** Quoi ? C'est vrai… Ce genre de réception, pas tout le monde ne s'y sent à l'aise…

 **Connor :** J'ai grandi dans cet environnement, donc j'y suis habitué.

 **Leo :** Tu viens d'une famille aisée ?

 **Connor :** Oui.

 **Théa :** Connor Rhodes ? Rhodes ? Oh Cornelius Rhodes est ton père ?

Connor acquiesça d'un signe de tête, même si mentionner son père ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Théa et Leo comprirent aussitôt, rien de bien surprenant qu'on on travaillait dans les affaires ou qu'on était originaire de Chicago.

 **Théa :** Bah ça alors ! J'étais persuadé que l'héritier Rhodes était en prison ou en exil dans un pays paradisiaque.

 **Connor :** Pardon ?!

Connor était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir eu ce genre de pensée alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ?

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul surpris. Leo et Sarah regardèrent Thea d'un drôle d'air, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée à penser ça de lui. La blonde sembla comprendre leur questionnement muet puisqu'elle crut bon de se justifier

 **Théa :** Et bien, mon père est un ami de ton père… tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés avant… Il y a au moins vingt-cinq ans ?! Mon nom est Winchester, mon père s'appelle Richard Winchester, il était l'avocat principal des entreprises de ton père avant d'être élu gourveneur de l'Illinois.

 **Connor :** Richard Winchester ? Je m'en souviens… Il avait deux jumeaux vraiment diaboliques qui avait le même âge que moi, à un an près si je me souviens bien… Oh mon dieu… toi et Logan… C'est vous. Vous m'avez enfermés dans la cave du domaine !

 **Théa :** Oups… Euh… C'est mon frère !

 **Connor :** Non, non, non… C'est toi!

 **Théa :** Je me souvenais pas de ça moi…

 **Connor :** J'y ai passé la nuit dans cette cave ! Jusqu'à ce que ton frère vienne m'ouvrir parce qu'il avait eu pitié de moi…

Sarah et Leo avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, regardant l'échange avec une certaine perplexité dans le regard. Certes, Le monde était vraiment petit. Toutefois, ils étaient plus choqués par le tempérament tyrannique de Théa enfant que par le fait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

 **Leo :** En fait… T'es une psychopathe.

 **Théa :** Disons que je savais me faire respecter…

 **Sarah :** En tyrannisant ?

 **Théa** : ça va ! C'est pas comme s'il était traumatisé !

 **Connor :** Je suis plus jamais redescendu dans cette cave…

 **Théa :** Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu traumatisé… Enfin faut quand même être petite nature pour…

 **Sarah :** Je comprends pourquoi Logan a toujours eu peur de toi…

 **Leo :** T'en as fait d'autres des comme ça.

 **Connor** : Elle m'a enfermé sur le balcon en plein hiver durant une heure… Je lui dois aussi ma hantise des fourmis parce qu'elle m'a poussé dans une fourmilière…

 **Théa :** Ah tiens ! J'avais oublié ça !

 **Sarah :** Tu avais une dent contre Connor ? J'espère que tu t'es calmée Théa, parce que sinon, Leo a du souci à ce faire…

 **Leo :** Je te rappelle qu'elle nous a balancé un seau de glaçon dans la tronche à Logan et moi, y a même pas un mois, en plein hiver…

 **Théa :** Non, j'avais rien contre lui, enfin… C'est pas tout à fait exact… à notre première rencontre, tu as proposé à mon frère de faire quelques paniers avec toi… Quand je t'ai demandé si je pouvais joué avec vous, tu m'as dis non, que j'étais une fille et que du coup, je savais pas jouer… ça m'a un petit peu vexée je crois…

 **Connor :** Un petit peu ? J'avais quoi ? 10 ans ? et encore j'suis pas sur !

Sarah sourit, compatissante avant de devenir pensive. Leo avait du souci à se faire vu que Théa semblait toujours égale à elle-même. Elle plaignait Connor d'avoir eu à subir ses foudres, surtout que Théa était du genre rancunier ! Elle avait tellement traumatisé Connor qu'il avait la phobie des fourmis ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. L'homme aux roses avaient la même phobie. Sarah dévisagea son ami quelques secondes et chassa immédiatement la pensée qui la traversée.

Non, cela devait être qu'une simple coïncidence, Connor ne pouvait pas être l'homme aux roses, c'était impensable. Il était trop honnête avec elle pour jouer ce double-jeu. Et puis, ils avaient beaucoup parlés ensemble depuis quelques temps, et elle n'avait rien remarqué de différent venant de lui. De toute façon, elle était certaine que Connor n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière l'anonymat pour tenter de séduire une femme. Il avait tout pour lui, ça lui servait donc à rien. Toutefois, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessée de venir cogner sur le sujet sensible, lui sommant quelque chose comme : « Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont la phobie des fourmis ? » ou bien « Quelle est la probabilité que deux médecins du même hôpital aient la phobie des fourmis ? ». Malgré tout, Sarah ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée, chassant son raisonnement logique de sa tête.

Elle avait probablement été plus tracassée par le sujet qu'elle ne le pensait puisque Connor lui demanda, la mine soucieuse.

 **Connor :** Sarah ? ca va ?

 **Sarah :** Hein ? Quoi ?

 **Leo** : Théa t'as posé une question…

Sarah resta interdite quelques secondes. Son raisonnement avait du être particulièrement long puisqu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'ils avaient changés de sujet.

 **Sarah** : Oh, désolé… J'étais ailleurs…

 **Théa :** On a remarqué…

 **Sarah :** C'était quoi la question ?

 **Théa :** Vous avez prévu quoi demain ?

 **Sarah :** Oh, et bien, je voulais amené Connor a Liberty Island et puis se promener un peu avant de prendre l'avion, p'tre que j'irai voir Josh s'il travaille pas…

 **Théa :** Cool, vous voulez nous rejoindre en début d'après midi ? On va à Magnolia Bakery, à West Village. Depuis que ton frère m'y a amené, on y va à chaque fois qu'on vient à New-York !

 **Sarah :** Oh, et bien… pourquoi pas, Connor ne connait pas…

 **Théa :** Okay ! Vous nous tenez au courant.

Sarah acquiesça. La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Le repas terminé, les invités se levèrent, pour discuter avec d'autres connaissances. Bien entendu, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient questionnés Leo et Sarah sur leurs amis respectifs. L'une des femmes qui avait vu les deux héritiers grandirent vint même leur demander pour quand était prévus leurs mariages respectifs, faisant rougir autant Leo que Sarah.

 **Leo :** Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite Sylvia !

 **Sylvia :** Enfin à ton âge ! C'est pas normal qu'il n'y est toujours pas de mariage ni d'héritier !

 **Théa :** Oh vous savez, pour l'héritier… C'est pas bien grave, on veut pas de môme, c'est trop chiant.

La dénommée Sylvia manqua de recracher sa gorgée de champagne alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Sarah se retint de rire et se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Théa était du genre à aimer la provocation, notamment lorsque les gens se mêler de ce qui les regarder pas. Sarah ne savait pas le point de vue de Théa sur le sujet, mais elle se doutait que c'était sa méthode pour remettre la mégère en place. D'ailleurs cette dernière se tourna vers Sarah, un peu déboussolée.

 **Sylvia :** Et toi Sarah, pour quand est prévu le mariage ?

 **Sarah :** Euh…

 **Sylvia :** Tu sais, à ton âge, tu devrais y penser ! Oh je sais ce que tu te dis, que tu es jeune et que tu as le temps… Mais détrompes-toi ! Contrairement aux hommes, nous les femmes n'avons pas tout notre temps pour fonder une famille.

 **Sarah :** Mais…

 **Sylvia :** Et quant-à ta lubie de devenir médecin, ça t'es passée ?

 **Sarah :** Ce n'est pas une lubie !

 **Sylvia :** Bien sur que si ! Une jeune femme de ton rang n'a pas à faire ce genre de travail…

 **Sarah :** Il n'y a pas besoin de rang pour être médecin Sylvia.

Sarah avait rétorqua assez froidement, ce qui étonna son frère et Sylvia, mais pas autant Thea et Connor. Décontenancée, Sylvia tenta de calmer la situation à sa manière.

 **Sylvia :** Enfin, ne le prends pas comme ça jeune fille.

 **Sarah :** Et comment suis-je censé le prendre ?

 **Sylvia :** Sarah ! Voyons… Soit raisonnable. Pourquoi travaillé dans une branche aussi salissante alors que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de plus… simple.

 **Sarah :** Je ne suis pas raisonnable ? J'aime ce que je fais, que ça plaise ou non, c'est ma vie et mes choix… Vous avez fait les votre Sylvia, je fais les miens, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Vexée par la répartie de la jeune femme, Sylvia partit sans demander son reste.

 **Connor :** Elle est charmante….

 **Sarah :** Il s'agit de la femme d'un des partenaires financiers principal de mon père.

 **Connor :** Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

 **Leo :** Elle dilapide l'argent de son mari.

 **Connor :** C'est dingue, mais ça ne m'étonne pas… HEY !

Connor sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement pour faire face à une petite vieille qui marchait avec l'aide d'une canne et qui souriait sans aucune gêne.

 **Annie :** Je dirais 9 sur 10 ! Tu as bon goût ma petite !

Connor regarda la vieille dame ahuri, alors que Leo s'assit aussitôt sur une chaise un mètre plus loin.

 **Sarah :** Tante Annie !

 **Annie :** ça va, fait pas ta prude !

 **Sarah :** Laisse tes mains dans tes poches !

 **Annie :** Oh ! Tu peux bien partager un peu non ?! Sois pas égoïste !

 **Théa :** Faut la comprendre ! Pourquoi elle partagerait des fesses pareilles ?

La vieille dame regarda Théa silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle grogna comme un yorkshire enragée avant de dire.

 **Annie :** Toi t'as aucun risque, les fesses du gamin ne valent pas plus de cinq ! Elles sont toutes flasques !

 **Théa :** Les fesses de Leo sont parfaites !

 **Annie:** ahahahahah tchtchtchgrphgrph

 **Sarah :** Tante Annie, ça va aller ?

La tante Annie mit quelques secondes à faire passer sa quinte de toux alors que Leo s'était levé pour voir si elle allait bien. Cette dernière en profita pour lui pincer aussitôt les fesses, ne laissant pas le temps à Leo de réagir.

 **Annie :** Oh le gamin c'est mit au sport ? Tes fesses ont pris de la valeur ! Attends je compare…

Et la Tante Annie repincer celle de Connor le faisant sursauter.

 **Sarah :** Arrête !

 **Annie :** Ouais, fin, le fiancé de ta sœur a de meilleure fesses que les tiennes mon gars, t'as encore de la route, mais histoire de t'encourager, je te mets sept et demi !

La vieille dame ne laissa le temps à personne de répliquer qu'elle s'éloignait déjà du petit groupe.

 **Leo :** Je la déteste…

 **Théa :** Moi aussi.

 **Sarah :** Désolé Connor.

Connor se mit à rire doucement, amusé par la situation. Contrairement à Sarah, Théa ou Leo, il avait trouvé la situation tellement surréaliste que ça l'amusait grandement. La petite vieille était bien perverse, mais elle avait un certain sens de l'humour, et il fallait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien d'avoir des personnes un peu loufoques comme ça dans son environnement.

 **Sarah :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait….

Sarah n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de policiers en uniforme, et tout autant en civils sous le regard ahuris des convives et de nos quatre mousquetaires.

Les policiers ne se focalisèrent que sur un des invités, un des plus proches associés de Thomas Reese, qui tentait de s'interposer tout en voulant y voir plus clair. Si Théa, Connor et Sarah suivait l'échange en même temps que les autres convives, leur attention fut détournée par Leo qui jura dans sa barbe.

 **Leo :** Bordel de merde… Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher…

Sarah, Connor et Thea regardèrent dans la même direction que Leo, et si les deux « pièces rapportées » ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui ce passait, Sarah écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

 **Leo:** Josh!

Le ton dur et implacable de l'aîné de la fratrie raisonna dans la pièce attirant plusieurs regards, dont celui de Thomas dont le regard s'assombrit considérablement.

Josh était en tenue de civil, égal à lui-même. Si Sarah et Leo ressemblait à leur mère physiquement parlant, Josh lui tenait bien plus de son père. Il était grand, très musclé, et avait les cheveux blonds partant doucement sur le châtain clair, coupés courts. Il était très bel homme, bien que son regard azuré semblait terne, comme abîmé par les épreuves qu'il avait pu subir. Le policier s'avança vers le petit groupe, le visage fermé.

 **Josh :** Cache ta joie de me revoir Leo.

 **Leo :** Tu es sérieux ? De toutes les conneries que tu aurais pu faire, tu as choisi de débarqué avec la police ?

 **Josh :** Je fais mon boulot.

 **Leo :** Bordel de merde ! J'ai imaginé plein de choses que tu aurais pu faire aujourd'hui du genre : débarquer en plein dans la cérémonie, prendre la place du prêtre et dire : Jusqu'à ce que la prochaine maîtresse vous sépare… Ou je sais pas, improvisé un discours à la con durant la réception qui aurait tellement fait honte à papa qu'il aurait perdu beaucoup d'associés… Mais ça…. Ça je dois dire que j'étais à mille lieu de m'imaginer ça !

 **Josh :** Dans mes bras ma petite sœur !

Josh ignora le monologue de son frère et prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte.

 **Leo :** Non mais surtout, ne m'écoute pas !

 **Josh :** Tu gaves. Pour ta gouverne, je ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Richmond est recherché par le FBI pour blanchissement d'argent depuis des années. Ils ont jamais réussis à mettre la main sur lui parce qu'il s'était exilé dans un pays qui ne pratique pas l'extradition. Mais il a été suffisamment con pour venir au mariage de papa. J'y peux rien. Le FBI m'a mis sur le fait accompli. J'ai appris ce qu'on allait faire il y a une heure et bien entendu, je ne pouvais rien dire…

 **Leo:** Tu es ...

 **Thomas :** Josh ! C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça?

Thomas rugit à travers la salle en se dirigeant d'un pas furieux vers son fils.

 **Josh :** Bien sur, mon unique but dans la vie est de te pourrir l'existence…

Thomas leva la main sur son fils cadet, mais fut aussitôt neutralisé par un des collègues de Josh à proximité qui n'hésita pas à lui passer les menottes.

 **Josh :** Toujours aussi con à ce que je vois. Agression sur un agent de police en service…

 **Leo :** Attends Josh… Tu vas pas le faire arrêter ?

 **Josh :** J'y suis pour rien. Et ce n'est pas moi qui lui est passé les menottes…

 **Leo:** Josh!

 **Josh :** Ca sert à rien d'hurler mon prénom... vois le bon côté des choses… La nuit de noce en cellule, c'est de l'insolite comme cadeau de mariage… Bah quoi ? Au moins il aura un cadeau de ma part ! Oh ça va frangin, c'est une blague !

Leo semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que Thomas menaçait le policier qui lui avait passé les menottes de lui ruiner sa carrière, laissant le flic de marbre. Sarah avait regardé la scène en silence, spectatrice impuissante de ce qui ce passait devant elle.

 **Sarah :** Josh, s'il te plait, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ?

J **osh :** Fais le taire Leo, il aggrave son cas et je ne pourrais plus intervenir s'il va trop loin.

Leo se dirigea vers son père, tentant de lui faire entendre raison alors qu'il était toujours menotté alors que Théa, Connor et Sarah étaient restés ensemble en compagnie de Josh.

 **Josh :** Vous êtes ?

 **Théa :** euh Théa… La… fiancée de Leo.

 **Connor :** Connor, un ami de Sarah.

 **Josh** : Fiancée ?! Je savais pas qu'il était fiancé… Et vous ami ? Ami ? ou ami et plus…

 **Connor :** Et bien…

 **Sarah :** Nous sommes amis et collègues.

 **Josh :** Okay ! Bon je peux pas trop parlé, mais tu es libre demain ? On peut se voir ? Tu repars quand ? Je commence le boulot à quinze heures donc si tu es dispo avant…

 **Sarah :** Oui, on repart demain soir. On a l'avion à dix-huit heures. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

 **Josh :** Ouais ça me va ! Bon, je te laisse… Et t'inquiète, je vais parler à mon collègue à propos du paternel.

Josh claqua un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et après un rapide geste d'au revoir aux deux autres, partis en direction de Leo, Thomas et le policier qui avait arrêté ce dernier. La conversation qu'il eut avec le policier dura quelques minutes mais Thomas fut embarqué au poste quand même.

Josh suivit ensuite un agent du FBI avec son partenaire et semblait relativement réticent à travailler avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle se vida des policiers et des agents du FBI alors que Josh semblait furieux et que son partenaire essayé de le calmer.

L'ambiance qui régna ensuite dans la salle était vraiment particulière. Alors que Sarah s'était un peu isolée du reste de la foule, se retrouvant seule avec Connor, ce dernier lui dit avec un grand sourire.

 **Connor :** J'avoue… Au niveau de ta famille… On n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

 **Sarah :** Désolé que tu subisses tout ça.

 **Connor** : Oh, ne le soit pas… En fait, je vais te faire une confidence. J'aimerai être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici ce week-end…

 **Sarah :** Entre mon père, mes frères, la tante Annie et la police…

 **Connor :** C'est très animé oui ! Mais c'est aussi parce que tu es ici que je n'aimerai pas être ailleurs…

Sarah et Connor se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Sarah n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris, mais elle devait reconnaître que se tromper paraissait difficile. Sarah aurait été ravie de ses paroles dans d'autres circonstances, mais elle songea qu'il était gentil avec elle pour lui remonter le moral, plus que pour lui dire qu'il aimait être avec elle, en sa compagnie.

De son côté, Connor guettait la réaction de Sarah, hésitant à poursuivre dans cette voie de confidence…

* * *

 _ **Oh oh ! C'est mignon tout plein n'est-ce pas? Et la suite au prochain numéro ^^ ahah. J'espère que l'entrée de Josh a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Et à votre plume pour me laisser vos impressions ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Fin de Week-end

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la non publication de la suite, mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire en ce moment. :/**

 **Je remercie mes reviewers pour leur partage d'avis, ça me fait chaud au coeur, et c'est un petit réconfort pour moi :D**

 **Je me cache sous la table, parce que je sais pas, mais je sens arrivé le cageot de tomates pourries dans la figure! Je vous ai laissé en haleine à la fin du chapitre précédent, donc... j'appréhende beaucoup celui là XD va y en a voir qui seront en colère! MDR**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Fin de Week-End.**

Sarah avait simplement laissé un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, reconnaissante. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, mais la lumière tamisée de l'endroit reculé ou ils se trouvaient réussie à masquer son trouble. Elle le remerciait d'être un véritable ami et d'être là pour elle. Elle était heureuse d'être avec Connor, mais elle avait tellement peur de partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Pire encore, elle ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant que les sentiments qui l'animait pour le beau médecin étaient réciproques.

Toutefois, malgré les doutes qui l'assaillait, Sarah était troublée par les paroles de Connor, et le dévisagea en silence, admirant son beau visage sans qu'elle n'ose l'avouer.

Connor avait guettait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ne réagisse pas à son demi-aveu. Il commençait à se demander si elle n'ignorait pas les signes qu'il lui envoyait, volontairement. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Sarah n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance avec ses anciens copains, et elle avait peut-être perdu confiance en elle. Ou bien, elle n'était simplement pas intéressée par lui… Pourtant… Certaines réflexions ou réactions de Sarah lui prouvait le contraire, et c'était troublant d'être constamment dans le flou. Et puis, il y avait toujours la problématique de l'homme aux roses à résoudre avant tout… Le rose aux joues, elle parvint à le remercier gentiment, cachant l'ébullition en elle.

La réception fut vite avortée par l'arrestation du marié, et les convives regagnèrent leurs chambres ou leurs domiciles petit à petit, vidant les lieux. Sarah n'avait pas la tête à rester là-bas et Connor l'avait bien compris. Elle était perturbée par ce qui c'était passé ce soir et elle devait surtout avoir besoin de repos. Ils regagnèrent donc la petite suite de Sarah ou Connor tentait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de changer un peu l'esprit de sa belle.

 **Connor :** Je dois bien admettre que c'est le mariage le plus bizarre auquel j'ai assisté !

 **Sarah :** Je suis désolé que tu ai assisté à tout ça.

 **Connor :** Oh, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! L'avantage, c'est qu'on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec ta famille.

 **Sarah :** L'ennui ? C'est quoi ?

Connor et Sarah rirent de bon cœur ensemble.

 **Connor :** En tout cas, la tante Annie est redoutable ! Je vais avoir des bleus demain…

 **Sarah :** Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ça !

 **Connor :** Sarah, tu pourrais arrêté de t'excuser pour des choses que tu n'as pas fait et sur lesquelles tu n'as aucune emprise.

 **Sarah :** Et bien… Si tu as subi cette soirée, c'est à cause de moi, alors je me sens fautive.

 **Connor :** Subir ? J'osais pas te le dire, mais je me suis bien amusé en fait. J'avais peur que tu te vexes vue la tournure que ça à pris, mais j'avoue que j'ai du me retenir de rire en découvrant que ton frère Josh faisait parti des flics qui ont débarqués!.

Connor appréhendait la réaction de Sarah face à cette confidence. Il espérait que ça remarque ne soit pas trop déplacée et que Sarah comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de moquerie malsaine derrière et qu'il ne se moquait pas de ça famille. D'ailleurs il crut bon de justifier ses pensées :

 **Connor :** Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce mariage n'enchantait aucun de vous visiblement et qu'il y a eu des moments assez loquaces, que ce soit toi et Leo durant la cérémonie ou Josh à la réception. Tes cousins, la tante Annie… Faut reconnaître qu'avec ta famille, faut s'attendre à tout ! Et je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu, je t'assure. Je n'aurai échangé ma place pour rien au monde !

Sarah sourit tendrement à Connor, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils partirent se coucher peu après, ce souhaitant bonne nuit mutuellement.

Le réveil fut assez dur pour Sarah, n'étant pas vraiment du matin et ayant eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Connor était déjà levé et se trouvait avec Théa et Leo dans le petit salon de la chambre à Sarah, en pleine discussion avec eux.

 **Leo :** Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi.

 **Sarah** : Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix endormie, se frottant les yeux. Sarah s'avança vers le groupe, oubliant qu'elle était en chemisette de nuit devant Connor. Ce dernier ne put se retenir à la déshabiller du regard sous le regard sombre de Leo qui malgré tout, avait du mal à voir un homme regarder sa petite sœur, surtout comme le faisait le médecin à cet instant précis. Théa fut réactive et répondit aussitôt.

 **Théa :** Et bien… euh… J'ai dis à Leo qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à Logan par rapport à nos fiançailles. Il le prendra mal et …

 **Sarah :** Et comment comptes tu lui cacher si vous vous mariez ?

 **Théa :** Et bah euh… On peut aussi s'enfuir et se marier en cachette !

 **Sarah :** Là, effectivement il le prendra mal… Et il ne sera pas le seul…

Connor et Leo regardèrent l'échange en silence, Connor laissant même un léger soupir de soulagement s'exprimer sans que Sarah ne s'en rende compte. Finalement, Sarah repartit dans sa chambre après que Leo osa lui faire la réflexion sur sa tenue qui fit prendre un fard à la jeune femme.

Après une bonne douche et s'être vêtu chaudement, Sarah regagna la salle à manger principale ou Leo et Connor se trouvaient déjà assis, en compagnie de Thomas, en grande conversation. Sarah s'installa à côté de Connor en silence, n'adressant même pas un bonjour à son père.

 **Leo :** Papa, sois raisonnable. Josh t'as quand même fait libérer hier.

 **Connor** : Et ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix, monsieur.

 **Leo :** Connor à raison, c'est son job !

 **Thomas :** Non ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ! C'est un petit con !

 **Sarah :** Ne parle pas de Josh comme ça !

Sarah avait criée ces paroles là, sèchement et fermement. Elle avait même tapé du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les trois hommes, ne l'ayant même pas entendu arriver. Le regard furieux, elle défiait son père du regard. Ce dernier resta silencieux, n'oubliant pas que sa fille était très proche de son frère et ne voulait pas voir sa relation avec elle encore plus détériorée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Toutefois, il était conscient que Sarah allait repartir dans l'après-midi et que s'il voulait tenter une réconciliation avec elle, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Pour cela, il allait devoir crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Thomas :** Si tu me disais clairement ce que tu me reproches, Sarah.

Sarah : Je viens de te le dire.

 **Thomas :** Oublions Josh deux minutes, veux-tu ? Tu m'en as beaucoup voulu pour le divorce, j'en suis conscient, mais je sais que tu ne vois plus non plus ta mère… Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de crevé l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute ?

 **Sarah :** Je n'ai rien à dire.

 **Leo:** Sarah ...

 **Sarah :** Quoi ?

 **Thomas :** Dis moi ce que tu me reproches… Je veux te l'entendre dire…

Sarah se mura dans le silence, le visage fermé, dénué de toute émotion. Leo soupira, alors que Thomas semblait résigné à accepter cette situation, non sans paraître abattu. Sarah quitta la table sans même avaler quoique ce soit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sarah et Connor avaient bouclés leurs valises, les laissant quand même à l'hôtel afin de pouvoir poursuivre la visite de New-York sans être encombrés. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure à marcher en silence, Connor suivant Sarah sans savoir ou elle le menait. Finalement, inquiet par ce comportement, il osa demander.

 **Connor :** Sarah, ça ne va pas ?

 **Sarah :** Hum… si si. Désolé, j'suis pas de bonne compagnie ce matin.

 **Connor :** C'est à propos de ce qu'à dit ton père ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que Connor était de plus en plus intrigué. La jeune femme avait les mains rentrées dans les poches de son blouson et dit d'une petite voix.

 **Sarah :** Quand j'étais petite, ma mère était presque toujours absente. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle. J'étais très proche de mon père, nous étions très fusionnels. Il me laissait même tout passer, me trouvant des excuses dès que je faisais une bêtise. Quand mes parents se sont séparés, Leo était à l'université loin de la maison, Josh venait d'entrer dans les SEALs. Je me suis retrouvée seule, prise entre deux feux. Mon père et ma mère qui se déchiraient constamment et moi qui faisait comme si je ne voyais et n'entendais rien. La veille ou ma mère a quitté la maison, j'ai assisté à une dispute malgré moi et … Ma mère était presque hystérique. Ca m'a choquée parce qu'elle a toujours été maîtresse de ses émotions, alors la voir comme ça… Mais ce qui m'a le plus choquée… C'est que… J'ai vu mon père lever la main sur ma mère ce soir là…

 **Connor** : Je suis désolé pour toi Sarah. Alors… C'est ça que tu lui reproches ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de continuer.

 **Sarah :** C'est pour ça que j'ai pris parti pour ma mère lors du divorce. Même si j'adorais mon père et que je n'avais aucune affinité avec ma mère, je ne pouvais pas le soutenir… Pas après ce que j'avais vu.

 **Connor :** Je comprends. Mais, il ne semble pas savoir ce que tu lui reproches ?

 **Sarah :** Je pense qu'il s'en doute. Au début, malgré le fait que je savais que mon père avait trompé ma mère et que c'était la cause du divorce, j'étais neutre. Je peux comprendre qu'un couple se sépare après des années de vie commune. Mais le geste de mon père… Je ne le comprends pas et je ne le tolère pas non plus.

 **Connor :** Et tes frères ? Ils le savent ?

 **Sarah :** Oui, mais je ne leur ai rien dis. Ma mère a porté plainte contre mon père pour coups et blessures alors évidemment, ça a jouer lors du jugement de divorce. Leo a accusé ma mère de mentir pour accabler mon père, du coup Leo a pris partie pour papa. Quant-à Josh, il a toujours été en conflit avec mes parents… Mais surtout avec mon père. Au moment du divorce, il était loin du pays alors il a pas vraiment pris part à tout ça… Mais Josh a des principes… Et il est très à cheval sur la fidélité et rien que le fait d'envisager de levé la main sur une femme le fait bouillonner de rage... alors pour cela, il a soutenu ma mère… Si on peut dire ça…

 **Connor :** Les histoires de famille sont vraiment les plus compliquées.

 **Sarah :** Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Les deux médecins se sourirent timidement et continuèrent à marcher avant que Connor ne se fige à l'angle de la rue. Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers Sarah, le visage triste.

 **Connor** : Nous sommes…

 **Sarah :** là ou se trouvait les tours jumelles, oui. Je ne voulais pas te faire visité ça, mais… Je venais ici pour réfléchir avant…

 **Connor :** Ici ?

 **Sarah :** Oui… Je… Mon oncle Stan, le père de Jeremy, Kerry et Melody, il était dans la tour sud.

Connor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en dévisageant Sarah. Celle-ci gardait le regard fixé vers l'endroit ou c'était tenu auparavant, les tours jumelles.

 **Sarah :** Oncle Stan était aussi mon parrain. J'étais très proche de lui. Alors quand je viens ici… Je me sens proche de lui, comme avant. Et c'est bête mais… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aide à remettre mes idées en place parfois…

Connor eut un sourire tendre à Sarah. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne avec douceur, la remerciant par ce geste de lui faire part de cette petite partie de sa vie, mais aussi pour lui montrer son soutien. Sarah serra les doigts de Connor avec ses propres doigts entrelacés aux siens et lui sourit aussi. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes rendant hommage aux victimes jamais oubliées du onze septembre deux-mille un.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin, se baladant dans les rues de Manhattan, gardant leurs doigts entremêlés. Sarah était de plus en plus troublée par Connor et ses gestes tendres envers elle. Elle songeait au fait qu'il avait peut-être pitié d'elle, mais elle se chassa bien vite cette idée de la tête.

Elle commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur le fait que Connor ressentait peut être quelque chose pour elle, sans pour autant oser lui demander, ne voulant pas être gênée si elle interpréter mal les gestes de Connor.

Après une matinée bien remplie et un déjeuner sur le tas, les deux amoureux transis se rendirent au point de rendez-vous dans West Village, à Magnolia Bakery. Si de l'extérieur, l'entrée ne payait pas de mine, mais Connor ne s'arrêta pas à cette première impression. A l'intérieur, la boutique était grande, les étalages donnaient envie tellement de choses succulentes si succédaient.

Bien qu'ils avaient mangés une heure avant, Connor n'allait pas dire non à un des délicieux gâteaux qu'il voyait. Et d'un côté, il était un peu rassuré d'être ici, Sarah n'ayant pas avalé grand-chose à midi et rien du tout ce matin.

Théa et Leo n'étaient toujours pas là, ce qui donna l'occasion aux deux médecins de continuer à discuter de choses personnelles assis autour d'un chocolat chaud et des gâteaux dans un coin de la boutique. Une fois de plus, Connor lui fit part de la rancœur qu'il gardait envers son père, lui reprochant le suicide de sa mère.

 **Sarah :** Tu penses vraiment que ton père aurait pu faire quelque chose ?

 **Connor :** Il savait qu'elle allait mal et il avait les moyens pour l'aider, pour la protéger. Non seulement il n'a rien fait, mais je pense qu'il a même provoqué son suicide.

 **Sarah :** C'est… Tu es sur ? C'est grave comme accusation.

 **Connor :** C'était y a longtemps mais… des souvenirs que j'en ai, il aurait pu la faire interner. Il pensait pouvoir gérer seul et ne surtout pas ébruiter le fait que sa femme était psychologiquement malade. Mon père a toujours redouté le regard des autres, il voulait surtout préserver la réputation de son nom.

 **Sarah :** Je suis désolé pour toi Connor.

 **Connor :** Tu sais, c'était y a longtemps, et je pense que tu n'es pas mieux lotis que moi avec ta famille.

 **Sarah** : Les histoires de famille sont compliquées, n'est-ce pas ?

Connor lui sourit alors que le téléphone de Sarah vibra. Cette dernière regarda le message et pu y découvrir un nouveau message de Josh qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu les rejoindre pour le déjeuner comme il avait été convenu la veille.

 **Josh :** _J'ai pu me libéré ! On peut se voir ?_

 **Sarah** : _On est au Magnolia Bakery._

 **Josh :** _Je ne suis pas loin ! je serai là dans deux minutes !_

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un sourire radieux alors qu'elle prévint Connor de cette nouvelle. Celui-ci était heureux pour elle mais ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

 **Connor :** Mais Leo et Josh n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre beaucoup…

 **Sarah :** Huum. Ca ira je pense. Josh aime remettre Leo à sa place, donc au pire, Leo sera vexé et boudera dans son coin.

 **Connor :** Josh et toi êtes proches non ? Pourtant, il a l'air moins protecteur avec toi, je me trompe ?

 **Sarah :** J'ai moins de différence d'âge avec Josh qu'avec Leo et… Josh a toujours eu tendance à me protéger de loin, contrairement à Leo. Quand il a su que je fréquentais Logan, il n'a rien dit et n'a jamais été désagréable avec lui… Par contre à notre rupture, comme j'étais vraiment mal, Josh est tombé sur Logan pour lui dire ça façon de penser. Je l'ai su bien plus tard…

 **Connor :** Ah je vois… Donc il accepte tes choix, mais si t'es malheureuse, il s'en mêle…

 **Sarah :** C'est … ça. Enfin, je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tous les grands frères…

Sarah laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de demander à nouveau.

 **Sarah :** Tu n'étais pas du genre protecteur avec ta sœur ?

 **Connor :** Si. Enfin, y a longtemps ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu la même complicité avec ma sœur que toi avec tes frères.

 **Sarah :** C'est dommage… Enfin, façon de parler…. Pour elle, ça a du être un soulagement !

 **Connor :** Ahaha ! je suppose oui ! Imagine si j'avais été aussi protecteur que…

 **Josh :** Ma petite sœur chérie !

Josh venait d'arriver, et se laissa glisse sur la banquette à côté de sa sœur, la prenant dans ses bras. Sarah se réjouit de voir son frère dans d'autres circonstances que la veille, et lui rendit son étreinte.

 **Sarah :** C'est super que tu ai pu te libérer !

 **Josh :** Libérer est un grand mot. J'ai limite fait un triple service. Je viens juste de finir ! J'suis pas rentré cette nuit. Alors quoi de neuf ? C'est comment Chicago ?

 **Sarah :** Tu n'as pas dormi depuis hier ? Oh, et bien… Papa t'en veux, mais attention, Leo a pris ta défense ! Et Chicago est très bien, je m'y sens chez moi… Tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours là-bas !

 **Josh :** Waaw ! Leo a pris ma défense ? ça sent la tempête de neige là ! Promis, j'viendrais ! Et toi, Connor c'est ça ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

 **Connor :** C'est bien ça, et non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes amis.

 **Josh :** Oh ! Autant pour moi !

 **Connor :** Y a aucun souci !

 **Josh :** Et vous vous connaissez comment ?

 **Connor :** Nous travaillons dans le même hôpital,

 **Josh :** Oh ! Vous êtes médecin ?

 **Sarah :** Il est en traumatologie… C'est la chirurgie d'urgence.

Josh semblait curieux, sans pour autant être envahissant. Il posa quelques questions à sa sœur, ainsi qu'à Connor mais toujours sur un ton jovial, ce qu'appréciait beaucoup le médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Leo et Théa firent leur apparition. Si Josh affichait une mine fatiguée mais paraissait détendu, Leo lui semblait beaucoup plus tendu. Sarah redoutait vraiment cette confrontation entre ses deux frères et attendit, l'angoisse au ventre de savoir comment ça aller se passer.

 **Théa :** Salut vous trois ! ça va ? Oh ! Avant tout, j'ai rien fait d'illégal ce matin donc, je risque pas la prison hein !

 **Josh :** Quoi seulement ce matin ?

 **Théa :** Euh… hier aussi ? Enfin... Je crois ?

Josh éclata de rire face à l'humour de Théa, faisant se tendre encore plus l'aîné de la fratrie qui était malgré lui, jaloux. Théa et Leo s'installèrent à leur tour, Théa se glissa à côté de Connor, et du se serrer contre lui pour laisser Leo s'asseoir aussi à côté d'elle.

Josh et Leo était donc face à face, et les deux se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes sous le regard attentifs et curieux des trois autres.

 **Leo :** Tu as l'intention d'appeler papa pour t'excuser j'espère ?

 **Josh** : Bonjour à toi aussi frangin ! ça va ? Moi, ça va ! J'ai bossé toute la nuit et j'suis crevé, mais je n'aurai pas voulu manqué ma petite sœur et mon grand frère ! Alors j'irai me coucher plus tard…

 **Leo :** Cesse de faire l'enfant.

 **Josh :** Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de me les briser ?

Leo grogna de frustration, voyant bien que la discussion tournait en rond. Alors que le silence régna quelques secondes à la tablée, Théa cru bon de prendre les devants.

 **Thea :** Et sinon, tu es marié ?

 **Josh :** Qui ? Moi ?! Non !

 **Thea :** Oh, toujours pas trouvé la perle rare ?

 **Josh :** A supposé qu'elle existe…. Enfin pour ça faudrait-il seulement que je la cherche ! Ahah !

 **Leo :** Ce serait p'tre le temps d'y penser…

 **Josh :** Et c'est reparti…

 **Leo :** Je t'ai proposé à plusieurs reprises de venir afin que je te présente des jeunes femmes, t'as jamais voulu…

 **Thea :** Non mais t'es sérieux ? Tu te mêles de la vie sentimentale de ton frère ? Pourir celle de ta sœur ne te suffit pas ?

Leo fit une tête de six pieds de longs alors que Josh éclata de rire suivit de près par Connor et Sarah. Théa avait cette façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat qui était à la fois hilarante et attachante. Grâce à cette intervention, l'atmosphère se détendit amplement, même si Leo avait boudé en silence les instants ayant suivis l'hilarité générale. Finalement, les au-revoir arrivèrent après une demi-heure de discussion dans la bonne humeur., Leo précisa à sa sœur qu'il rentrait le lendemain, et que Josh lui promis de venir bientôt la voir à Chicago. Alors que Théa s'accaparer sa future-belle-sœur, Josh en profita pour prendre Connor en aparté :

 **Josh :** Sarah est ma petite sœur. Je vais pas lui dire quoi faire de sa vie… T'es un type bien, et je pense que si t'es là, c'est pas seulement pour visiter New-York… On pourrait presque bien s'entendre… Par contre, si j'apprends qu'elle est malheureuse à cause de toi, je te fracasse…

 **Connor** : Au moins c'est clair…

 **Josh** : Et aucun malentendu…

 **Connor :** Je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle.

 **Josh** : Et si tu n'es pas le meilleur pour elle ?

Connor et Josh se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Josh ne lui adresse un sourire en coin. Le brun fit de même à son tour, et répondit au tac au tac.

 **Connor :** Et bien dans ce cas, j'improviserai…

 **Josh :** C'est pas ce que tu as fait tout ce week-end ?

 **Connor :** Et ça ne m'a pas trop raté…

 **Josh :** J'avoue…

Connor et Josh se lancèrent un sourire complice avant que Connor ne rejoigne Sarah à la porte. Le faux couple quitta les lieux laissant Leo et Josh ensemble, Théa pour arbitre. Bien que triste de quitter ses frères, Sarah était quand même soulagée. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Chicago et son quotidien beaucoup plus calme que celui de New-York, même si elle n'avait pas envie que ces moments privilégiés avec Connor cessent. Ils passèrent à l'hôtel pour chercher leurs affaires. Thomas et la blondie étaient là, dans le grand salon. La belle-mère de Sarah semblait furieuse, et c'est à peine si elle leur accorda quelques mots avant de disparaître dans la suite parentale. Thomas interpella sa fille et le ton abattu qu'il utilisa fit céder Sarah qui accepta de l'écouter.

 **Thomas :** Sarah, j'aimerai vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous…

 **Sarah :** Avant quoi ?

 **Thomas :** Avant le divorce… Je t'en veux pas tu sais, d'avoir soutenue ta mère. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ai pu être choqué de savoir que j'avais une maîtresse mais… J'avais espéré qu'avec le temps, ton rancœur s'atténuerait…

 **Sarah :** Que tu es trompé maman, ça m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid. C'est votre vie. Vous étiez tous les deux malheureux ensembles…

 **Thomas :** Mais… Pourquoi m'en veux-tu alors ?

 **Sarah :** Je t'ai vu levé la main sur maman, la veille de son départ.

Thomas pâlit et devint soudain silencieux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Sarah lui fasse cette révélation.

 **Sarah :** Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant de toute façon.

 **Thomas :** Je suis désolé.

 **Sarah :** Moi aussi.

 **Thomas :** Mais… Est-ce que… tu reviendras me voir ?

 **Sarah :** Je ne sais pas…

Thomas encaissa cette réponse assez mal. C'est abattu qu'il vit sa seule fille quitter l'hôtel, sans garantie de la revoir, et surtout, sans réconciliation.

Dans l'avion, Sarah et Connor discutèrent beaucoup, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur leur passé, mais aussi sur leurs goûts musicaux et autres petits détails qui leurs permettaient de mieux se connaitre. Connor évita le sujet de Thomas Reese, ayant remarqué que Sarah ne semblait pas motivé à aborder sa relation avec son père.

L'homme constata que malgré leur différence d'âge, Sarah s'y connaissait beaucoup en musique, et en films de sa génération. Il songea au fait qu'ayant des frères plus âgés et ayant fréquenté un homme qui avait son âge à lui, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Le vol se passa très bien, voir trop vite à leur goût. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'osa le dire.

 **Connor :** J'ai vraiment adoré ces moments passés avec toi !

 **Sarah :** C'est réciproque !

 **Connor :** Faudra se refaire des week-ends comme ça !

 **Sarah :** Ouais ! Mais sans la famille au milieu.

 **Connor :** Oh pourquoi ? J'adore ta famille ! Bon, j'avoue que j'aime moins les mains baladeuses de tante Annie, mais… Elle me fait bien marrer avec ses commentaires !

 **Sarah :** Oh, bah on peut aussi s'organiser un week-end chez tante Annie ! On invite Leo et Josh, et je compterais les points ! Celui qui aura esquivé le plus de pincement aux fesses aura gagné !

 **Connor :** Ne me tente pas !

 **Sarah :** Tu es trop sur de toi ! Josh est le meilleur pour ça !

 **Connor :** C'est sur que s'il ne vient pas, il esquivera tous les pincements !

 **Sarah :** Oh ! Cette mauvaise foi !

 **Connor :** Pas du tout ! j'suis qu'un novice moi ! tes frères la côtoie depuis toujours ! Pour une première, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé ! J'avais l'impression de jouer au chaise musicale. Sauf que pour s'asseoir, c'est pas la fin de la musique qui l'annonce, mais la présence de Tante Annie !

Sarah rit, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête en même temps. Se dire au revoir fut difficile, aucun des deux voulu laisser l'autre, mais finalement, chacun pris la direction de leurs appartements respectifs…

* * *

 ** _Non non non! Pas les tomates! Bon j'avoue que j'ai été vache de vous laissez espérer à la fin du chapitre précédent pour que la chute soit... qu'il se passe rien XD mais bon, fallait s'en douter non? XD_**

 ** _Mais soyez sans crainte, on se rapproche à grand pas! XD Quelqu'un à une idée de la façon dont Sarah apprendra pour l'identité de l'homme aux roses? (je tiens a dire que ce chapitre est déjà écrit! donc allez y balancer vos idées histoires que je vois qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité XD)_**

 ** _A très vite ^^_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Double-Jeu

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, un grand pardon pour le retard de la publication.**

 **J'ai énormément de mal à écrire depuis un mois et j'ai beau essayer de me motiver, je dois admettre que c'est très difficile et pour cause, le décès de mon grand-père m'a donné un sérieux coup au moral. :/**

 **Je me force donc à écrire un peu, espérant que la motivation revienne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je terminerais l'histoire, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne fera pas une fin style "bâclée" parce que vous ne méritez pas ça :) J'essayerai de vous transmettre le prochain chapitre pour dimanche soir, voir lundi matin :)**

 **Un grand merci à mes reviewers et mes nouveaux lecteurs ^^**

 **Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu ^^ a été écrit en même temps que le chapitre 12, toutefois, j'ai apporté quelques modifications parce que je n'en étais pas satisfaite. J'espère juste que vous allez pas me jeter des tomates à la figure! XD**

 **J'en dis pas plus, et place à la lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Double-Jeu.**

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile pour Sarah. Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son appartement, le silence régnant autour d'elle. Son chat l'avait boudé toute la soirée, montrant ainsi son indignation quant-à son absence de tout un week-end. Elle avait grignoté un bout devant une comédie romantique avant de se glisser sous la couette tout en pensant à Connor.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut tout aussi difficile pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas tellement de motivation pour se lever et pour aller au travail. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, analysant son week-end et surtout, ses sentiments envers Connor. Si elle avait d'abord cru que ce serait passager, elle se rendait maintenant à l'évidence. Elle était véritablement et indéniablement amoureuse de lui. Ces deux jours avec lui avait permis à la jeune femme de se faire une raison. Elle avait pu faire connaissance avec lui, et tout, absolument tout faisait que son cœur s'emballait au moindre de ses gestes affectifs, et qu'elle ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il était là, à ses côtés.

Mais Sarah ne savait simplement pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que Connor avait eu des gestes tendre et même romantiques envers elle, mais était-ce volontaire ? Ne se faisait-elle pas des films ? La vie n'était pas comme une de ces comédies romantiques qu'elle aimait regarder le soir. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire le premier pas avec un homme, et l'idée d'aller trouver Connor et lui faire part de ses sentiments la mettait dans un état de stress épouvantable, si bien qu'elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle n'oserait jamais ! La peur de se faire rejeter la tiraillait de toute part et c'est résignée qu'elle prit la décision de laisser les choses se faire et d'improviser.

Lorsqu'elle arriva ce lundi matin au Chicago Medical Center, elle rejoignit April et Will sur le Parking.

 **April :** Sarah ! Alors ce week-end ? Oula, tu as fais des folies cette nuit ?!

 **Sarah :** Ce fut un week-end… assez agité. Et vous ? Oh, non j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, des petits soucis m'ont maintenus réveillée…

 **Will :** Et ce petit souci, il ne s'appellerait pas Connor par hasard ?

Sarah piqua un fard sous les rires de Will et April. En soi, ce n'était pas faux. C'était bien Connor qui avait occupé ses pensées, mais les paroles de Will étaient toutes saufs innocentes ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sarah leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire.

 **Sarah :** Nan mais tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

 **Will :** Désolé… Le mariage ne s'est pas bien passé ?

 **Sarah :** Huum… A quel moment ? quand j'ai du sortir de la salle durant la cérémonie pour ne pas la perturbée ou lorsque mon frère alors en service a débarqué avec le FBI durant la réception pour arrêté un des invités de mon père ?

 **April :** Quoi ?!

 **Will:** HEIN!

 **Sarah :** Ah ! Y a aussi le moment ou mon père en voyant mon frère avec ses collègues c'est énervé et à levé la main sur lui… Il a donc fini au poste de police pour agression sur un agent en service et il a passé la plus grande partie de sa nuit de noce en cellule.

 **April :** Tu es sérieuse ?

 **Sarah :** J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Will et April écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur, ayant du mal à assimiler tout ce que Sarah venait de leur révéler. Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital et se rendirent aussitôt aux vestiaires ou Nathalie était déjà là en compagnie d'Ethan et Connor.

 **Will :** Salut tout le monde ! Alors Connor ! Ce week-end ? Parait qu'y a eu de l'action !?

 **Connor :** Salut ! Disons qu'on ne s'est pas ennuyé en effet !

 **Nathalie :** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

 **April :** Le frère de Sarah s'est pointé avec ses collègues flics et le FBI pour embarqué un des invités ! Et le père de Sarah c'est retrouvé au poste pour agression à agent et à passé sa nuit de noces en cellule !

 **Ethan :** Sérieux ?

Sarah acquiesça alors qu'elle commençait à enfiler sa blouse après avoir enlever les roses sur son casier dont la signification était : tu es parfaite. La discussion cessa malgré la curiosité des autres. Connor et Sarah s'échangèrent un regard complice. Aux urgences, avant de se séparer, Connor dit à Sarah.

 **Connor :** Hey, vendredi soir prochain tu es libre ?

 **Sarah :** Vendredi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Connor :** Et bien, je t'invite à dîner !

 **Sarah :** Hein ?

 **Connor :** Pour te remercier pour ce week-end !

 **Sarah :** Tu n'es pas obligé !

 **Connor :** Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Et j'aurai quelque chose à te dire ! Donc sans faute hein !

 **Sarah :** Oui, pas de soucis… Mais c'est important ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant tu sais…

 **Connor :** Ici ? Non c'est pas vraiment le lieu propice à la discussion… Vendredi…

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant, non sans être complètement chamboulée intérieurement. Elle s'interrogea une grande partie de la journée sur ce que Connor avait à lui dire qui valait l'importance d'un dîner et d'être loin de l'hôpital. Bien sur, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit était que Connor voulait lui annoncé qu'il éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour elle, mais étant si peu sur d'elle dans ce genre de situation, Sarah n'arrivait pas tellement à y croire.

Durant sa pause, elle n'écouta même pas la discussion entre Maggie, April et Nathalie et ou elle était censé y participer et qui visiblement, la concernait.

 **April :** C'est vrai que j'y ai pas pensé ! Mais c'est plutôt logique… T'en penses quoi Sarah ? Sarah ?!

 **Sarah :** Hein ?

 **Maggie :** T'es complètement dans la lune aujourd'hui…

 **Sarah :** Désolé…

 **April :** T'en fait pas, Après le week-end que tu as eu, c'est normal !

 **Nathalie :** Nous disons que Maggie pense savoir comment l'homme aux roses à obtenu ton numéro de téléphone…

 **Sarah :** Ah ?

Oui, elle était soudain curieuse. Même si elle avait un peu chassait l'homme aux roses de son esprit, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était curieuse à ce sujet. Et puis, c'était une occasion de chassé Connor de sa tête, même pour peu de temps, c'était toujours ça de prit.

 **Sarah:** Oh? Comment?

 **Maggie :** La base de données du personnel qui est dans l'ordinateur principal.

 **April :** Ce qui fait, que vu que tu as son numéro, on peut peut-être savoir qui se cache derrière l'homme aux roses.

 **Sarah :** J'avais promis à Will de laisser passer le mois sans rien faire…

 **April :** C'est p'tre will, l'homme aux roses ?

 **Maggie :** J'en doute, mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il veut que tu attendes.

C'était un drôle d'idée qui ne faisait pas franchement plaisir à Sarah. Elle adorait Will, c'était certain. Il était celui avec qui elle avait le plus d'affinité à l'hôpital… Quoiqu'elle pouvait en dire autant vis-à-vis de Connor à présent. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu Will de cette manière.

 **Nathalie :** Tu trouves ça normal d'être dans l'ignorance ?

 **Sarah :** Et bien… non.

 **April :** Et puis, ça changera quelque chose que tu saches ou pas qui c'est ? Tu tomberais amoureuse simplement en sachant qui est la personne avec qui tu parles ?

 **Sarah :** L'homme aux roses est… honnêtement, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup d'esprit, il est attentionné mais… en réalité, je pense que je suis charmée par lui mais… Ne pas savoir qui c'est me bloque quand même. Et… Je …

 **April :** oui ?

 **Sarah :** Non, c'est gênant.

 **Maggie :** Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

 **Sarah :** Je…

April, Nathalie et Maggie attendaient la confession que Sarah s'apprêtait à leur faire, non sans inquiétude. Qu'était-ce si difficile à dire ? Voyant leur regard lourd d'inquiétude, Sarah marmonna en rougissant:

 **Sarah :** j'ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un…

 **April :** Quoi ?! Et on peut savoir qui ? Oh mon dieu ! Connor !

Sarah rougit de plus belle, confirmant les soupçons d'April et faisant sourire les deux autres femmes.

 **Maggie :** Oh oh !

 **Sarah :** S'il vous plait, ne dites rien…

 **Nathalie:** Mais il est pas trop âgé pour toi?

Les regards que reçu Nathalie des trois autres filles lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

 **Maggie :** Mais… tu n'as pas l'intention de lui dire ?

 **Sarah :** Non ! Enfin… c'est juste que… je sais pas… Je pense que je finirais par lui dire mais…

 **April :** Mais ?

 **Sarah :** Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de gêne entre lui et moi, alors je pense attendre encore…

 **April :** De gêne ? Comment ça ?

 **Sarah :** Nous travaillons ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'une gêne entache notre relation pour des sentiments non partagés…

 **Nathalie :** Mais… Sarah, tu te rends comptes à quel point ce sera dur et douloureux de taire tes sentiments ?

 **April :** Oui, et surtout… tu pars du fait que tes sentiments ne seront pas partagés. Mais s'ils étaient partagés ?

 **Sarah:** ...

Voyant que Sarah était vraiment sceptique à l'idée que Connor puisse ressentir la même chose qu'elle, aucune des trois femmes n'insista sur l'instant. Maggie préféra se recentrer sur l'identité de l'homme aux roses, tout comme Nathalie qui revint à la charge.

 **Nathalie :** Alors ?

 **Sarah :** Alors quoi ?

 **Nathalie :** Si Maggie recherchait le numéro de téléphone de l'homme aux roses dans le registre du personnel de l'hôpital ? Elle y a accès.

 **Sarah :** Huum… Bon, d'accord…

Sarah céda à la curiosité. Autant elle adorait les conversations avec l'homme aux roses, autant elle ne voulait plus continuer de jouer à ce jeu là. Plus le temps passé, plus elle rêvait que les conversations qu'elle avait avec l'homme aux roses étaient des conversations avec Connor, et ce n'était pas sain pour elle.

Les filles rentrèrent dans l'hôpital croisant Will et Ethan en pleine discussion au sujet d'un patient. Voyant les filles se diriger en groupe vers l'ordinateur principal, plus déterminées que jamais, Will les interpela.

 **Will :** Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

 **Maggie :** On a une idée pour trouver l'homme aux roses !

 **Nathalie :** On va enfin savoir qui c'est ! en principe…

Will fronça les sourcils et les regarda s'installer autour de l'ordinateur. Sarah et April devant le comptoir, attendant que Maggie trouve qui se cachait derrière le numéro de téléphone que lui donna la jeune femme. L'homme pâlît considérablement et se dirigea à pas rapide vers Connor qui venait de sortir d'une salle de consultation.

Dans un murmure, Will lança à Connor afin que seul lui l'entende.

 **Will :** Gros problème ! Maggie regarde dans la base de données pour trouver une correspondance avec le numéro de l'homme aux roses…

 **Connor :** Quoi ?!

Connor regarda dans la direction des filles, paniqué. Maggie fut la première à lire le nom qui s'affichait, suivi de peu par Nathalie qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Les filles étaient silencieuses alors que Maggie releva les yeux dans leur direction et que Nathalie sembla prononcer son nom…

April posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sarah qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et qui semblait sous le choc. Nathalie s'aperçut de la présence de Connor en compagnie de Will et l'annonça aux filles. Lentement, Sarah se retourna vers eux. La colère se lisait sur son visage, mais surtout, ce sentiment de trahison qui perçait son regard. Connor déglutit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était pris de court. Le temps semblait s'être figé dans le hall jusqu'à ce que Sarah finisse par détourner le regard et tourna les talons à l'opposé de Connor qui était figé d'horreur.

 **Will :** C'est le moment de faire quelque chose Connor !

Faire quelque chose ? N'en avait-il pas déjà assez fait ? Il avait lu dans son regard la douleur de la trahison qu'elle venait de subir. Evidemment. Il avait joué double jeu beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait joué double-jeu tout court. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait très certainement, mais le fait qu'elle venait de l'apprendre par elle-même et non pas de sa propre bouche était ce qui le frustrait le plus. C'était ce qui faisait toute la différence. Il jeta un regard de colère vers les filles et tourna lui aussi les talons alors que Will tentait de le raisonner.

 **Will :** Non mais tu fais quoi ? Va retrouver Sarah et explique-toi avec elle ! Connor, fais pas le con !

Mais Connor ignora le rouquin et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Dépité et impuissant face à ce qui venait de se passer, Will se dirigea vers les filles.

 **Will :** Vous êtes fières de vous ?

 **April :** Tu le savais ? Tu savais que c'était Connor !

 **Will :** Evidemment !

 **Nathalie :** Depuis le début ? Il t'a mis dans la confidence ? et tu n'as rien dit ?

 **Will :** Oui, depuis le début. Il n'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné et mis sur le fait accompli. Si je n'ai rien dit c'est que je sais dans quelle situation il se trouve, et que ce n'était pas à moi de le dire à Sarah.

 **April :** Mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?!

 **Will :** Parce que ça concerne Sarah et Connor. J'ai promis à Connor que je garderai ça pour moi, mais… Vous venez de foutre en l'air toutes les tentatives de rapprochement de Connor là…

 **Nathalie :** On a juste voulu aider sarah ! Comme toi tu as aidé Connor !

 **Will :** Non, Vous, c'est juste de la curiosité mal placée !

 **April :** Maggie ou tu vas ?

 **Maggie :** Voir Sarah…

Maggie laissa April et Nathalie se prendre le bec avec Will, s'en voulant d'avoir provoquée cette situation. Elle trouva Sarah devant l'hôpital. Celle-ci avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste et semblait sur le point d'exploser de contrariété. L'infirmière s'approcha de la jeune femme doucement et dit :

 **Maggie** : Je suis désolé Sarah.

 **Sarah :** Tu n'y es pour rien… C'est moi… J'ai été tellement naïve…

 **Maggie :** Mais non ma belle ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! Personne ne pouvait le savoir… Sauf Will parce que lui, il a deviné de suite mais…

 **Sarah :** Will le savait ? Depuis le début ?

Maggie acquiesça alors que la nouvelle acheva Sarah. La jeune femme laissa les sanglots sortirent, épuisée par ce sentiment de trahison qui l'habitait. En quelques instants, Maggie était à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants pour la calmer.

 **Maggie :** Vois le bon côté des choses Sarah, tu sais qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi à ton égard…

 **Sarah :** Le bon côté ? Depuis un mois il se paie ma tête Maggie…

 **Maggie :** Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas lui non plus comment t'aborder ?

 **Sarah :** Pardon ? C'est pas comme si les occasions avaient manqués pour qu'il me dise qu'il était l'homme aux roses…

 **Maggie :** Oui, probablement… Mais dans ce cas, les occasions ne t'ont pas manquées non plus pour que tu lui révèles tes sentiments…

 **Sarah :** Moi, je n'ai pas joué sur deux tableaux !

Maggie compatissait vraiment pour Sarah, comprenant le sentiment qui l'habitait.

 **Sarah :** J'ai été tellement stupide ! naïve !

 **Maggie :** Non ma belle ! Ne pense pas ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

 **Sarah :** Non, mais j'aurai pu faire le rapprochement…

 **Maggie :** Comment ça ?

 **Sarah :** Lorsqu'on était à New-York… Dans une conversation, Connor a révélé qu'il avait la phobie des fourmis… Or quelques jours plus tôt, l'homme aux roses m'a avoué qu'il avait la phobie des fourmis… J'ai tilté à ce moment là… Je me suis dis que c'était franchement énorme comme coïncidence que deux médecins travaillant dans le même hôpital puisse avoir la même phobie… Mais…

 **Maggie :** Mais ?

 **Sarah :** Je pouvais simplement pas croire que Connor était l'homme aux roses. Cela aurait voulu dire que mes sentiments étaient partagés et que… Qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec moi…

Maggie lui passa une main dans le dos, comme signe réconfortant. Elles ne purent malheureusement pas plus s'attarder sur la conversation que des ambulances firent leurs apparitions, amenant les premiers blessés d'une fusillade.

Sarah sécha aussitôt ses larmes et rêvetit un masque d'impassibilité qui n'effaça aucunement ses yeux bouffis et rougis. Puis, elle partit avec Maggie prendre en charge l'une des victimes…

Heureusement, l'arrivée de blessés par balle dans une fusillade lui permit de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se retrouva avec Ethan à son plus grand soulagement, s'occupant d'un des policiers blessés.

 **Sarah :** Il n'y a qu'une entrée, il me faut l'écho !

 **Ethan :** Il se vide de son sang, donnez lui deux pochettes. L'hémorragie est sur son flanc droit.

 **Sarah :** La balle a perforée le poumon et c'est logé près de la colonne.

 **Ethan :** Fait-voir… Ok bipé la chir… On le perd ! Sarah, on passe au massage !

Sarah commença le massage alors qu'Ethan préparait le défibrillateur alors que le blessé s'enfonçait.

Connor arriva à ce moment là, et demanda :

 **Connor :** Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Ethan : Homme de quarante ans, plaie par balle, une seule entrée. La balle à perforé le poumon est se trouve près de la colonne, il s'enfonce on vient de commencer le massage.

 **Connor :** D'accord, on le stabilise et on le monte !

Sarah se concentra sur son patient, ignorant Connor qui la regardait. Elle s'écarta au moment ou Ethan choqua l'homme et reprit son massage. Ils recommencèrent encore deux fois avant d'arriver à stabiliser le patient. L'homme pu être monté au bloc par les soins de Connor alors que Sarah vira sa blouse d'urgence pour en enfiler une autre avant de rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté, ou son aide était requise.

 **Will :** Sarah, viens m'aider, je vais lui retirer la balle.

 **Sarah :** C'est pas au trauma de faire ça ?

 **Will :** On a pas le temps ! On le perd !

Sarah obtempéra et seconda Will. Malheureusement, après l'extraction de la balle, les signes vitaux s'emballèrent, et le patient de treize ans se retrouva rapidement en asystolie. Will persista à lui faire un massage, mais Sarah lui dit :

 **Sarah :** C'est fini… Arrête… Arrête ! C'est fini… On ne peut plus rien faire…

Will regarda Sarah, le visage marqué par cette perte. La jeune femme tourna les talons et passa dans la pièce d'à côté, ou l'un des policiers était là avec son partenaire, attendant de se faire recoudre. Maggie lui dit :

 **Maggie :** Je préviens votre frère ?

 **Jay :** Euh… non, c'est bon… Il va m'en faire tout un flan pour pas grand-chose.

 **Maggie :** Sarah, je te présente Jay Halstead, le frère du docteur Halstead, il faut le recoudre…

 **Sarah :** D'accord…

Sarah s'approcha du policier et prépara le plateau avec le nécessaire à l'opération. Elle avait parlé d'un ton neutre, n'oubliant pas qu'elle n'avait pas à en vouloir à cet homme. Uniquement à son frère.

 **Maggie :** Tu étais avec Will sur le gosse ?

 **Sarah :** Oui.

 **Maggie :** Et ?

 **Sarah :** Il n'a pas survécu.

 **Maggie :** Et mince… C'est le sixième patient qu'il perd en une semaine…

 **Sarah:** hmhm ...

 **Maggie :** Bon j'ai compris…

 **Sarah :** Quoi ?

 **Maggie :** Tu lui en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit… D'où le fait que tu ne parles pas quand je le mentionne…

Sarah resta muette, nettoyant la plaie du policier qui regardait avec un intérêt soudain la jeune médecin et l'infirmière. Curieux, il regarda sa coéquipière avant de demander.

 **Jay :** Qu'est-ce que mon frère à fait ?

 **Sarah :** Rien.

 **Maggie :** Il a joué double-jeu avec elle…

 **Sarah :** Il a rien fait.

 **Maggie :** Justement, c'est ce que tu lui reproches! il savait qui c'était, et il ne t'a rien dit…

 **Sarah :** J'ai pas envie de parler de ça…

 **Maggie :** Tu ne leur as pas adressé la parole depuis que tu l'as découvert…

 **Sarah :** Oui, parce qu'on n'a pas arrêté une seconde…

 **Maggie :** Donc tu vas parler avec Will et Connor ?

 **Sarah :** Non.

 **Maggie :** Ah ! tu vois !

 **Jay :** Non mais je comprends rien… Il a fait quoi ?

 **Sarah :** Mais rien !

 **Will :** Sarah, faut que je te parles! ! Jay ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Bordel tu étais dans cette fusillade ? Tu as été blessé ? tu…

 **Jay :** Ca va, c'est rien… une balle m'a effleurée… Tu lui as fais quoi ?

 **Will :** C'est rien ? C'est rien ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu aurais pu y rester ! et … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à qui ?

 **Jay :** Tu dramatises frérot ! C'est juste une éraflure… Tu lui as fais quoi à mon médecin ? Que je sache si je dois craindre une vengeance de sa part… Avec genre… une cicatrice horrible et énorme…

 **Will :** Je lui ai rien fait… Sarah ?

 **Sarah :** Il a rien fait. La cicatrice devrait à peine se voir… enfin, si vous arrêtez de gigoter !

 **Jay :** C'est bon, je bouge plus ! Mais pas de cicatrice sur ce bras parfait…

 **Sarah :** Ne me tentez pas…

Jay rit et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui restait silencieux, fixant le dos de sa collègue.

 **Jay :** Aie ! ça fait mal…

 **Sarah :** Vous avez fait l'armée non ?

 **Jay :** Oui… Quel rapport ?

Sarah : Je ne pensais pas qu'il acceptait des hommes aussi douillés.

 **Jay:** Hey!

 **Maggie :** Hahahah ! Bien dit Sarah !

Sarah termina de recoudre le frère de Will avant de demander à Maggie si elle pouvait mettre un pansement. Elle finit par saluer le policier après lui avoir donné les indications à suivre pour s'occuper de sa plaie. Will, salua son frère, lui promettant de l'appelé ce soir. Il talonna aussitôt la brune, lui coupant le passage pour se mettre face à elle.

 **Will :** Sarah ! Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

 **Sarah :** Tu as le culot de me le demander ?

 **Will :** C'est à propos de Connor?

 **Sarah :** Oublie Rhodes deux minutes veux-tu ! J'avais confiance en toi Will ! J'avais confiance en toi, et tu ne m'as rien dit.

 **Will :** Je l'avais promis à Connor…

 **Sarah :** La belle affaire ! Vous avez bien du vous payez ma tête tous les deux..

 **Will :** Non pas du tout ! Je suis désolé, Sarah ! Je ne pensais pas…

 **Sarah** : Je m'en fiche ! A partir de maintenant, on s'en tient au boulot. Y a plus de Sarah ou de Will qui tienne ! Tiens toi en à Reese, je m'en tiendrais à Halstead.

 **Will :** Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour ça…

 **Sarah :** Tu crois ça ?

 **Will:** Sarah ...

 **Sarah :** Une dernière chose Docteur Halstead, ne m'adressez plus la parole, sauf pour le boulot.

Sarah tourna les talons aussitôt et reprit son chemin, laissant Will stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer. Maggie qui avait assisté à la scène, comme Jay et sa partenaire restèrent figés sur place. Penaud et mal à l'idée d'avoir fait de la peine à la jeune femme Will se rendit dans la salle de repos alors que son frère le suivit pour le réconforter.

De son côté, Sarah retenait ses larmes. Toute cette histoire lui rappelait à quel point le sentiment de trahison était douloureux. Cela lui rappelait pourquoi elle était aussi solitaire. Elle avait pensé qu'à Chicago, cela serait différent. Elle avait doucement commencé à s'ouvrir auprès de certains de ses collègues, notamment Will et Connor pour se rendre compte qu'au final, il ne valait pas mieux que tous ceux qu'elle avait jadis côtoyés. Des gens qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme ses amis et qui lui avait menti. Ses deux ex-petits amis qui l'avaient trahi, chacun à leur façon. Elle avait tant espéré que cette fois serait différente, mais au final, valaient-ils mieux qu'eux ? Ou peut-être que c'était elle qui avait un problème ? La jeune femme regarda son téléphone. Elle put y trouvé deux messages de Théa, un de Josh… Et surtout. L'un de Lui. L'homme aux roses. Connor. La curiosité l'emporta, et elle ouvrit le message.

 _Connor – 17h12 :_ _Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu l'es appris comme ça. Je voulais te le dire, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je pensais te le dire vendredi. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Je sais pourquoi. Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir su être franc plus tôt. J'ai voulu te le dire à New-York, mais… J'étais paralysé par la peur de ta réaction. Je veux que tu saches que ce que l'homme aux roses… Moi, ait pu te dire, ça a toujours été sincère. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Sarah, et ces moments partagés à New-York n'ont fait que confirmer que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Connor._

Il l'aimait. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il lui dirait ces mots un jour. Elle pleurait. Lire ces lignes appelait à la compassion et au pardon. Elle l'aimait aussi. Mais elle se sentait tellement stupide. Tellement naïve d'avoir rien vu. Tellement trahie qu'il est pu jouer sur deux fronts avec elle comme il l'avait fait. Parce que c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Avec les roses et les textos, et de l'autre côté en étant lui-même. Pourrait-elle seulement lui faire confiance à nouveau comme elle lui avait fait confiance jusqu'ici ?

Et puis, ne se moquait-il simplement pas d'elle ? Will pouvait très bien être à ses côtés entrain de rire et d'attendre une réponse de sa part. Et si elle n'avait été qu'un pari…

Le doute était là. Pouvait-on seulement aimé dans le doute ?

Le message de Connor resta sans réponse…

* * *

 **Pas les tomates!**

 **Ah au fait je vous ai pas dis que Sarah était rancunière? Bah... elle est rancunière XD**

 **Ca s'annonce mal hein? :D**

 *** s'enfuit pour esquiver les tomates ***

 **Et sinon, pas trop déçu? :)**

 **A ce week-end pour le prochain chapitre ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 - Un nouveau départ?

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je suis de retour après une longue coupure... J'ai recommencé a écrire hier soir après un gros passage à vide.**

 **Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre! Ca ne devrait plus se reproduire ^^**

 **La qualité n'est pas top, j'ai un peu rouillé depuis deux mois!**

 **Pour information, nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup a exploité, mais à l'avoir laisser traîner en longueur, j'ai du mal à m'y raccrocher et je pense bientôt passer à autre chose ^^ Il ne devrait y avoir plus que quelques chapitres ^^**

 **Merci pour toute vos reviews!**

 **Bisous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Un nouveau départ?**

L'atmosphère au travail était devenue assez lourde depuis le début de la semaine. Si Sarah et Connor faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas que toute cette histoire n'influent sur leur travail, ce n'était pas le cas de Nathalie et Will. Rien n'allait plus entre ces deux là qui passaient leurs journées à se faire la tête ou à se mettre mutuellement des bâtons dans les roues.

Le jeudi soir, Maggie réussit à convaincre Sarah d'aller au Molly's malgré la volonté d'isolement de la jeune femme. Là-bas, les deux femmes purent discuter des sujets tabous : Will et Connor.

Maggie : Je peux comprendre que tu leur en veuilles, mais tu sais, ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention.

Sarah : Peut-être, mais le résultat et le même.

Maggie : Mais pas du tout ! Et puis, Connor a fait ça parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Tu as des sentiments pour lui, et c'est réciproque ! C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

Sarah : Il aurait pu me le dire avant ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'occasion…

Maggie : Il n'aurait pas du jouer sur deux tableaux, je te l'accorde. Mais Sarah, si tu penses qu'il aurait du être honnête avec toi et te révéler ses sentiments, alors toi aussi tu aurais pu lui parler de ce que tu ressentais pour lui, ce que tu n'as pas fait ! et les occasions ne t'ont pas manqué non plus.

Sarah lâcha un soupir, vaincue. Maggie avait raison sur ce point. Si elle avait été honnête envers elle-même dés le début et envers Connor, alors peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

Sarah : Et après ? Je passe l'éponge ? C'est juste… impossible. Comment je pourrais lui faire confiance ?

Maggie : Avant que tu découvres que Connor était l'homme aux roses, vous étiez proches non ?

Sarah : Justement ! C'est ça le problème. J'avais confiance en lui. Nous étions proches, c'est pour ça que malgré certains détails qui aurait pu me mettre le doute, j'ai refusé de croire qu'il était l'homme aux roses.

Maggie : Ecoute Sarah, il a merdé on reviendra pas dessus. Mais… Je trouve ça dommage que par rancœur, tu t'empêches de voir toute cette histoire autrement. Connor a fait ça parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Toi-même tu as des sentiments pour lui… Et je ne peux pas croire que tes sentiments aient changés en trois jours.

Sarah : Non, c'est vrai.

Bien sur que ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là, bien ancrés en elle. Ils n'allaient pas disparaître comme ça, par magie. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et ses précédentes relations l'avaient anéantie. Au niveau relationnel, la confiance était pour elle le pilier d'une relation.

Maggie : Promets moi de réfléchir Sarah. Ne passe pas à côté de ce qui pourrait être une belle histoire simplement pour une erreur de sa part. Et honnêtement, de ce que j'ai vu, il s'en veut beaucoup.

Sarah : Moui, je vais y réfléchir…

Maggie lui fit un magnifique sourire, et les deux femmes trinquèrent ensemble. Les filles se séparèrent une heure plus tard, chacune rentrant chez elle.

Elle eut le loisir de réfléchir à la situation durant toute la soirée, et elle se trouvait de plus en plus idiote de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Elle c'était remémoré toutes les discussions avec l'homme aux roses par texto, et celles qu'elle avait eu avec Connor. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait parlé qu'à l'homme aux roses de Josh. Or Connor avait eu la maladresse de le mentionner durant une des discussions. Elle se rappelait aussi de la phobie des fourmis qui lui avait tant sauté aux yeux. Elle avait été tellement naïve sur le coup, pensant à une simple coïncidence…

En fin de compte, elle réalisait effectivement que Connor avait toujours été sincère, sur les deux plans. Il ne lui avait jamais menti sous le masque de l'homme aux roses. La seule chose qu'il avait fait, c'était de lui cacher sa véritable identité. A bien y réfléchir, il avait fait ça dans le seul but de se préservé lui-même d'une possible déception. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi vécu la même chose qu'elle ? Une femme s'était peut-être intéressée à lui juste pour la fortune de sa famille ? Il n'avait pas la possibilité de cacher ses origines aisées à Chicago, contrairement à elle.

Et puis, il y avait Will…

Oui, elle lui en voulait toujours, se sentant trahie par son double-jeu à lui aussi. Cette soirée lui avait permit de réfléchir à tout ça et à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient par la suite...

Ce vendredi matin, ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires, silencieux. C'est finalement Ethan qui explosa faisant sursauter tout le monde. De tous, Ethan ne s'était jamais mêlé de leur vie privée. Au travail, il soutenait leur choix dès que la direction remettait en cause leurs actes, mais ne cherchait pas à se lier à eux en dehors du travail. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'ambiance mauvaise qui régnait dans son service l'énervait et lui faisait outrepasser son choix de ne pas se mêler de la vie privé de ses collègues.

Ethan : Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous êtes des médecins et infirmiers ! L'hôpital à besoin que vous soyez cent pour cent opérationnel et professionnel ce que vous n'êtes plus depuis le début de la semaine ! Que vous ne soyez pas d'accord sur un sujet privé ne doit pas influencer votre comportement professionnel ! Alors vous avez dix minutes avant la prise de votre service pour mettre les choses à plat !

Nathalie : Nous sommes professionnels avec nos patients !

Will : Mais pas avec tes collègues.

Nathalie : Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux parler ! Tu n'es jamais professionnel !

Will : Bah voyons !

April : Tu exagères un peu là, Nath.

Nathalie : J'exagère ? Il se laisse toujours influencé par ses sentiments ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être professionnel.

Will : Peut-être, mais je préfère laisser parler mes sentiments plutôt que d'en être totalement démuni comme tu l'es….

Nathalie : Quoi ?!

Maggie : Hey ! On se calme !

Will : Tu m'as parfaitement compris !

Le ton monta sous les regards ahuris de Sarah, Connor et Ethan alors que Maggie tentait de calmer le jeu. April finit par prendre parti pour Will, vexant au passage Nathalie. L'infirmière estimait qu'il était parfois préférable de laisser les sentiments s'exprimait plutôt que de ne jamais les montrer, d'où le fait que Nathalie avait hérité de son surnom de la part de la majorité des infirmières : « la princesse des glaces».

Exaspérée par cette situation, Sarah quitta les vestiaires sous le regard désolé de Maggie. Finalement, Connor lui emboîta le pas, laissant les autres à leur règlement de compte.

Sarah monta dans l'ascenseur de service, et fut suivit par Connor. D'abord silencieux, il lui demanda avec hésitation.

Connor : Alors… euh… Tu vas voir Goodwin pour ton orientation ?

Sarah : Euh… oui…

Connor : Et tu as déjà eu des échos ?

Sarah : Non… Mais je me dis que finalement, la pathologie serait pas plus mal…

Connor : je croyais que tu ne voulais plus aller en pathologie.

Sarah : Et bien… C'est le cas mais…

Connor : Tu n'aurais pas à nous voir tous les jours.

Sarah lança un regard à Connor qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'elle songeait à la pathologie. Elle avait vu l'ambiance qui régnait aux urgences depuis le début de la semaine, et elle se sentait malgré elle, coupable.

Sarah : Tu as vu l'ambiance qui règne aux urgences depuis lundi ?

Connor : Je sais. Mais je pense que les tensions entre Nathalie et Will n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé lundi. C'est beaucoup plus ancien et ce lundi leur a donné un prétexte pour laisser tout exploser.

Sarah : Oui, sans aucun doute.

Connor : Sarah… est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? De tout ça ?

Sarah parut hésitante quelques instants. Elle se remémora sa soirée avec Maggie avant de dire :

Sarah : Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour en parler…

Connor : C'est vrai, Ethan nous ferait une crise ! Mais… durant la pause déjeuner?

Sarah: hmm ... d'accord.

Connor sourit et la remercia avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, laissant Sarah se rendre à son entretien avec Goodwin.

L'entretien avec Sharon Goodwin avait été plutôt stressant, et la matinée tout aussi angoissante pour Sarah. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle retrouva Connor pour le déjeuner. Les deux médecins quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital sous les regards stupéfaits et curieux de leurs collègues, surpris de les voir ensemble.

Ils se rendirent dans le café du coin, en face de l'hôpital, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Ils parvinrent à avoir une table assez à l'écart pour pouvoir parler sans être déranger. La serveuse vint passer la commande, et partit aussitôt après.

Connor : Alors, comment c'est passé ton entretien avec Goodwin ?

Sarah : Et bien, il n'y a plus de place disponible aux urgences. Je serais la nouvelle interne du docteur Charles en psychiatrie.

Connor : Vraiment ? Tu avais pourtant beaucoup de potentiel aux urgences !

Sarah : C'est ce que Goodwin a dit. Mais le conseil d'administration a refusé d'augmenter le nombre d'interne urgentiste. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir découvrir une autre branche de la médecine, et avec le docteur Charles en plus !

Connor : Tu es vraiment contente d'aller en psy ?

Sarah : Humm. Je ne sais pas si contente est le mot adéquat mais… Je suis curieuse. La psychiatrie, c'est bien le dernier service dans lequel je me voyais évoluer tellement c'est abstrait. Mais le docteur Charles pense que j'en ai les capacités alors… je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir pourquoi.

Connor : Du coup, on te verra beaucoup moins aux urgences…

Sarah : humm je suppose, oui…

Connor acquiesça, un peu déçu. Il avait l'intime conviction que Sarah avait ça place aux urgences, et que le conseil faisait une grosse erreur en privant le service du talent de la jeune femme. Toutefois, il n'insista pas, Sarah semblant plutôt accepter ce changement.

Connor : Je suis désolé Sarah. Vraiment. J'aurai jamais du garder l'anonymat, l'homme aux roses.

Sarah : Mais… tu attendais quoi au juste de cette situation ?

Connor : Je ne sais pas… Au début, je pensais que si tu apprenais à me connaître et à m'apprécier sans savoir qui j'étais, la différence d'âge ne te gênerait pas. J'ai compris en voyant Logan que ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Seulement, j'ai continué. Je crois que je me suis trouvé des prétextes à chaque fois pour retarder l'aveu parce que j'avais la trouille… Puis, je devais rivaliser avec Joey et Logan. Même si je savais par nos discussions que Joey n'aurait jamais de chance avec toi, tu m'as parlé de ta relation avec Logan et de votre rupture. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation change si je venais à t'avouer mes sentiments et qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Et puis… après ça quand j'ai su que toi et Logan c'était définitivement fini, je me suis demandé… si m'a réputation ne me précédait pas et si je venais à me déclarer, est-ce que tu m'aimerais pour ce que j'étais vraiment et pas pour… la fortune de ma famille… J'ai compris que je faisais fausse route là aussi en arrivant à New-York… Et depuis, je cherchais un moyen de tout te dire… Je t'ai demandé de diner avec moi vendredi, parce que… Je voulais tout te dire…

Sarah : Tu aurais aussi pu le dire à New-York.

Connor : Je sais… Lorsqu'on en a parlé à Central Park, j'ai songé à tout te dire à ce moment là… Mais lorsque tu m'as dit que tu te sentirais trahie si tu apprenais que c'était quelqu'un que tu côtoyais régulièrement, j'ai paniqué et j'ai tout gardé pour moi.

Sarah comprenait mieux le silence de Connor. Effectivement, à Central Park elle avait eu des propos qui avaient pu refreiner Connor dans son aveu.

Sarah : Mais, tu pensais quoi au juste ? Que je sauterais de joie en apprenant que c'était toi ?

Connor : Non… Non, honnêtement, je n'ai pas pensé à la chute. Je me suis retrouvé coincé et je savais plus comment faire… Et tu ne parlais pas ou peu de l'homme aux roses, en tout cas, avec moi… Je peinais à savoir ce que tu en pensais, si tu l'appréciais ou pas.

Sarah : La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai joué le jeu, c'est parce que j'ai eu la stupide idée d'écouter Will et tu le sais. Vous avez du bien vous foutre de moi tout les deux.

Connor : Non ! On a jamais pensé à mal Sarah ! Will s'amusait un peu de moi au début, mais il m'a très vite soutenu. Il croyait bien faire pour nous deux, et il t'apprécie beaucoup ! Je suis le seul responsable de tout ça. S'il te plait, n'en veut pas à Will, je suis le seul fautif. J'aurai du être honnête.

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour leur ramener les plats qu'ils avaient commandés. Sarah commença à manger, silencieuse. Elle voulait croire en sa sincérité, vraiment. Quant-à Will, elle éprouvait toujours un sentiment de colère et de trahison qui, malgré les quatre jours écoulés, ne la quittait pas. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et prendre le recul nécessaire pour pardonner.

Connor ne savait plus quoi dire pour que Sarah accepte ses excuses et le pardonne. Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'elle était particulièrement sensible à cette situation. Mais il avait un brin d'espoir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui des sentiments similaires aux siens pour lui pardonner. Le silence de Sarah lui faisait mal au plus profond de lui. Il avait tant souhaité que tout ce passe différemment que c'était dur de voir la situation complètement hors de contrôle pour lui.

Connor : Sarah… J'ai une question à te poser…

Sarah releva son regard vers Connor, attendant qu'il parle. Ce dernier déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

Connor : Est-ce que… les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, sont réciproques ?

La jeune femme se figea sur cette question. Elle n'était pas à l'aise à parler de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Mais elle devait être honnête.

Sarah : Oui.

Elle avait murmuré le oui dans un souffle, soulageant par la même occasion le cœur meurtri de Connor. Il aurait volontiers poussé une exclamation de joie si la douleur ne se lisait pas aussi bien sur le visage du jeune médecin.

Connor : Est-ce que… Tu penses que tu pourras me donner une chance ?

Sarah : Laisse-moi un peu de temps… Pour digérer tout ça…

Connor : Oui, bien sur, je comprends. Mais j'avoue que… Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi…

Sarah : Comment ça ?

Connor : j'aimerai qu'on puisse quand même se parler mais je ne sais pas ce que toi tu veux… je ne veux pas paraître envahissant ou…

Sarah : On peut se parler.

Connor : Mais à quelle fréquence ? Comme avant ? Moins ?

Sarah : J'en sais rien.

Les deux médecins laissèrent un sourire s'affichaient sur leur visage. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'était pas une situation simple.

Connor : On peut continuer à se parler par texto ?

Sarah : Et bien… pourquoi pas… ça me fait penser… Je pourrai enfin mettre un prénom sur le numéro de l'homme aux roses.

Un léger rire s'éleva à la table. Ils terminèrent le repas et quittèrent le restaurant ensemble. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant à l'hôpital, toujours sous les regards stupéfaits de leurs collègues. Le reste de la journée fut très animée après un carambolage sur l'autoroute.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Bisous!**


	15. Chapter 15 - L'agression

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Et oui c'est encore moi, prête pour un nouveau chapitre! (je crois que j'ai perdu pas mal de lecteur depuis mon absence :( )**

 **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous aurez encore trois ou quatre chapitres au moins après celui-là! (J'ai fini le chapitre 16, et je suis en cours d'écriture du chapitre 17.)**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant, et merci a tout ce qui me suivent encore malgré ma longue période de plume blanche :)**

 **Megara: J'avais envie de mêler Maggie qui est vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, je la vois un peu comme un ange gardien pour Sarah :D Et pour Ethan, et bien, après voir vu la saison 2 de Chicago Med je pense qu'il serait effectivement capable de réagir comme ça :) Et encore merci pour ta gentillesse :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - L'agression.**

Cela faisait un mois déjà que Sarah avait découvert qui se cachait derrière l'homme aux roses. Elle reparlait à Connor par messages le plus souvent et avait même mangé deux fois ensemble cette semaine. Sarah n'avait plus reparlé à Will depuis presque un mois et elle devait admettre que sa complicité avec le rouquin lui manquait beaucoup. Parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir ou une salle d'auscultation, ils se dévisageaient silencieusement avant de repartir à leurs occupations respectives. C'était pesant pour elle et aussi pour Will. Ce dernier attendait désespérément un geste de la brune pour revenir vers elle, mais rien. Sarah était trop bornée, trop méfiante à son encontre et avait la rancune tenace.

Alors qu'elle terminait une évaluation psy en compagnie du docteur Charles, April apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que Sarah soit disponible et mis le sujet sur le tapis en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre.

 **April :** Tu lui manques beaucoup.

 **Sarah :** Quoi ?

 **Avril:** Un testament.

 **Sarah :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 **April :** Sarah, ça se voit. Il attend juste un signe de toi pour revenir.

 **Sarah :** Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

 **April :** Parce que vous êtes tous les deux malheureux à cause de cette situation et que tu as le pouvoir d'y remédier. Will tiens à toi Sarah.

 **Sarah :** Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

 **April :** N'essaie pas de changer de sujet veux-tu. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée quand même…

Sur ces paroles, April partit s'occuper d'un patient laissant Sarah pensive. Elle en profita pour regarder Will entrain de consulter un dossier un peu plus loin et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il lui manquait aussi beaucoup, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever toute cette histoire de la tête. Dans un soupir, elle reprit son travail.

En fin de matinée, alors qu'elle tentait d'évaluer un homme d'une vingtaine d'année a priori suicidaire, la situation s'envenima. Ce dernier qui avait été jusqu'ici très agité se jeta sur elle sans ménagement, lui assénant un coup de poing violent dans le ventre alors que Sarah avait mentionné les parents du patient. L'homme la frappa à nouveau à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Ethan ne fonce sur lui, le plaquant violemment au sol.

Alors que le patient était neutralisé par le docteur Choi et deux agents de sécurité, Sarah complétement sonnée ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était passée sur un brancard et amenée dans une salle d'auscultation alors que Will arrivait en courant. La jeune femme avait la tête qui lui tournait, une envie de vomir lui pris aux tripes alors qu'elle tentait de basculé sur le côté pour laisser son petit déjeuner sortir.

 **Will :** Elle vomit, On la bascule !

Will et Maggie la basculèrent sur le côté pour l'aider à régurgité sans risque alors que Will ordonna qu'on l'a monte pour un scan, craignant un trauma-crânien.

 **Will :** Elle a perdu connaissance ?

 **Maggie :** Quelques secondes.

Will demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse des radios, notamment de son thorax ou il décela deux côtes cassées.

Sarah fut alors montée en neurologie afin de passer un scanner. La jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment de souvenir de tout cela, ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle réalisa ce qui s'était produit et dans quel état elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle trouva Connor et Maggie à son chevet. D'abord déboussolée, elle tenta de se redresser mais renonça bien vite dans un petit cri de douleur. Connor et Maggie se mirent aussitôt autour d'elle, inquiets.

 **Connor :** Evites de bouger, tu as deux côtes cassées et ce sera douloureux.

 **Maggie :** Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.

 **Sarah :** Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Maggie :** Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

 **Sarah** : Euh… Et bien… Je me souviens que j'étais avec un patient que je devais mettre en confiance pour qu'il se confie. On discutait et puis… le noir…

 **Maggie :** Il t'a sauté dessus et t'a frappé à plusieurs reprises.

 **Connor :** Tu as eu un trauma crânien Sarah.

 **Sarah :** Ce qui explique le mal de tête…

Connor lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main, soulagé de la voir réveillée. Contre toute attente, Sarah ne retira pas sa main, faisant même pression dans celle de Connor, comme pour se rassurer. Maggie n'en loupa pas une miette et du se contenir pour ne pas sourire.

Finalement Maggie quitta la chambre pour retourner à son poste alors que Connor resta à ses côtés. Pourtant Sarah n'eut pas tellement le loisir de lui parler puisqu'elle somnola la plupart du temps. Lorsque Will arriva le visage sérieux et inquiet, elle émergea à nouveau. Connor du sortir alors que Will venait l'ausculter et lui parler de ses blessures officiellement.

 **Will :** Tu sais ce qui a provoqué l'agression ?

 **Sarah :** Hmm… pas vraiment, il était agité, mais pas agressif… En fait… il a changé de comportement en une fraction de seconde, dès que j'ai mentionné ses parents…

 **Will :** Je vais prévenir le docteur Charles. En attendant tu te reposes, tu resteras cette nuit en observation et… tu en as pour au moins un mois…

 **Sarah :** Quoi ? Non, pas un mois d'arrêt pour ça…

 **Will :** Sarah, tu as des côtes cassés et un trauma-crânien ! Tu ne t'imagines pas que tu vas reprendre le boulot demain quand même ?!

 **Sarah :** mais un mois ?!

 **Will :** C'est le minimum ! Et… dans les prochains jours, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas seule chez toi…

Sarah souffla. Ça allait être difficile puisque Leo et Thea était à New-York pour la semaine, et que Logan avait coupé les ponts avec elle. Pour les autres, Sarah ne se sentait pas suffisamment proche pour leur demander ce service.

 **Will :** Y a quelqu'un qu'on peut appeler ?

 **Sarah :** Non.

 **Will :** l'un de tes frères ?

 **Sarah :** Non.

 **Will :** Ta mère ? ton père ?

 **Sarah :** Certainement pas.

 **Will :** Tu ne rentreras pas chez toi si tu es seule Sarah.

 **Sarah :** C'est une obligation ?

 **Will :** Oui ! Et je suis intransigeant sur ça ! C'est risqué… Tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux…

 **Sarah :** Chez toi ?

 **Will :** Ou chez Connor ? Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi Sarah.

Sarah ne dit rien. Elle avait mal à la tête et n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Elle calla sa tête dans son oreiller, épuisée alors que Will lui sourit doucement.

 **Will :** Reposes-toi, je reviendrais te voir après.

 **Sarah :** Tu as fini ton service non ?

 **Will :** J'ai prévenu que je restais… J'ai une patiente VIP à m'occuper.

 **Sarah :** Rentre chez toi Will, tu as besoin de repos.

 **Will :** Non, je reste ici.

Sarah n'insista pas, et sombra dans un sommeil douloureux.

Elle avait passé une nuit plutôt agitée, tantôt réveiller par un cauchemar, tantôt réveiller par la douleur. Elle avait remarqué que Will et Connor étaient tous les deux-là, assis dans les fauteuils inconfortables de la chambre et dormant comme ils le pouvaient. En un sens, elle trouva ça attachant, se rendant compte qu'elle avait quand même de la chance de les avoir malgré le comportement de rejet qu'elle avait envers eux.

Le lendemain matin, Connor dut reprendre son service malgré son souhait de rester avec Sarah alors que Will, tout courbaturé tentait bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Voyant qu'il restait auprès d'elle, Sarah fronça les sourcils

 **Sarah :** Tu n'as pas d'autres patients qui t'attendent ?

 **Will :** Je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui….

 **Sarah :** Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Will :** Je suis là pour toi…

 **Sarah :** Will, ne… c'est ton jour de congé, tu devrais en profiter.

 **Will :** Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux Sarah, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être inquiet et présent pour toi.

 **Sarah :** Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné.

 **Will :** C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice. Sarah saisit l'occasion pour aborder enfin le fâcheux sujet, souhaitant mettre tout à plat une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Sarah :** Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi.

 **Will :** Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été honnête au sujet de l'homme aux roses. Je comprends ta réaction, même si je n'avais pas l'intention de me jouer de toi.

 **Sarah :** Oui, je sais. J'ai réagi violemment, c'était disproportionné. Avec le recul, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, même si…

 **Will :** Même si tu t'es senti trahie ?

 **Sarah :** Oui… Tu sais… Si j'ai autant de mal à accorder ma confiance ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai été trahie à plusieurs reprises..., c'est aussi parce que je manque de confiance en moi… Alors quand j'ai su que tu savais… ça m'as… enfin… peu importe.

 **Will :** Non Sarah, ce n'est pas peu importe. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tous les hommes sont des connards simplement parce qu'à un moment donné, on a merdé. Je suis désolé… Et nos conversations me manquent… Notre complicité me manque…

 **Sarah :** ça me manque aussi…

 **Will :** alors on continue à s'ignorer ? Ou bien on va de l'avant.

 **Sarah :** On va de l'avant…

Will sourit s'approcha de Sarah et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale que Sarah lui rendit. Will resta la matinée avec Sarah avant de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Dans l'après-midi, alors que Sarah attendait encore un examen avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle regarda dans la direction et s'exclama surprise.

 **Sarah :** Josh ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Josh :** Tu oses me demander ce que je fais là ? tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Le ton sérieux et grognon de Josh la fit se renfrogner alors que Josh lui passa un savon sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas appeler après son agression.

 **Sarah :** Mais ça aurait servi à quoi ? je vais bien.

 **Josh :** Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait que tu sors d'un ring !

 **Sarah :** Bah, c'est presque comme si c'était le cas non ?

 **Josh :** Tu te trouves drôle ?!

 **Sarah :** Non Josh, mais tu t'inquiètes trop.

 **Josh :** Attends Sarah ! Laisse-moi clarifier la situation ! Je ne me mêle quasiment jamais de ta vie privée parce que tu es la seule à décider si oui ou non tu veux qu'on y prenne part. Je respecte que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on s'en mêle. Par contre, dès l'instant où tu es blessée, je t'interdis de me laisser à l'écart ! Je suis ton frère, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

 **Sarah :** Désolé…

Sarah n'avait pas la force de tenir tête à son frère. Josh avait toujours été le plus respectueux de sa vie privée et elle le savait parfaitement. Il respectait ses choix et ne la jugeait pas quoiqu'elle fasse. C'était vraiment le frère idéal pour quelqu'un qui aimait l'indépendance. Toutefois, elle découvrait enfin les limites en voyant l'état de colère dans lequel Josh était. Elle l'avait trop maintenue à l'écart de sa vie, et elle le découvrait seulement maintenant.

Josh souffla, tentant de contrôler sa colère.

 **Sarah :** Comment sais-tu que j'ai été agressée ?

 **Josh :** Connor m'a appelé.

 **Sarah** : Il t'a appelé ?

J **osh :** Oui. Et heureusement que lui l'a fait d'ailleurs !

Sarah se renfrogna.

 **Josh :** J'ai mis Leo au courant. Je crois qu'il a appelé maman et papa.

 **Sarah :** Oh non…

 **Josh :** Je lui ai dit que je venais m'occuper de toi et que par conséquent qu'il était inutile que d'autres personnes s'incrustent.

 **Sarah :** Tu t'occupes de moi ?

 **Josh :** Oui ! tu t'imagines pas que je vais te laisser seule alors que tu es dans cet état ?

 **Sarah :** Et ton boulot ?

 **Josh :** J'ai pris un congé.

 **Sarah :** Oh non… Fallait pas Josh !

 **Josh :** Si, il le fallait ! De toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Sarah n'essaya même pas de parlementer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Connor rentra dans la chambre. En voyant Josh et le regard de Sarah, il manqua de faire demi-tour et fuir à toutes jambes. Ce qui l'en empêcha, c'était simplement l'accueil de Josh.

 **Josh :** Connor ! Ravi de te revoir ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu !

 **Connor :** Salut… euh oui… euh c'est normal…

 **Sarah** : Normal ?

 **Connor** : euh…

 **Josh :** Ne t'en prends pas à lui Sarah ! Et oui, c'est normal!

Une fois de plus Sarah se renfrogna. Elle en voulait à Connor de ne pas avoir respecté son choix de ne prévenir personne. Connor s'approcha et lui dit.

 **Connor :** Je pensais bien faire…

 **Sarah :** J'avais dis que je ne voulais qu'on prévienne personne.

 **Connor :** Je l'ignorais…

 **Sarah:** ...

Evidemment ! Elle avait eu cette conversation avec Will ! Sa mémoire lui jouer des tours, probablement à cause de son traumatisme crânien.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Maggie, venue prendre des nouvelles de Sarah.

 **Maggie :** Bonsoir ! Désolé de vous déranger. Comment tu vas m'a belle ? Ethan rempli tes papiers de sortie, mais il est hors de question que tu restes seule chez toi… Donc, soit tu viens à la maison, soit tu vas chez Connor et je serais intransigeante !

 **Sarah :** J'ai l'impression d'entendre Will.

 **Maggie :** Quoi ?

 **Sarah :** Il m'a tenu le même discours. Soit j'allais chez lui, soit chez Connor… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

 **Maggie :** Et bien… Connor, tu peux aller chez elle ce soir ?

 **Sarah :** Quoi ?

 **Maggie :** Vous êtes réconciliés non ?

 **Josh :** Comment ça réconciliés ?

Josh n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation et c'est dans un froncement de sourcils qu'il attendit une réponse concrète à son interrogation.

 **Connor :** Et bien…

 **Sarah :** C'est privé.

 **Josh :** Tu as trente seconde pour me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Sarah :** C'est ma vie privé Josh !

 **Josh :** Pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive ?

 **Sarah** : Ne t'en mêle pas !

 **Connor :** Je l'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir et j'ai perdu sa confiance…

Connor avait répondu cela sans vraiment le vouloir. C'était sorti tout seul, comme un aveu de culpabilité. Le regard de Josh s'assombrit alors qu'il se tourna vers Connor en serrant les poings.

 **Josh :** Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à ce propos.

 **Connor :** Que si je la faisais souffrir, tu me fracasserais.

 **Josh :** Bonne réponse.

 **Sarah :** Josh non ! Tu le laisses ! Lâche le de suite !

Josh avait agrippé Connor par son haut le plaquant violemment contre le mur. De par son expérience de navy SEAL, Josh était un expert dans les combats rapprochés et faisait bien le double musculaire de Connor.

 **Maggie :** Hey ! Lâchez-le ! De suite !

Le ton ferme de Maggie fit s'arrêter Josh qui la dévisagea un moment sans rien dire, avant de lâcher Connor.

 **Josh :** Dégages.

L'ordre que lui intima Josh suffit à Connor pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'impatienter ici. Il lança toutefois un regard à Sarah afin d'être sûr qu'il devait partir mais la jeune femme semblait vraiment fatiguée, et il préféra se retirer pour la laisser se reposer.

 **Connor :** On s'appelle ?

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit doucement à Connor alors que Maggie croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, dévisageant avec mécontentement Josh. Finalement, alors que Connor s'apprêtait à sortir, Maggie intervint.

 **Maggie :** Pas si vite ! Connor ! Vous allez chez Sarah ce soir ?

 **Josh :** Pas besoin, je m'occuperais moi-même de ma sœur.

 **Maggie :** Connor ?

 **Connor :** Euh…

J **osh :** Je viens de dire que…

 **Maggie :** Je me moque complètement de ce que vous dites.

Josh resta bouche-bée devant la femme qui lui tenait tête. Il regarda Sarah stupéfait alors que celle-ci semblait aussi surprise que son frère.

 **Maggie :** Bien. Comme ça c'est réglé ! Connor, tu iras passé la nuit chez Sarah. Je raccompagne Sarah chez elle pendant que tu iras chercher tes affaires...

 **Sarah :** Maggie ! Je peux te parler ?

Maggie s'approcha de Sarah qui lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **Sarah :** Je n'ai qu'une seule chambre d'ami… Et je ne me vois pas gérer le conflit entre mon frère et Connor ce soir…

 **Maggie :** Je vois…

Maggie se redressa faisant face aux garçons. Elle annonça la décision qu'elle avait prise sans consensus.

 **Maggie :** Connor, tu vas dormir chez Sarah. Vous, vous venez dormir chez moi.

 **Josh :** Hein ?

 **Sarah :** Quoi ?!

 **Maggie :** Sarah a eu un traumatisme crânien ! C'est plus sûr qu'elle soit en compagnie d'un médecin plutôt qu'un rambo. Et comme elle a besoin de repos, elle a pas de temps à consacrer à vos gamineries.

Il était difficile de savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus surpris par le dénouement de cette rencontre. Toutefois, personne ne crut bon de contredire Maggie puisqu'elle avait mis en avant la santé de Sarah qu'il fallait préserver…

Après avoir eu la visite du Docteur Charles et de la directrice Goodwin, Sarah quitta enfin l'hôpital…

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son appartement non sans difficulté. Le moindre geste lui donnait des douleurs au niveau des côtes et elle devait reconnaître que tant qu'elle était dans cet état, il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir aller travailler. Maggie et Josh étaient avec elle, alors que Connor était rentré chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires.

Simba vint accueillir les visiteurs miaulant à tout rompre alors que Sarah s'assit sur le canapé.

 **Sarah :** Vient là mon grand, je t'ai pas oublié… Si vous voulez boire quelque chose, servez-vous dans le frigo !

 **Maggie :** Il est mignon ce chat…

 **Sarah :** Et possessif…

Josh alla jusqu'au frigo et demanda.

 **Josh :** Quelqu'un veut boire ?

 **Sarah :** de l'eau pétillante !

 **Josh :** Maggie ?

 **Maggie :** Idem.

Josh leur ramena une bouteille d'eau pétillante chacune alors qu'il s'ouvrit une bière.

 **Josh :** Tu bois pas d'alcool parce que je suis là ?

 **Sarah :** Non, parce que je suis sous médicaments…

 **Josh :** Et vous ?

 **Maggie :** Faut une raison pour ne pas consommer d'alcool ?

Josh regarda la femme se demandant ce qu'il avait encore pu dire de travers. Il n'avait pourtant pas été désagréable avec elle, juste avec l'autre médecin qui l'avait bien mérité. Maggie s'absenter pour se rendre dans la salle de bain alors que Josh s'assit à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé. Simba en profita pour cracher et feuler, n'appréciant pas la concurrence masculine.

 **Josh :** C'est quoi ce fauve ?

 **Sarah :** Il n'aime pas les hommes.

 **Josh :** Tant mieux ! Faut le laisser quelques secondes en tête à tête avec l'autre…

 **Sarah :** L'autre il s'appelle Connor, et je veux pas que tu te mêles de ça.

 **Josh :** Et elle, c'est qui pour toi ?

 **Sarah** : Maggie ? c'est une très bonne amie.

 **Josh :** Tu es bien entouré.

 **Sarah** : Oui. Dis-moi, je te trouve bizarre en compagnie de Maggie.

 **Josh :** Comment ça ?

 **Sarah :** Tu te tais.

 **Josh :** Quoi ?

 **Sarah :** Quand elle est là, tu te tais. Tu la ramènes pas ou peu.

 **Josh :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 **Sarah :** Et là tu es nerveux.

 **Josh :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **Sarah :** Tu réponds toujours par une question pour esquiver les réponses.

 **Josh :** Tu ferais une super flic…

 **Sarah :** Alors est-ce que… Maggie te plait ?

 **Josh :** Quoi ? Non, ça va pas ?!

 **Sarah :** Oh mon dieu ! J'ai vu juste !

 **Josh :** Hey ! Ton cerveau est sérieusement endommagé là.

Sarah affichait un regard victorieux alors que Josh soupirait.

 **Josh :** J'avoue qu'elle m'a fait de l'effet. Satisfaite ?

 **Sarah :** Attends, tu la connais depuis cet après-midi et elle a pas arrêté de te remettre à ta place…

 **Josh :** Justement, Tu en connais beaucoup qui me remettrait comme ça à ma place ?

 **Sarah :** J'avoue que non.

 **Josh :** Et elle est effrayante en fait quand elle te regarde avec insistance en silence.

 **Sarah :** Tu te demandes ce que tu as bien pu dire ou faire de travers !

Le frère et la sœur rire de bon cœur, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Sarah.

 **Sarah :** Ne me fait pas rire !

 **Josh :** T'as pas besoin de moi pour te prendre des barres…

Leur discussion cessa lorsque Maggie revient dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Connor sonnait à la porte...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous en êtes satisfait! Donnez moi vos impressions, je les attends avec impatience! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 - Panique à Chicago

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à mes lecteurs de me suivre et de partager votre ressentis sur l'histoire :) ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Merci Fanmed pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de te compter toi et ton enthousiaste, parmi mes lecteurs :D**

 **ChMed24, j'espère que cette suite te satisfera tout autant :D**

 **Musicfrnd54 , merci de suivre ma fiction :D**

 **Felci : Merci pour ton commentaire :D Quant-à Josh, j'espère que tu apprécieras encore plus ce personnage pour la fin de la fiction :D**

 **Nivie: Merci à toi de me suivre! Une pression supplémentaire pour mes épaules, sachant que tu écris divinement bien sur Chicago Med :D**

 **Megara: Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste depuis le début! Effectivement, Maggie joue vraiment un rôle important, un peu comme la bonne fée XD Quand à Maggie et Will, je l'ai envisagé au début. Mais vraiment! C'est un couple que j'adorerai voir dans la série en fait! (Depuis que Will a été invité au repas de famille de Maggie), mais je lui réserve une autre surprise xD A très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Je cesse de vous faire attendre, voici de ce pas, la suite!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Panique à Chicago**

A peine Connor était-il sur le pas de la porte que Maggie annonça qu'elle et Josh partaient. Personne n'osa protester la décision de l'infirmière et Josh n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement en silence. Sarah lui indiqua ou se trouvait la chambre d'ami afin qu'il aille y déposer ses affaires, alors qu'elle était toujours assise sur le canapé. Elle avait pour ordre médical de bouger le moins possible pour limiter la douleur venant des côtes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Connor réapparut. Toujours du canapé, Sarah lui indiqua qu'il y avait de quoi boire dans le frigo et qu'il n'avait qu'à se servir. Connor revint avec de l'eau pour rester solidaire vis-à-vis d'elle et pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens au cas où l'état de Sarah venait à de dégrader. En principe, il n'y avait que peu de risque puisqu'on l'avait laissé sortir, mais le risque zéro n'existait pas…

Alors qu'il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés, Simba se dressa sur ses jambes, crachant et feulant contre le médecin sous son air stupéfait.

Connor : Euh… Lui aussi veut me fracasser ?

Sarah : Ahah, probablement… Mais lui il est juste jaloux. Il protège son royaume. Il est comme ça avec tous les hommes… Même Josh a eu droit à cet accueil…

Connor : Me voilà rassuré… en principe…

Sarah : Tu ne devrais pas pourtant ! Il est particulièrement persévérant.

Connor laissa échapper un rire mais resta assez en retrait pour ne pas risquer une griffure. Il avait déjà le frère contre lui, il était inutile de se mettre en plus de ça, le chat à dos.

Connor : Tu as faim ?

Sarah : Un peu… Mais j'suis un peu nauséeuse je sais pas si j'arriverai à avaler quoique ce soit.

Connor : Même une pizza peppéroni ?

Sarah : C'est pas très équilibré comme repas.

Connor : C'est vrai… je peux faire une petite salade à côté pour se donner bonne conscience ?

Sarah : Et ça marche ?

Connor : En principe, oui ! Tu la fait, tu la regardes en mangeant ta pizza et voilà !

Sarah : Et tu ne la manges pas ?

Connor : En général, j'ai plus faim après la pizza…

Sarah manqua d'éclater de rire. Elle du se retenir à cause de la douleur qui lui fendit le ventre.

Connor : Tu devrais éviter de rire.

Sarah : Alors arrête de me faire rire…

Connor : Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer…

Finalement, Connor passa commande et prépara une petite salade verte à côté, il dressa la table sous le regard culpabilisant de Sarah. Il s'en aperçu d'ailleurs puisqu'il lui demanda curieux.

Connor : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sarah : Je suis désolé.

Connor : De quoi ?

Sarah : Bah, tu es obligé de t'occuper de moi à cause de Maggie et je peux même pas t'aider à faire quoique ce soit.

Connor : Je ne suis pas obligé de m'occuper de toi Sarah ! Je suis là parce que je veux être là. Et arrête de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Tu t'es fait agresser, tu n'as rien demandé à personne et pourtant c'est arrivé. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et si Maggie ne m'avait pas demandé de venir m'occuper de toi, je serai venu quand même. Que Josh soit là ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Sarah rougit de gêne. Elle ne supportait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Toutefois, la présence de Connor et ces paroles lui firent chaud au cœur.

Sarah : Merci.

Connor lui sourit avant d'aller ouvrir au livreur. Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, discutant de beaucoup de chose sans jamais abordé à nouveau le sujet de l'homme aux roses. Ce n'était pas un sujet à proprement dit tabou, mais c'était encore trop frais et l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas surtout pas faire remonter des souvenirs désagréables lié à la découverte.

Ils terminèrent alors la soirée devant un film dramatique sur la seconde guerre mondiale ou Sarah ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler aux dernières images du film.

Sarah : C'est tellement horrible.

Connor : Tu pleures ?

Sarah : Non !

Connor : Si !

Sarah : Toi aussi !

Connor : Non !

Sarah : Si ! je viens de te voir t'essuyer l'œil !

Connor : Mais non, j'avais juste… j'étais juste fatigué, je me frotter les yeux…

Sarah : Alors toi aussi tu pleures devant les films !

Connor : Mais non !

Sarah : C'est bon à savoir !

Connor : Oh ça va ! Tu as vu le film que tu m'as fait regarder aussi ! et c'est tiré par les cheveux !

Sarah : Pas du tout, ça aurait pu arriver.

Connor : C'est quoi le titre du film ?

Sarah : Le garçon au pyjama rayé.

Connor : Je vais le conseillé à Will !

Sarah : Pourquoi ?

Connor : Juste pour savoir s'il sera insensible à ça ou s'il pleurera…

Sarah : Ce n'est pas très sympa…

Connor : Je sais…

Sarah : Laisse Will tranquille…

Connor : Pourquoi tu le défends ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Sarah : Oui.

Connor : Ah bon ? quand ça ?

Sarah : Ce matin.

Connor : Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

Sarah : Merci, mais … Je peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser pour Will. Lui et Nathalie ne se reparlent toujours pas.

Connor : Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est leur problème Sarah et ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le résoudre…

Sarah : Oui, mais ça me fait de la peine pour lui.

Connor prit Sarah dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il la savait sensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Sarah se blottit contre lui malgré la douleur abdominale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et lentement, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent. Dans un chaste baiser, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres ensemble, laissant aller leurs émotions trop longtemps contenues…

Une fois de plus, la nuit fut douloureuse pour Sarah dont les côtes cassées la tiraillaient malgré les médicaments. Connor l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, la perfusant pour lui donner des anti-douleurs plus puissant. Il avait bien entendu, demandé l'autorisation à Goodwin pour amener le matériel nécessaire au cas où. C'est donc un Connor somnolant sur un fauteuil inconfortable et une Sarah profondément endormi dans son lit que trouva Josh et Maggie en arrivant ce matin là.

Maggie : Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lit.

Josh : J'allais dire tant mieux.

Maggie : Sarah est une grande fille. Elle n'a plus besoin d'être protéger.

Josh : Elle aura toujours besoin d'être protéger, et je serai là.

Maggie : Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

Josh : Ce n'est pas ça.

Maggie : C'est quoi alors ?

Josh : Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de moi il y a quelques années… Je me suis fait la promesse que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Maggie dévisageait Josh qui lui, regardait sa sœur dormir. Elle était touché par les paroles sincères de l'homme à côté d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer d'avantage. Elle remarquait seulement maintenant que son regard était terni, voilé par un passé qui semblait le hantait. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle qui brûlait dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle ne voyait dans son regard qu'un homme brisé qui tenter de sauver les apparences.

Maggie : Venez, allons préparer le petit déjeuner avant de venir les réveiller.

Josh la suivit à la cuisine et tous les deux entreprirent de préparer une omelette, du bacon, du café et Josh parti même à l'épicerie du coin afin de chercher des fruits frais et des viennoiseries. Lorsqu'il remonta, Connor était levé et discuter avec Maggie.

Connor : D'accord tu verras avec Will afin qu'il note tout ça dans son dossier ?

Maggie : Oui, je fais ça dés que j'arrive.

Connor : J'ai deux opérations de prévu aujourd'hui, je verrai avec Goodwin pour allégé mon emploi du temps pour le reste et je demanderai à Will de passer pour revoir le dosage et l'examiner.

Josh : Un problème ?

Connor : Salut, non non, rien de grave.

Josh : Mais encore ?

Connor : J'ai perfusé Sarah cette nuit, elle avait besoin de repos mais la douleur l'empêchait de dormir. Donc faut s'assurer que tout sera bon.

Josh : Comment ça ?

Maggie : Je vais lui faire une prise de sang qu'on analysera s'assurant qu'il n'y a pas de surdose ou d'interactions avec les autres médicaments qu'on lui a prescrit.

Josh : D'accord.

Ils terminèrent de préparer le petit déjeuner et passèrent à table, laissant Sarah dormir. Finalement Connor et Maggie quittèrent l'appartement pour aller travailler après avoir fait la prise de sang à Sarah et lui avoir enlever la perfusion. Connor et Maggie avait tout deux donnés leur numéro de téléphone à Josh en cas de problème.

Sarah se réveilla vers dix-heures, apaisée malgré la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait. Même si la perfusion avait été enlevée, les anti-douleurs lui faisaient encore effet, ce qui lui permit de se lever sans trop de mal et de rejoindre son frère dans le séjour. Ce dernier l'enlaça et lui ordonna de s'asseoir alors qu'il alla derrière à la cuisine ouverte pour lui servir le café chaud et les viennoiseries qu'il lui apporta sur un plateau. Calée dans le canapé, elle sourit.

Sarah : Et bah… tu me gâtes…

Josh : Je peux bien faire ça pour ma petite sœur !

Sarah : J'apprécie !

Josh : Tant mieux !

Josh redevint sérieux alors que Sarah commençait à manger doucement.

Josh : Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là à la séparation des parents. Je sais que ça a été très difficile pour toi.

Sarah : La séparation ? Non pas vraiment.

Josh : Je parle de ce que tu as vécu.

Sarah : C'est du passé.

Josh : Je sais mais. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je sais qu'à cette époque là, tu as eu beaucoup de déceptions alors…

Sarah : T'en fait pas Josh, je comprends. Tu étais à l'autre bout du monde, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça !

Josh : Peut-être, mais moi je m'en veux. Alors… J'aimerai être là pour toi maintenant…

Sarah : Et tu l'es…

Josh : Pas assez…

Sarah : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien et je suis bien entouré.

Josh : J'ai vu ça oui… D'ailleurs, j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Connor ?

Sarah : Oh, c'est une longue histoire…

Josh : On est ici pour toute la journée, alors j'ai tout mon temps !

Sarah entreprit de lui révéler l'histoire de l'homme aux roses et de la découverte de son identité. Josh y prêta toute son attention, fronçant les sourcils par moment ou écarquillant les yeux à d'autres instants, sans jamais l'interrompre. Ce n'est qu'une fois fini qu'il ne put que dire :

Josh : Et bah… waaw.

Sarah : Ouais. Mais il s'est montré tellement patient et attentionné. Je peux même plus lui en vouloir.

Josh : Il tient à toi…

Sarah : tu trouves ?

Josh : Je l'avais remarqué à New-York déjà… Mais de ce que tu viens de me raconter, cc n'est plus **juste** une intuition…

Sarah : Hier soir, on s'est embrassés.

Josh : Je vais le tuer…

Sarah : Josh…

Josh : Désolé… c'est sorti tout seul. En fait, je pense que je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ta vie sentimentale. Enfin je veux dire. Que tu fréquentes Connor ne me déranges pas, de toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… Mais je veux pas savoir s'il t'embrasse ou s'il… enfin… Je veux rien savoir de plus.

Sarah : Tu es gêné ?

Josh : Tu es ma petite sœur, évidemment ! Et si tu tiens à lui, tu me raconteras rien non plus, t'aurais trop peur que je te l'abîme !

Sarah rit doucement, réussissant à se contrôler pour éviter de réveiller la douleur.

Sarah : Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Sarah se cala contre le flan de son frère, alors que ce dernier passa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Sarah : Au fait, ça c'est bien passé avec Maggie hier soir ?

Josh : Ouais !

Sarah releva les yeux pour voir un petit sourire figé sur le visage de son frère.

Sarah : Elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil !

Josh : Je l'admets.

Sarah : C'est la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à une femme.

Josh : A croire que moi aussi je t'ai trop tenu éloigné de ma vie privée…

Sarah : On est nuls comme frère et sœur…

Josh : Tâchons de remédier à cela alors…

Le frère et la sœur passèrent la journée à discuter, regarder la télé et disputèrent quelques parties d'échecs. La visite de Will dans l'après-midi permis à Josh de rencontrer le deuxième homme coupable d'avoir rendu triste sa petite sœur et bien entendu, il ne se priva pas de le menacer dés que Sarah eut le dos tourné. Will quitta l'appartement quelques minutes après, informant Josh que le message avait été reçu.

Maggie et Connor n'arrivèrent pas avant vingt et une heure trente, un badgad les ayant retenus à l'hôpital plus longtemps. Une demi-heure plus tôt, Sarah s'était elle-même perfusée pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Alors qu'elle somnolait sur son lit en position fœtale, Connor et Maggie se hâtèrent dans la chambre afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, juste après que Josh le lui eut raconté.

Connor : Will aurait du venir.

Josh : Il est passé, il est resté une heure et il est reparti…

Connor : Je vais le tuer…

Josh : Je l'ai peut-être fait fuir…

Maggie : Quoi ?

Josh : Ouais, je lui ai dis que s'il s'amusait encore une fois avec ma sœur, je le tuerai.

Maggie : Non mais vous êtes complètement taré.

Maggie regarda la dose de perfusion alors que Connor se pencha sur Sarah pour l'examiner. Cette dernière avait la respiration saccadée et était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme. Connor prit son portable pour appeler Will intimant à Maggie d'appeler une ambulance.

Will : allo ?

Connor : Will, Sarah a une respiration bilatérale soufflé. Elle est en tachypnée. Elle était comment tout à l'heure.

Will : Elle avait un rythme cardiaque normale, respiration claire. Emmene la en urgence.

Connor : On attend l'ambulance, je te bip avant qu'on arrive, je veux que la radiologie soit disponible à notre arrivée.

Alors que Connor raccrocha, Josh figé d'horreur osa demander.

Josh : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Connor : il est possible que l'une des côtes cassée comprime le poumon ou…

Josh : Ou quoi ?!

Connor : Ou l'est perforé. On la transfert à l'hôpital pour vérifier…

Josh acquiesça et se contenta de reculer, effrayé par l'état de santé de sa sœur et pour ne pas gêné Maggie ou Connor. Sarah fut rapidement évacuée par une ambulance vers le Médical Center…

Lorsque Sarah se réveilla, elle était dans une chambre, Connor et Josh auprès d'elle. Voyant qu'elle commençait à revenir à elle, Josh marmonna à Connor :

Josh : Quand elle va savoir, elle va me tuer…

Connor : Mais non, elle comprendra…

Josh : On parle de ma sœur là.

Connor : Tu as raison, t'es mort.

Par chance, Sarah était bien trop dans les vapes pour relever la bride de discussion qu'elle avait entendue. Elle avait le sentiment que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et chaque tentative de réflexion lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle somnola une bonne partie de la journée ce qui soulagea un peu Josh lorsqu'il vit Leo et Thea arriver.

Leo : Comment elle va ?

Josh : Plutôt bien. Si tu veux mon avis, elle plane là…

Leo : Quand apprendras-tu à être sérieux ?

Josh : Quand tu apprendras la définition de l'humour.

Leo : Tu...

Thea : Hey ! Stop ! c'est pas le moment !

Connor : Son état est stabilisé, j'ai du l'opérer cette nuit. Une de ses côtes cassées à perforer le poumon gauche. Ça va aller, faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Leo : Je croyais que c'était trois fois rien ! C'est ce que tu m'as dis Josh !

Josh : C'est ce que je pensais !

Leo : Maman et papa sont en route.

Josh : Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Leo : Non ! Tu restes ici et tu assumes ta stupidité !

Josh : Lâche-moi !

Maggie : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Maggie qui se tenait devant la porte s'avança, le regard sévère. Josh lança un regard à la nouvelle arrivante et se calma aussitôt, reculant d'un pas pour ne pas s'emporter contre Leo. Ce dernier dévisagea la nouvelle venu sans gêne.

Leo : Rien qui ne vous regarde madame.

Maggie : Tout ce qui ce passe dans cet hôpital me regarde !

Maggie s'approcha de Leo le regard furieux et se tourna vers Josh pour lui demander une explication.

Josh : Je pense qu'il est préférable que je m'en aille étant donné que mes parents arrivent. Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes et ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une esclandre ici.

Maggie : C'est probablement la chose la plus mature que je vous ai entendu dire…

Josh : N'en prenez pas l'habitude.

Maggie : Oh, je ne me fais pas d'illusion !

Josh laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il emboîta le pas de Maggie qui lui intima de le suivre, lançant un regard tellement polaire à Leo que ce dernier n'osa rien dire. Dans le couloir, Josh soupira de soulagement, marchant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Josh : Merci… de m'avoir aider.

Maggie : Je vous en prie, et puis, c'est aussi pour Sarah que j'ai fais ça, elle a besoin de repos…

Josh : Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas rameuter la famille…

Maggie : Vos parents ont le droit de savoir que Sarah a été agressé.

Josh : Je sais. Mais si elle a besoin de repos, c'est pas avec eux qu'elle en aura…

?: Josh !

Le blond se tendit alors que Thomas Reese s'approcha à grand pas de son fils cadet. Voyant les tensions qui régnaient entre les deux hommes, Maggie resta au côté de Josh pour éviter qu'un règlement de compte n'éclate ici.

Thomas : Ou est Sarah ? Elle va bien ?

Josh : Elle va mieux. Ca chambre est la 217.

Thomas : Je croyais que tu devais veiller sur elle durant sa convalescence.

Josh : C'est ce que je faisais.

Thomas : Alors pourquoi elle est là ?! S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je t'en tiendrais responsable !

Josh lui lança un regard incendiaire et serra les poings, se retenant à grande peine d'en venir aux mains. Il prit la direction de la sortie alors que Maggie le suivit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Will venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Sarah, afin de discuter avec Connor de l'état post-op de la jeune femme. Connor avait fait part à Goodwin de son attachement envers elle après l'opération, et par conséquent la directrice avait demandé à Connor de faire part des informations concernant l'opération à Will et de se déchargé de Sarah en tant que patiente. Goodwin voulait un maximum de neutralité dans les soins, même si elle savait que Sarah était très appréciée par le personnel. Alors que Connor lui donnait les informations nécessaires, Thomas entra dans la chambre sans ménagement.

Leo : Papa !

Thomas : Comment elle va ?

Leo : Elle a bien supporté l'opération et là et bien…

Thea : Elle plane je dirais…

Leo : Oui, c'est vrai.

Thomas : Je croyais qu'elle allait bien !

Leo : Oui, moi aussi.

Will regarda le père de Sarah qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sarah avait beaucoup de similitude avec lui, mais il restait sur ses gardes. D'après Connor, Sarah ne s'entendait pas avec son père. Il décida quand même de prendre la parole pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était produit la veille.

Will : Bonjour monsieur, je suis le docteur Halstead. Votre fille a du être opéré dans la nuit en raison d'une côte cassée. Cette dernière a comprimé le poumon et a fini par le perforé. Le docteur Rhodes à pu réparer le poumon et redresser la cote cassée. Sarah restera trois ou quatre jours hospitalisés sous surveillance mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Thomas : Comment avez-vous pu laisser son état se dégrader ainsi ?

Connor : Elle était sous surveillance médicale monsieur. Il y avait un risque de perforation, mais c'est plutôt rare et les radios n'avaient rien dévoilées qui allait dans ce sens.

Thomas : Connor ? C'est toi qui a opéré Sarah ?

Connor : Oui monsieur.

Thomas : Vous êtes son médecin alors ?

Connor : Non monsieur, Sarah a été confiée au docteur Halstead.

Thomas : Je veux que vous vous occupiez de ma fille.

Connor : Désolé, je ne peux pas, mais j'ai toute confiance au docteur Halstead.

Thomas : Je veux que ce soit vous !

Connor : C'est impossible.

Thomas : Pourquoi ?

Connor : Mes sentiments pour votre fille ne me permettent pas d'être objectif.

Will, Leo et Théa étaient gênés mais heureux d'entendre cette confidence. Will tourna la tête vers Sarah et vit qu'elle était réveillée. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en songeant que Sarah avait tout entendu.

Will : Sarah ! Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! Comment tu te sens.

Sarah : Comme si on m'avait ouvert le thorax.

Will : Rien de plus normal.

Sarah : Poumon perforé ?

Will : En effet. Connor a pu t'opérer et réparer les dégâts.

Sarah dévia son regard vers Connor et lui sourit. Elle était encore un peu dans les vapes mais avait réussi à rassembler ses facultés mentales.

Sarah : J'suis sous oxycodone ?

Will : Oui.

Sarah : Mets moi quelque chose de moins fort.

Will : Tu es sur ?

Sarah : Je vais pas planer toute la journée.

Will : Trop tard… Mais je peux te mettre du tramadol ou codéine si tu préfères.

Sarah : Essayons le tramadol, si c'est encore trop fort on verra pour la codéine.

Will : Pour quelqu'un qui plane, t'as encore toute ta tête… Je te mets sous tramadol.

Sarah regarda les gens autour d'elle. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que son père, son frère et Théa était là et que Josh manquait à l'appel. Elle tenta de rassembler au maximum ses pensées avant de dire d'une voix pâteuse.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

Thomas : Nous étions inquiets pour toi chérie.

Sarah : Ca va, c'est rien…

Leo : Tu t'es fait agressée ! Comment ça a pu arrivé sur ton lieu de travail ?!

Sarah : Le risque zéro n'existe pas, surtout au travail.

Thea : Mais on te laisse seule avec des patients ?

Sarah : hmm oui ?

Will : Sarah faisait une évaluation psy sur un patient. Il l'a agressé à ce moment là.

Leo : Une évaluation psy ? Sarah ?

Connor : Oui. Sarah et interne en psychiatrie.

Thomas : Mais. Elle avait été affectée aux urgences en attendant la pathologie non ?

Connor : Elle a refusé la pathologie et à quitté les urgences pour la psy il y a presque un mois.

Thomas était choqué d'apprendre cela. Il n'avait plus de dialogue avec sa fille depuis longtemps, mais il se tenait tout de même informer régulièrement par ses contacts. Jamais il n'avait entendu parlé de psychiatrie. D'ailleurs, Sarah était une fille réservée qui n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, cette orientation le surprenait que doublement.

La jeune femme semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, Will demanda donc à tous de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se reposer….

* * *

 **Et oui! C'est un beau bordel! Tout le monde est là pour Sarah! Les esprits s'échauffent, bref, un beau bordel!**

 **Et vous noterez! Connor et Sarah se sont embrassés! (Et cette fois, ça à l'air de mieux se passer! croisons les doigts pour que ça dur XD)**

 **A très vite pour la suite! :D et à votre tour de me faire plaisir! A VOS CLAVIERS XD**


	17. Chapter 17 - De surprise en surprise

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre!**

 **Je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser de ne pas publier de manière régulière ces derniers temps :/ j'espère que vous m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur mes chers lecteurs :)**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews d'encouragements et d'intérêt pour ma fiction :D C'est un réel plaisir de les lire et j'espère en avoir plein d'autres ^^**

 **Nivie: Ce n'était pas du tout pour te mettre la pression ^^ Mais je suis ravie que la relation Sarah/Connor te plaise ^^ Je sais que parfois, je sors un peu des caractères des personnages et j'ai toujours une appréhension dans vos réactions parce que ça plait pas forcément à tout le monde. ^^J'espère toutefois que cette suite sera à la hauteur!**

 **ChMed24: Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que je suis très attachée à Josh donc j'ai envie de le faire interagir plus souvent, même si ça peut s'éloigner du sujet principal :/ Mais j'imagine tellement Maggie en maman ours et je vois bien Josh craqué pour une femme au caractère fort. Dooonc ça coule de source! Quant-à la famille de Sarah, disons qu'elle a volé en éclat au divorce et que personne ne sait comment aller vers l'autre. J'imagine bien une famille peu expensive et très éclatés par les épreuves qu'ils ont affrontés. ^^ Et Leo et Josh, je les vois bien avoir une relation conflictuelle en raison de leur caractère et de leur vécu aussi ^^**

 **Felci: Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plairas autant!**

 **Megara: J'espère te surprendre encore ! XD je pense que c'est possible avec ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! Quant-à Thomas, malheureusement, le pauvre homme ne sait pas trop comment faire pour regagner la confiance de Sarah. Il est perdu et le fait que sa fille soit si distante avec lui ne l'aide pas. :/ Je pense vraiment que c'est un père dépassé qui est conscient des erreurs qu'il a commis mais qui ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner envers sa fille. Je dirai même que c'est un peu pareil avec Josh, sauf que leurs caractères empêche surtout toute discussion :/ Je ne pense cependant pas explorer cette relation, car sinon je dévierais encore de la relation principale, c'est à dire Connor/Sarah. ^^**

 **Encore un grand merci à vous de suivre mon histoire et de répondre présent à chaque chapitre ^^ Si vous avez des questions sur les relations non abordés sur les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me la poser ^^**

 **Bonne lecture a vous tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - De surprises en surprises.**

Sarah avait passé la nuit à dormir, profondément. Le lendemain, elle allait déjà mieux, était plus reposée et Will lui avait baissé les doses d'antidouleurs. Connor profitait de son statut de médecin pour se rendre au chevet de Sarah le matin entre deux patients, les visites le matin étant interdites car réservées aux soins. Toutefois pour permettre à Josh de voir sa sœur sans croiser leur père, Will, Connor et Maggie avaient obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle de la part de Goodwin pour que le frère de Sarah puisse venir le matin.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'opération à présent. Ce matin, lorsque Josh arriva à l'hôpital, il frappa brièvement avant d'entrée et trouva Connor et Sarah entrain de s'embrasser. Il était difficile de distinguer lequel des trois étaient le plus gêné, mais Connor ne s'attarda pas et traça s'occuper de ses patients. Josh s'approcha du lit de sa sœur et lui demanda.

Josh : Alors c'est officiel ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Sarah : Euh…

Josh : Quoi ?

Sarah : Je ne sais pas.

Josh : Hein ?

Sarah : Je suppose qu'on est ensemble même si on a rien définit entre nous. Mais officiel ? J'en sais rien.

Josh : Pas besoin définir quoique ce soit. Du moment que vous vous échangez vos salives, c'est que vous êtes ensemble.

Sarah : Josh !

Josh : Bah quoi ? c'est vrai !

Sarah : N'en parle pas à mes collègues s'il te plait.

Josh : Je ne dirais rien.

Sarah : Merci.

Josh : Alors, tu as vu le paternel hier ?

Sarah : Ne m'en parle pas…

Josh : Quoi ?

Sarah : Il m'a planté un scandale sur le fait que j'étais un psy…

Josh : Bah… Faut dire que toi en psy… j'avoue que c'est bizarre…

Sarah : Je sais. Mais… Il a voulu m'obliger à retourner vivre à New-York avec lui et sa pouf.

Josh : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Sarah : Oui, il a voulu me forcer la main pour que j'aille terminer mes études dans une clinique privée à New-York.

Josh : Tu l'as envoyé bouler ?

Sarah : Oui.

Josh : Et ?

Sarah : Il m'a dit qu'il me coupait les vivres.

Josh : Et ?

Sarah : je m'en fiche. L'argent qu'il a insisté pour me verser depuis ma majorité, je n'y est pas touché. Je l'ai mis sur un compte et je subviens à mes besoins au maximum avec ce que je gagne.

Josh : Indépendante jusqu'au bout.

Sarah : Je préférerais. Mais comme maman m'envoie aussi de l'argent, ça m'aide de temps en temps si j'ai des fins de mois difficile. C'est très rare. Depuis le début de mes études, j'ai du me servir deux ou trois fois de l'argent que maman m'envoie.

Josh : Les coups durs arrivent à tout le monde, et si tu as besoin, tu me demandes.

Sarah : Je sais, et merci mais je me débrouillerai. Et sinon, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta cohabitation avec Maggie.

Josh : Y a pas grand-chose à dire…

Sarah lui lança un regard appuyé, montrant bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Josh concéda donc à lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Josh : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale ?

Sarah : Depuis toujours, sauf qu'on a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler.

Josh : Je te le concède. Alors, oui, elle me plait. Toutefois c'est pas si simple.

Sarah : Comment ça ?

Josh : Pour commencé, j'habite à New-York, elle a Chicago.

Sarah : Et ?

Josh : Et bah c'est pas la porte d'à côté.

Sarah : Je vais être honnête avec toi, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ça qui te freine.

Josh : Vraiment ?

Sarah : Oui. Tu pourrais très bien venir vivre sur Chicago si entre vous deux ça donne quelque chose. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'attacher aux endroits mais plutôt aux gens.

Josh : Admettons…

Sarah : Je suis certaine que ce qui te freine, c'est ta peur d'être rejeter.

Josh : pas du tout.

Sarah : Bien sur que si.

Josh : Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sarah : On n'est pas si différent toi et moi.

Josh et Sarah se sourirent tristement, tous deux conscient de leurs difficultés à faire face aux sentiments et la crainte viscérale d'être rejeter.

Josh partit sur les coups de 13h00, juste avant le début des visites. Sarah eut le droit à la visite de son père, de son frère et de Thea, mais aussi de sa mère. Celle-ci qui ne s'était pas encore montrer, s'excusa auprès de sa fille.

Victoria : Josh m'a dit que tu allais mieux.

Thomas : Et c'est pour ça que tu ne viens que maintenant pour voir ta fille ?

Victoria : J'allais prendre l'avion, mais Josh m'a appelé en me disant que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Thomas et Victoria entamèrent violente dispute sous le regard horrifié de Sarah, Leo et Thea. Sarah attrapa la sonnette pour appeler les infirmières, et lorsque l'une d'elle arriva, elle fut tout aussi stupéfaite d'arriver dans une chambre pleine de hurlement. Elle tenta de se faire entendre, en vain. Sarah lui intima de faire venir le Docteur Halstead, Rhodes ou Choi, et en dernier Maggie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Choi et Halstead arrivèrent avec hâte, prévenus par l'infirmière.

Ethan : Oh ! C'est fini oui !

Ethan avait la voix qui portait bien, et loin. Le silence revint alors que les deux parents de Sarah le regardèrent, outrés par cette intervention ce qui ne perturba nullement notre ancien médecin militaire.

Ethan : Votre fille a subi une opération ! Elle a besoin de repos ! Vos querelles vous les régler dehors ! Sortez d'ici !

Sans ménagement, Ethan mit Victoria et Thomas à la porte de la chambre sous le regard stupéfait de Leo et Thea. Sarah le remercia, bien que surprise par cette intervention, Choi étant le médecin qu'elle avait jamais réussi à cerner.

Ethan : Je t'en prie, tu as besoin de repos. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

Will : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Leo : Nos parents dans la même pièce pour la première fois depuis le divorce…

Will : Et bah.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce que ça va donner pour votre mariage…

Leo et Théa réalisèrent effectivement que ce genre de scène pouvait encore se reproduire alors que Sarah pouffa de rire suivit de près par Will. Ethan qui n'avait pas tout suivit se contenta d'un sourire avant de quitter les lieux.

Le soir venu, alors que la jeune femme jouait plus avec son plateau de nourriture qu'elle n'en avalait, elle fut rejoint par Connor. Ce dernier avait fini son service et comme la veille, vint lui tenir compagnie. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte ouverte de sa chambre, il l'avait observé, un sourire aux lèvres gardant une main derrière son dos

Connor : Faut manger si tu veux pouvoir sortir d'ici rapidement.

Sarah : C'est juste que… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Sarah laissa une cuillère d'une purée marronnâtes se renverser à nouveau dans une assiette avant de lever les yeux.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un hamburger.

Connor : Ah. Bon… Je suppose que le hot-dog que je t'ai pris ne te donne pas envie dans ce cas… Je peux le manger ?

Sarah : Hot-Dog ? NON NON NON ! Ca me donne envie ! Donne s'te plaiiiit !

Connor s'esclaffa sous le regard implorant de Sarah. Il s'approcha d'elle avec le petit sac en papier mais ne lui donna pas de suite, lui ôtant de devant elle au moment ou Sarah allait le saisir.

Connor: Hey!

Sarah : Quoi encore ?!

Connor : ça se mérite.

Sarah sourit et se redressa doucement. Connor franchit la plus grande distance, évitant à Sarah de se plier en deux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment recommandé après son opération. La jeune femme déposa ses lèvres sur celle du beau médecin. Et après un chaste baiser, lui arrachant le sac des mains pour se sustenter le plus rapidement possible.

Sarah put enfin sortir de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Durant son hospitalisation, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment seule. Quand Josh, Leo ou Thea n'était pas avec elle, ses collègues venaient la voir. Que ce soit d'Ethan Choi à April en passant par Maggie, Will et Nathalie ou bien le docteur Charles, tous s'étaient montrés très présents pour elle. Elle était soulagé que son père et sa mère ne se soient pas attardés, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir gérer leurs conflits.

Connor et Josh vinrent donc chercher Sarah à l'hôpital ou elle sortie le soir, après plusieurs examens complémentaires pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sur le parking, Sarah et Connor se figèrent de stupéfaction en voyant April et Will bras dessus bras dessous qui se lâchèrent rouge de gêne en voyant Connor et Sarah.

Sarah : Bah… ça alors… Je crois que les antidouleurs me font voir des hallucinations…

Connor : C'est pas des hallucinations. Depuis quand ?

Will : Euh…

April : Trois semaines.

Connor : Et on a rien vu…

Will : Disons qu'on voulait pas trop se montrer ensemble dans un premier temps… Du moins au boulot

Sarah : Loupé.

April : Vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ?

Connor : Oui, c'est votre vie privée, c'est compréhensif.

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Maggie : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

Josh : Oh trois fois rien, Le docteur Halstead et mademoiselle Sexton sont ensembles mais ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache…

Maggie : Quoi ?!

Sarah : Josh !

Will: Hé!

Josh : Quoi ? Connor a dit qu'il dirait rien, pas moi.

Maggie se planta devant April agacée.

Maggie : T'avais l'intention de me cacher ça ?

April : non, c'est juste que…

Josh : Non, ça fait trois semaines qu'elle veut te le dire mais elle a pas eu le temps je crois…

Maggie : Trois semaines ?!

Sarah donna une tape sur le bras à Josh, lui intimant de se taire alors que celui-ci devait lutter pour masquer son hilarité, en vain.

Sarah : En tout cas, je suis contente pour vous deux.

Maggie : C'est vrai, c'est génial ! Innatendu, mais génial !

Finalement, ils se séparèrent tous. Sarah fut raccompagner par Connor, Josh prétextant être trop fatigué. Sarah était sceptique quant-à son excuse mais garda ça pour elle, du moins sur le moment. Dans la voiture, Connor et Sarah discutèrent de ce nouveau couple.

Sarah : Je m'y attendais pas. Tu le savais ?

Connor : Pas du tout, je suis aussi surpris que toi. J'ai toujours cru que…

Sarah : Will finirait avec Nathalie ?

Connor : Oui.

Sarah : Oui et April n'était pas en couple avec un sportif ?

Connor : Je crois oui, il y a du y avoir quelque chose…

Connor : Et Josh ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

Sarah : Je ne sais pas, il repart demain pour New-York…

Connor : Justement, je pensais qu'il allait vouloir passer la soirée avec toi.

Sarah : Huum, j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sur.

Connor : Je t'écoute.

Sarah : humm, non je préfère ne rien dire si je ne suis pas sur…

Connor : Aller ! Tu en as déjà trop dit !

Sarah : Bah… Je crois que Josh a un gros faible pour Maggie.

Connor : Ahahah ! tu crois ?

Sarah : C'est pas drôle ! Et oui, j'en suis sur. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui dira…

Connor : Pourquoi ?

Sarah : Josh n'est pas à l'aise avec les sentiments.

Connor : C'est de famille ?

Sarah : Faut croire…

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement alors que Connor se gara en bas de chez Sarah. Dans l'appartement, Connor du esquiver les attaques de Simba dès son arrivée alors qu'ils venaient de se poser sur le canapé.

Connor : Tu es sur que c'est un chat ça ?

Sarah : Il est tellement adorable, tu ne trouves pas ?

Connor : J'aurai dit psychopathe.

Sarah : Mais non…

Alors que Sarah lui gratouillait la tête, Connor tenta un rapprochement vers Sarah. Simba lui fila un coup de pattes dés qu'il fut à sa porter, griffant le bras de Connor par la même occasion.

Connor: Hey!

Sarah : Bon… Peut-être un peu psychopathe. Allez file vilain.

Sarah prit son chat et le mit par terre, vexant par la même occasion le félin qui feula avant de partir. Sarah se calla contre le torse de Connor, savourant ce moment de tendresse entre eux. Ils passèrent commande à un restaurant chinois qu'ils se firent livré, le frigo de la jeune femme étant vide depuis son hospitalisation. Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, à s'embrasser jusqu'à se séparer pour la nuit.

L'un comme l'autre avaient du prendre sur eux pour contrôler l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, notamment parce que Sarah n'était pas en état de partager ce genre de moment, ses côtes étant encore très douloureuses, et toujours cassées.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Sarah fut aussitôt attirée par la bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. Elle regarda l'heure, 9h04. Si la jeune femme n'aurait pas dit non pour traîner un peu au lit, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se leva rapidement pour aller retrouver Connor, installé derrière les fourneaux. En entrant dans le séjour/cuisine, elle savoura l'instant. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer quelques jours auparavant, trouvé l'homme dont elle s'était éprise dans sa cuisine, entrain de s'activer. La vue était vraiment appréciable.

Connor : Bonjour marmotte !

Sarah : Hey !

Connor venait de s'apercevoir que Sarah était enfin levé, et n'avait pu manquer de lui en faire la remarque, gentiment. Sarah fit mine de bouder, faisant rire l'homme.

Connor : J'ai fais le petit déjeuner, tu me pardonnes ?

Sarah : Humm je sais pas… Mais… des pancakes ? Comment tu as pu faire des pancakes avec ce que j'avais dans les placards ?

Connor : Oh, je ne pouvais pas ! J'suis donc descendu à l'épicerie !

Sarah rit du ton moqueur qu'avait employé Connor. Elle fit couler le café alors que Connor termina les pancakes.

En passant à table, Sarah apprécia le petit déjeuner équilibré. En plus des pancakes, Connor avait pris du sirop d'érable, des myrtilles, quelques framboises et même des kiwis.

Sarah : Ces pancakes sont excellents ! Tu vas me faire le petit déjeuner tous les jours je crois bien !

Connor : Je demande que ça !

Sarah se figea, un peu gêné par la remarque qu'elle avait faite, mais encore plus par la réponse de Connor. Ce dernier observa sa réaction et cru bon de dire pour qu'elle se détende.

Connor : Détends-toi, notre relation évoluera à ton rythme.

Sarah : Merci.

Connor : De quoi ?

Sarah : D'être là pour moi, et d'avoir autant de patience… Vu ma réaction quand j'ai appris que tu étais l'homme aux roses, je suis surprise que tu sois là aujourd'hui…

Connor : C'est moi qui est merdé, pas toi. Et pour être honnête, après ce que j'ai appris sur tes précédentes relations, je suis moi-même étonné d'être là aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'aurais pardonné.

Sarah : Sur mes précédentes relations ? Comment ça ?

Connor : Et bien… Lorsqu'on était à New-York, j'ai fini par avouer à Thea et Leo notre correspondance par texto. Je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir. Thea s'est énervé et ma résumé que tu peinais à faire confiance aux autres parce qu'on t'avait trop déçu et m'a parlé de tes deux ex.

Sarah : Thea t'as parlé de ça ?

Connor : Ne lui en veut pas s'il te plait, elle voulait te protéger et me faire comprendre qu'au final, ce que j'avais fait était une terrible erreur et que je devais vite remédier à la situation.

Sarah : Je comprends.

Connor : Je suis désolé, j'aurai du tout te dire à New-York.

Sarah : Je pense que… J'aurai pas bien réagi non plus, donc ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Connor : Si. Tu l'aurais au moins appris par moi…

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle ne voulait plus ressasser tout ça.

Alors qu'ils terminaient de déjeuner, la sonette de la porte retentit, annonçant un visiteur.

Connor : Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Sarah : Non… C'est peut-être Josh qui veut me dire au revoir avant de partir…

Connor : Bouges pas, je vais ouvrir.

Elle remercia Connor alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il resta figé sur place quelques secondes sans réagir.

?: Euh… Sarah est là ?

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait de Logan. Connor s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer. Ce dernier semblait un peu surpris de s'être retrouver face à un homme et essayé surtout d'accuser le coup. Sarah se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur et avança vers Logan, hésitante.

Sarah :Logan ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Logan : Euh… et bien… je venais voir comment tu allais… Thea m'a appris hier soir que tu sortais de l'hôpital. Comme je ne comprenais pas, elle m'a expliqué pour l'agression.

Sarah : Oh, ça va mieux, merci.

Logan laissait son regard se baladait tantôt vers Sarah, tantôt vers Connor qui semblait assez gêné lui aussi de cette situation. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce que Sarah finit par briser avec hésitation.

Sarah : Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça…

Logan : Je crois qu'il y a pas de meilleure ou de pire façon dans ce genre de situation.

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieuse.

Connor s'eclipsa pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Dans la chambre d'ami, l'homme réfléchissait. Il savait que Sarah avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux et craintif du retour de son rival. Sarah avait toujours été honnête avec lui, et elle lui avait déjà dit, à plusieurs reprise que Logan comptait énormément pour elle. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir composer avec s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Dans le salon, les deux ex tenter de renouer le dialogue

Logan : Tu me manques… je veux dire… en tant qu'amie.

Sarah : Toi aussi Logan. Tu me manques beaucoup.

Logan : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu pour ton agression ?

Sarah : Tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voit…

Logan : Mais là, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Quand Thea m'a appris que tu t'étais fais agressé, j'étais vraiment mal de ne pas être là pour toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir si mal réagi.

Sarah : Je comprends Logan, et tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Logan : Et… c'est sérieux ?

Sarah : Avec Connor ? C'est très récent, mais… je pense que ça l'est.

Logan lui fit un sourire triste, comprenant cette fois-ci que c'était bel et bien fini entre eux. Toutefois, il lui dit clairement qu'il voulait quand même continuer à la voir et qu'être ami était toujours mieux que de rompre tout contact.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Connor l'invita à venir, et la tête de Sarah apparut dans l'embrassadure de la porte.

Sarah : ça va ?

Connor : Moi ? oui, bien sur !

Sarah rentra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

Connor : Vous êtes réconciliez ?

Sarah : Oui, enfin…

Connor : Je suis content pour toi.

Sarah : Merci, même si tu ne le penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Connor : Si… enfin, il reste quand même ton ex… et il t'aime encore… C'est vrai… j'suis un peu… jaloux je crois.

Sarah : Tu n'as pas à l'être, je t'assure.

Connor : Mais je suis quand même content que tu retrouves ton meilleur ami.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une façon de lui faire comprendre que même si Logan comptait encore beaucoup pour elle, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Une façon de lui montrer que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi.

D'un geste délicat, Connor caressa la joue de Sarah en répondant à son baiser.

Les deux amoureux savourèrent cette journée passée ensemble, oubliant volontairement le reste du monde.

* * *

 **ET VOILA!**

 **Alors, pour Will & April, qui s'y attendait? EXIT MANNING TRALALALA XD Ok je me calme!**

 **Et comme on se rapproche de la fin de l'histoire, je pouvais pas laissé Logan tout seul dans son coin XD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! A vos claviers maintenant!**


	18. Chapter 18 - machisme et cachotteries

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

 **Merci pour vos petits messages d'encouragements! J'aime vos Reviews 3**

 **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis entrain d'écrire le dernier chapitre de l'histoire!**

 **La mauvaise, c'est que l'histoire s'apprête à toucher à sa fin ^^ Alors je vous conseille juste de savourer ces derniers chapitres qu'ils vous restent !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression qu'avait subie Sarah. La jeune femme avait repris le travail deux semaines auparavant et subissait la surprotection du docteur Charles qui culpabilisait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Sarah avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, il restait toujours dans les parages lorsqu'elle était avec un patient. La jeune femme n'osait pas lui faire de remarque, surtout qu'il s'agissait de son chef.

Sarah et Connor était officiellement un couple, même si cela ne surpris personne, tout comme Will et April dont leur secret n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Cette annonce jeta un léger froid entre le nouveau couple et le docteur Manning, bien qu'il était difficile de dire pourquoi.

Josh était revenu à Chicago deux fois pour deux ou trois jours, au grand étonnement de Sarah. Ce dernier était toujours égal à lui-même, mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à lui rendre visite autant en deux mois.

Ce soir là, Sarah, Connor, April et Will avaient décidés d'aller boire un verre au Molly's après le travail alors que Maggie avait décliné, annonçant qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Sur le chemin du parking, les deux couples discutèrent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Connor ne remarque une silhouette familière.

Connor : Hey, ce ne serait pas Josh par hasard ?

Connor montra la silhouette du doigt alors que Sarah regarda dans la direction indiquée, sceptique. Elle fronça les sourcils, constatant qu'effectivement, la silhouette était très ressemblante avec celle de son frère. Toutefois, elle doutait fortement qu'il s'agissait de lui puisque ce dernier ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa venue.

Sarah : Non, Josh m'aurait prévenu s'il venait…

April : C'est Maggie là-bas ?

Will : Ouais.

Ils observèrent la scène en silence, restant à bonne distance. Maggie se dirigea vers l'homme qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils entrèrent quelques secondes après dans une voiture et disparurent dans la nuit. Sarah était bouche-bée. Elle avait reconnu Josh lorsqu'il était entré dans la voiture.

Sarah : Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Will : Et bien, ça m'a l'air plutôt simple, Maggie et ton frère sont ensemble.

Connor: Qu'est-ce qu'on en apprends sur ce parking!

Connor souriait. Deux mois auparavant Sarah et lui avaient surpris Will et April exactement pareil. April et Will lui firent un sourire amusé, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Sarah : Mais… c'est pas possible !

Will : Bah la preuve que si!

Connor : Pourquoi c'est un problème ?

Connor était plutôt inquiet par la réaction de Sarah. Cette dernière avait plutôt du mal à digéré la nouvelle sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Alors qu'il la tenait par la taille, il l'obligea à se tourner vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Connor : Sarah ?

Sarah : Il aurait au moins pu me le dire, non ?

Connor : Si y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec ta famille, c'est que vous êtes tous à cheval pour préserver votre vie privée, surtout par rapport au reste de la famille…

Sarah soupira. Connor avait visé juste. C'était presque maladif dans sa famille de préservé sa vie privée. Sarah ne parlait que rarement de sa vie sentimentale à ses frères, et inversement, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Elle était quand même déçue de le découvrir comme ça. April, posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Sarah et lui dit.

April : Ils veulent peut-être attendre un peu avant d'en parler ? Histoire de voir si c'est sérieux ou non ? Ca ne me surprendrait pas, c'est ce qu'on a tous fait alors bon…

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle savait que Josh n'était pas du tout du genre à avoir des relations d'un soir, mais l'hypothèse d'April tenait la route.

Au Molly, l'ambiance était un peu plus détendue, même si Sarah avait du mal à passer outre ce qu'elle avait découvert un peu plus tôt sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Will : Tu veux partir tout un week-end faire du camping sauvage, perdu au milieu de nulle part ? ahah ! tu tiendras pas deux heures !

Connor : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Will : Tu as déjà fait du camping ?

Connor : Oui.

Will : tu as déjà fait du camping en pleine forêt, avec pour voisins loups, ours et autres carnivores tout mignons ?

Connor: ...

Will : Tu vois, ce genre de camping ça n'a rien à voir avec les campings cinq étoiles et les palaces dont tu es si habitué.

Connor : Mais tu seras là, alors on est sauvés !

April : Euh, je vous signale que Sarah et moi avons notre mot à dire quand même !

Sarah : J'ai déjà fait du camping sauvage…

Les regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis un moment. Cette révélation avait eu l'effet de ramener le silence à la table.

Will : Tu as déjà fait du camping sauvage ?

Sarah : Oui.

Will : Quand ça ?

Sarah : Il y a quelques années… J'ai fais un parcours dans les montagnes rocheuses pendant une semaine.

April : Toute seule ?!

Sarah : Non ! Seule je n'aurais pas osé pour une première fois ! C'était avec Logan…

Will et April tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Connor afin d'observer sa réaction. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

Connor : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

April : Euh… rien…

Will : J'étais curieux de savoir comment tu allais réagir quand Sarah a mentionné son ex.

Will avait été des plus honnêtes avec Connor. Depuis l'histoire de l'homme aux roses, il avait bien compris que la franchise était le pilier essentiel pour garder son amitié avec Sarah intacte et il avait tendance à agir de même avec Connor, ce qui convenait à tout le monde.

Connor : Comment veux-tu que je réagisse exactement ?

Will : J'en sais rien… Un pique de jalousie ou quelque chose comme ça… Je m'attendais pas à… te voir indifférent…

Connor : Je ne suis pas indifférent, mais ça fait parti du passé de Sarah et je l'accepte.

Sarah : Il n'était pas si confiant le jour où il a ouvert la porte à Logan.

Sarah rit de bon cœur, entraînant avec elle Will et April. Connor tenta de prendre un air offensé mais fini par laisser un sourire amusé apparaître.

Connor : On venait à peine de se mettre ensemble... Et ton ex, toujours amoureux de toi, débarque pour se réconcilier avec toi… Y avait de quoi non ?

Sarah se pencha vers lui et lui colla un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de reprendre leur discussion sur le camping sauvage qu'ils souhaitaient faire ensemble à la fin du mois. Les deux couples finirent par se séparer sur le parking. Si Will et April avait aménagé ensemble la semaine dernière, Sarah et Connor avait chacun garder leur appartement. Le plus souvent, ils étaient ensemble dans l'appartement de la jeune femme puisqu'elle avait son chat et ne se quittait que rarement. Dans la voiture, Sarah lui demanda.

Sarah : Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?

Connor : Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet…

Sarah voyait bien que Connor n'était pas très à l'aise. Il se contentait de fixer la route, le visage anxieux.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Connor : Je me suis dis que… Et bien… On pourrait envisager… d'aménager ensemble ? Tu n'as pas à me répondre de suite hein. Et je comprendrais que tu penses que c'est encore trop tôt.

Sarah : C'est une bonne idée.

Connor : Je dis pas ça pour te brusquer ou… Quoi ? Tu… Tu es d'accord ?

Sarah : humm oui. Ça doit bien faire un mois que tu n'as pas passé une nuit dans ton appartement… Et même si ca fait qu'un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble… Je pense que ce n'est pas si précipité que ça …

Connor du se retenir de sauter de joie. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Sarah, ils parlementaient pour savoir dans qui irait habiter chez l'autre, avançant plusieurs arguments avantageux pour leurs appartements respectifs, sous le regard mauvais de Simba qui n'appréciait toujours pas la présence de Connor sur SON canapé.

Connor : Ca me dérange pas de venir m'installer ici.

Sarah : Tu renoncerais à ton appartement ?

Connor : Bien sur, je n'y suis pas particulièrement attaché. Et les deux fois ou tu es venu dormir chez moi, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil…

Sarah : Trop de baies vitrées…

Connor : Exactement. Et puis, ton appartement et plus près de l'hôpital.

La décision prise, les deux amoureux terminèrent la soirée de charmante façon.

Le lendemain matin, Connor et Sarah arrivèrent ensemble à l'hôpital, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude. Connor tentait de refreiner la curiosité de sa petite amie qui s'était levé avec la ferme intention de faire avouer à Maggie son histoire avec Josh.

Connor : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, quand ils voudront en parler, ils le feront d'eux-mêmes.

Sarah : Au contraire, c'est une excellente idée ! Josh est mon frère !

Connor : Oui, je sais, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

Sarah : Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ?

Connor : Oui ! Enfin Sarah, Josh est suffisamment grand pour faire ce qu'il veut.

Sarah : Moi aussi, et ça ne l'empêche pas de se mêler de ma vie privée.

Connor : Oui mais ça c'est normal, tu es sa petite sœur. Les hommes eux, n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés…

Sarah : Quoi ?!

Connor : Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Sarah : Ah si ! J'ai parfaitement entendu ! C'est quoi cette réflexion de macho ! Les femmes n'ont pas besoin d'être protéger ! Faut vraiment avoir l'esprit étroit pour sortir une telle réflexion.

Connor : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Les deux médecins venaient d'entrer dans l'hôpital, Connor tentant de raisonner une Sarah furibonde.

April : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

April voyant l'état dans lequel venait de se mettre la jeune femme cru bon de venir pour essayer de tempérer les esprits sous le regard curieux de Will et Ethan qui sortaient des vestiaires.

Sarah : Connor estime que c'est normal que mon frère s'inquiète pour moi, mais trouve qu'à l'inverse, c'est stupide que je m'inquiète pour lui parce que je cite… « Les hommes eux, n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés ».

April regarda Connor outré alors que Sarah prit la direction de l'ascenseur suivit de près par la métisse. Dans un soupir, Connor souffla à Will et Ethan qui le regardaient, hilares.

Connor : Ca vous amuse ?

Will : Tellement ! D'habitude les gaffes, c'est moi qui les fait… Pour une fois que monsieur parfait commet une erreur…

Ethan : Bon courage ! Tu en auras bien besoin je pense !

C'est d'un pas dépité que Connor alla prendre l'ascenseur pour aller en Chirurgie.

Sarah n'avait pas digéré la remarque qu'avait fait Connor et qui avait par ailleurs, fait le tour de leurs collègues les plus proches. Elle avait été amenée à se retrouver deux fois aux urgences dans la matinée, et les deux fois, elle avait regardé Maggie avec tellement d'insistance que l'infirmière était à présent mal à l'aise. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure de la pause déjeuner de Sarah que Maggie l'interpela.

Maggie : Sarah, je peux manger avec toi ?

Sarah : Oui bien sur !

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent à la brasserie qui se trouvait en face de l'hôpital. Sarah avait la ferme intention de sauter sur l'occasion pour amener le sujet de Josh sur le tapis et oubliant sa dispute avec Connor.

Maggie : J'ai entendu parler de votre dispute à Connor et toi ? Il a vraiment dit que les femmes devaient dépendre des hommes ?

Sarah : Quoi ? Non !

Maggie : Ouf, tu me rassures.

Sarah : Qui t'a dis ça ?

Maggie : Noah.

Sarah : N'importe quoi… Quoique… Il a simplement insinué que les femmes avaient besoin d'être protéger.

Maggie : Quel macho !

Sarah : Je te le fais pas dire ! Il est comme Josh !

Maggie : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Sarah : Ouais, Josh est super macho !

Sarah avait profité de cette conversation pour la retourner à son avantage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Maggie se trahisse toute seule.

Maggie : Il ne m'a pas paru avoir ce genre de comportement.

Sarah : C'est parce que tu ne l'as vue qu'une semaine ! Mais il a du prendre beaucoup sur lui ! Il est du genre… Les femmes à la maison à la cuisine, pendant que les hommes ramènent l'argent. Les tâches ménagères, la cuisine… C'est des trucs de femmes dirait-il !

Maggie : J'ai tellement du mal à croire ça.

Sarah : Et pourtant…

Sarah sourit malgré elle, attirant le regard méfiant de Maggie.

Maggie : Que ton frère soit un macho te fait sourire ?

Sarah : Non, mais ta réaction à toi, si. On dirait que tu refuses de me croire…

Maggie : C'est juste qu'il est… Enfin je ne l'ai jamais vu tel que tu me l'as décris.

Sarah : C'est pourtant à cause de ça qu'on se disputait ce matin avec Connor. Il trouvait le comportement de Josh normal.

Maggie ouvrit de grands yeux, éberluée. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et gigota un peu sur sa chaise.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Maggie : Josh n'est pas comme ça.

Sarah : Je te demande pardon ?

Maggie : Il n'est pas comme ça.

Sarah : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Maggie : Quand il vient, il fait la cuisine et même la vaisselle et…

Sarah : PARDON ?

Maggie se figea, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle en avait trop dit et Sarah poussa un « Ahah » victorieux en la pointant du doigt.

Sarah : Tu sors avec mon frère ?!

Maggie : Non !

Sarah : Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi vous vous embrassiez hier sur le parking ?

Maggie : Que.. Quoi ? Tu…

Sarah : Je vous ai vu… April, Will et Connor aussi d'ailleurs.

Maggie : Sarah, je… On… Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Sarah : Ah bon ?

Maggie : Non ! … Enfin… Si… Mais… On voulait attendre un peu avant de t'en parler… Tu sais… Au cas ou ça ne marche pas...

Sarah : Pourquoi ?

Maggie : Si jamais entre lui et moi ça ne marche pas, on ne voulait pas créer de souci vis-à-vis de toi.

Sarah : De moi ?

Maggie : On travaille ensemble alors… Evitez une gêne ou un malaise entre nous si ça ne marcherait pas entre lui et moi.

Sarah : Mais…

Maggie : Et puis, on ne sait pas trop ou ca va nous mener. Lui à New-York, moi ici…

Sarah : Je comprends Maggie. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire… Ce qui ce passe entre toi et mon frère reste entre vous. Et quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne changera rien entre nous. En fait, j'ai surtout été déçu de le découvrir par hasard pour vous deux…

Maggie : J'suis désolé. On pensait bien faire en attendant…

Sarah : Et Josh n'est pas macho, juste très protecteur. J'ai dis ça pour que tu avoues tout. Désolé.

Maggie : C'est que tu es machiavélique quand tu veux !

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur et terminèrent rapidement le repas avant de regagner l'hôpital et reprendre le travail. Finalement, la journée ce passa sans autre anicroche. Sarah n'avait toujours pas digérée la remarque de son petit ami, criante de sexisme. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé deux messages depuis le début de la matinée auxquels elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Sarah tomba sur Will qui se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Will : Hey ! Ca va ? bonne journée ?

Sarah : Salut, on fait aller, et la journée fut très enrichissante.

Will : Le schizophrène admis en début d'après-midi ?

Sarah : Oui, c'est le premier cas que je gère !

Will : D'où ta bonne humeur !

Sarah : Je suis toujours de bonne humeur !

Will : Euh… Tu as la mémoire courte ! Ce matin tu t'es énervé contre Connor…

Sarah : Ouais, mais franchement… Il a abusé.

Will : Rassure-moi, tu vas pas le quitter pour ça ?

Sarah : Quoi ?! Non ! Mais par contre, je vais pas lui pardonner ses propos aussi facilement.

Will : Pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas ?

Sarah lui sourit pour toute réponse alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de repos.

Sarah : Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de Nathalie dernièrement ?

Will : Bah… Depuis toute cette histoire avec l'homme aux roses, on ne se parle plus tellement.

Sarah : J'suis vraiment désolé.

Will : Tu n'es pas responsable Sarah. Et puis, ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux…

Will lui fit un clin d'œil, soulageant un peu la jeune femme. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser dès lors qu'on amenait la conversation de l'homme aux roses sur le tapis. Nathalie était venue la voir quelques fois durant son hospitalisation mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné Will. Et maintenant, Will semblait avoir définitivement tourné la page, n'ayant plus qu'April dans la tête.

Sarah n'avait jamais imaginé que Will et April finirait ensemble, surtout qu'il était de notoriété publique que Will n'avait eu de yeux que pour Nathalie. Et April était en couple au moment de toute cette histoire.

Connor : Bonsoir, on y va ?

Will : Salut, je vous laisse, à demain !

Après avoir salué ses deux collègues, Will partit, ne voulant pas assister à un possible dispute. En voyant la tête que faisait sa petite amie, Connor compris qu'elle n'allait pas tirer un trait aussi facilement sur sa maladresse de la matinée. C'est en silence que Sarah sortit de l'hôpital, Connor sur ses talons.

A l'appartement, Connor préféra ne pas remettre l'idée d'aménager ensemble sur le tapis ce soir sachant que Sarah avait la rancune tenace. Il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises et fut aux petits soins pour sa belle. Il avait remarqué que Sarah évitait les disputes en général. Elle montrait son désaccord en silence et ce n'était pas toujours simple. Toutefois, durant le repas et après une bonne discussion sur le sujet, les deux amoureux se réconcilièrent.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus? Entre Connor qui montre son petit aspect macho-maladroit et une Sarah curieuse prête à tout pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire entre Josh et Maggie, y a de l'ambiance :D voili-voilou! maintenant... A VOS CLAVIERS :3**


	19. Chapter 19 - baby

Bonjour!

Désolé pour cette longue absence, mais après avoir reçue une nouvelle review, j'ai réussi à retrouver un peu de motivation pour vous offrir une fin à cette histoire! Je vous donne donc avec appréhension cet avant dernier chapitre! Je posterai la suite mercredi!

Bonne lecture! ^^

UN PLUS TARD.

Connor et Sarah étaient le parfait amour. Ils ont emménagé ensemble dans Sarah de grand désarroi de Simba, le chat possessif de Sarah. Le chat avait tendance à se venger de la présence de Connor in the road of the maintenance. s'il n'y avait rien à marquer, à côté du lit ou dormait l'envahisseur. Connor qui avait été durant un long moment compréhensif avait sorti la hache de guerre depuis quelques semaines et se vengeait à sa façon, notamment en tentant de surprendre le chat pour lui faire des frayeurs.

Si le couple était heureux, Sarah l'était plus particulièrement depuis Josh venez s'installer à Chicago afin de s'installer définitivement avec Maggie. Josh avait décidé de se rapprocher pour se rapprocher d'un contact avec Léo dont le mariage était prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Les deux frères ont toujours eu quelque chose de électrique, mais ils ont été décidés à remédier à cela, ou à moins d'essayer d'être l'un pour l'autre. Et Sarah avait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Josh aussi heureux qu'il soit fréquentait Maggie, une belle surprise qui promettait certainement d'autres…

Quant-à Will et April, ils vivaient aussi ensemble depuis deux mois et le couple avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils étaient donc fiancés, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs amis et de leurs familles.

Enfin, Nathalie avait décidé de quitter le centre médical de Chicago pour travailler dans une clinique téléphonique beaucoup plus facilement pour elle, lui permettant de voir plus souvent son fils Owen. Quant-à Ethan, il a toujours été sur les urgences, notamment les problèmes personnels n'empiètant surtout pas sur le travail des médecins et infirmières. Auquel, il faisait toujours plaisir de rappeler à l'ordre.

Ce midi là, Sarah et Connor recevaient Maggie et Josh à déjeuner. Alors que Sarah dressait la table, Connor était aux fourneaux, bien plus à l'aise que Sarah à la cuisine.

Connor: Tu sais ce que ton frère et Maggie veulent nous annoncer?

Sarah: Je ne peux que supposer…

Connor: Tu penses qu'ils sont sont fiancés?

Sarah: Huuum. Je ne sais pas. Josh n'est pas très… mariage… mais il peut être changé par rapport à ça?

Connor: Ah?

Sarah: Pour lui, le mariage ça sert à rien… Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, c'est plus des sources de problèmes qu'autre a choisi…

Connor: Tu penses vraiment ça?

Sarah: Et bien… Je n'ai pas vraiment grandi avec les parents heureux dans leur union alors…

Connor: Mais…

Connor n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter et d'avoir la sonnette de l'entrée. Sarah alla ouvrir, le visage rayonnant de bonheur à l'idée de revoir son frère. Après les salutations, tous passés au salon pour prendre un petit apéritif et discuter dans la bonne humeur.

Sarah: Alors ce déménagement?

Josh: Tranquille. Enfin… Disons que je n'ai pas défais les cartons…

Sarah: Ah bon? Pourquoi? Ne me dites pas que vous vous séparez? Non… sinon vous ne serez pas venu tout les deux ici…

Maggie: Et bien, disons qu'il ne s'est pas passé de temps à jouer parce qu'il m'aide à faire les miens.

Sarah: Quoi?

Connor: Vous déménagez?

Josh: Ouais. On a décidé d'acheter une maison dans un quartier résidentiel.

Sarah: Waaaw! C'est génial!

Connor: Vous avez déjà trouvé?

Josh: Oui, à Kenwood.

Connor: C'est un super quartier!

Maggie: Oui, j'avoue que quand il m'a proposé de visiter une maison dans ce quartier, j'ai mis les ola rapidement mais…

Josh: On peut se le permettre.

Maggie: Tu peux te permettre…

Josh: Arrête avec ça, sur un déjà parlé!

Sarah: Euh…

Josh: Maggie a du mal avec nos origines «huppées»…

Sarah: Oh.

Maggie: Ce n'est pas ça! Je me moque bien que tu sois issu d'une famille riche ou pas. C'est juste que quand un couple achête, c'est les deux qui paye le même somme…

Josh: C'est une vraie fixation que tu as… On va se marier! alors quelle importance puisque j'ai sur mon compte en banque sera aussi à toi!

Sarah: QUOI?!

Josh: Bah ouais la communauté de bien veut que…

Sarah: JE M'EN BALANCE DE CA! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARIER?!

Maggie: Euh… Et bien… oui…

Maggie était gênée par la discussion sur Josh devant Sarah et Connor. Elle l'était à présent encore depuis que Josh avait annoncé les fiançailles sans les annoncées vraiment.

Sarah: C'est génial! J'suis super heureuse pour vous!

Sarah se jeta sur Maggie pour prendre ses bras et ajuster le même choisi avec son frère sous le regard dubitatif de Connor. Ce dernier après avoir félicité les deux fiancées est tourné vers sa petite amie.

Connor: C'est pas toi qui faisais un plaidoyer anti-mariage avant leur arrivé? Juste comme ça…

Sarah: Oui, mais quand même génial! Vous voulez vous installer dans une maison avant le mariage?

Josh: Oui, c'est plus simple. Et puis, pour le mariage, on a prévu un truc énorme. On veut un truc intimiste et…

Josh regarda Maggie avec insistance alors que cette dernière rassemblait tout son courage pour annoncer.

Maggie: Le mariage aura lieu dans un mois…

Sarah: Un mois?!

The young woman fixa the couple, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'exclame «On plaisante», mais rien.

Sarah: Vous aurez le temps de tout organiser?

Maggie: Oui! C'est pas un problème ça…

Connor: Mais… pourquoi tout ça… si rapidement?

Maggie: Et bien, en fait… on veut vraiment se marier rapidement avant…

Josh: Avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Sarah manqua de respirer.

Sarah: Bébé?!

Josh et Maggie se sourirent mutuellement alors que Connor et Sarah tentaient d'assimiler toutes les informations.

Connor: Euh… Vous vous mariez à l'arrivée du bébé?

Josh: Non. En fait… Je l'appelle au mariage… Et deux jours plus tard elle arrive et elle m'annonce qu'un mini-débarquement va débarquer…

Maggie: Et comme on veut pas une grande cérémonie…

Josh: On a décidé de déménager la semaine prochaine et dans un mois sur sera marier…

Sarah les félicita pour tout, et fit la remarque que Kenwood était à deux pas de son appartement. Josh acquiesça et cru bon ajouté:

Josh: Ouais! Justement! C'est super pratique quand nous aurons besoin de super-tata pour garder mini-Reese.

Sarah: Hein… ah! Non non non! j'ai aucun instant maternel, j'suis pas tout à l'aise avec les enfants! C'est pas la peine d'y penser!

Josh: Ca t'entraînera!

Sarah: N'y pense pas!

Connor: Tu ne veux pas d'enfants?

Alors que vous attendiez une réponse avec un mélange de courrier, Sarah était soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette conversation avec Connor, et jusqu'ici, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Mais ce n'est pas facile, mais la jeune femme se retrouve rapidement, la gorge nouée, incapable de répondre. Ce fut au tour de Josh et Maggie d'être à l'aise alors qu'un silence s'installa.

Maggie: Euh… Je vais aux toilettes!

Josh: Je viens t'aider!

Maggie qui s'était levée sur Josh bizarrement. Heureusement que je ne connaissais pas Sarah, surtout Josh. Une fois éclipsé, Connor se penchait contre Sarah.

Connor: Tu ne veux pas d'enfant?

Sarah:…

Connor: Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi?

Sarah: Je… Je n'ai aucun instinct maternel.

Connor: Mais… ça vient avec le temps ça…

Sarah: Peut-être. En attendant, ayez un enfant ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Connor: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis?

Sarah: Je n'en sais rien. On n'a jamais abordé le sujet… C'est un problème, c'est ça?

Connor: Non. Non c'est juste que… Je suis surtout… surpris. Mais je pense que c'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler… Ils sont quand même parti à deux toilettes…

Sarah: Oui…

Sarah eut un sourire crispée. Finalement, après avoir libéré les deux invités des toilettes, ils passèrent à table. The discussion tourna essentiellement autour de Josh et Maggie, de leur mariage, de leur déménagement et de leur petit bébé à venir, bien qu'ils évitèrent au maximum de ne pas créer des tensions inutiles.

Lorsque Josh et Maggie rentrèrent chez eux, Sarah sentit que Connor était un peu distant. A vrai dire, il était différent depuis la conversation sur le bébé. Elle était gênée par la situation, surtout qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de ce sujet. A bien y réfléchir, la façon dont il avait été appris le choix de sa petite amie avait été brutale. Sarah comprenait que s'il voyait sa vie avec ses enfants, il avait été particulièrement secoué. This is it it it it it it it it it it one to a text is not to a one time is not to one time.

Sarah: Connor… Tu veux qu'on parle?

Connor laver les couverts. En général, the lave-vaisselle était utilisé, et les rares fois ou il était lui-même la vaisselle, c'était parce qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

Connor: Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'i dire. Tu as été très clair sur le sujet.

Sarah: Désolé, jamais abordé ce sujet avant alors…

Connor: Je sais. Tu as l'air bien décidé en tout cas, donc j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

Sarah: Je…

Sarah ne sut trop quoi dire sur le moment. Elle quittait la pièce pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Elle se trouve en boule sur le lit, pensive et attristée par cette situation.

Elle n'avait jamais songé à être maman. Pour elle, ce n'était même pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Elle ne voyait pas pomponner. Si pour certaines femmes, être maman était une preuve, c'était loin d'être son cas. Il fallait aussi que sa mère était loin d'être une référence de mère-modèle. Connor vint in the see see it, say Sarah all to a say. La jeune femme était vraiment mal, elle tenait à Connor et ne voulait pas perdre, mais c'était déjà trop tard?

La jeune femme était prostrée à l'écran avec son ventre, elle s'interposait pour pleurer. Il n'était pas tard, elle était inquiète. Connor était parti depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait surtout besoin de parler à quelqu'un, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle a envoyé un message à Logan. Ce dernier débarquement dans le quart d'heure, inquiet.

Logan: Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Logan n'est pas quatre chemins entrés. Sarah in this state of tristesse. Il avait bien pleuré, et l'homme en eut le cœur serré. Logan fit partie of the life of Sarah, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas une crise de crise. Les deux hommes étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ne s'adressaient à la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, le strict minimum. Logan n'avait pas hésité à menacer Connor qui s'est plutôt mal pris.

Sarah: Je crois qu'il va me laisser quitter…

Logan: Quoi?! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dire ça?

Sarah: Josh et Maggie sont venus manger à la maison ce midi. Ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier le mois prochain et que Maggie est enceinte.

Logan: Waw! Josh a fait les choses à moitié dis donc!

Logan laissa échapper à un changement, mais se reproduit très vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, surtout vu le regard qu'elle lui lança.

Logan: Et?

Sarah: Josh et Maggie ont prévu de déménager ce mois-ci et ils seront à deux pas de moi. Josh m'a dit que ça, je pourrais garder le bébé quand sera là. Je lui ai dit de ne pas trop penser ce que je n'avais aucun instinct maternel et tout ça… Et finalement, Connor m'a demandé de ne pas vouloir d'enfant? Et quand il a compris que c'était le cas, et bien… il est devenu différent…

Logan: assiste. Depuis un an que vous vivez ensemble, vous n'avez jamais abordé ce sujet?

Sarah fit pas à la tête de Logan pantois. Logan savait que Sarah n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être mère. Il avait toujours été accepté ce choix. Mais il pourrait comprendre le choc qu'avait vécu Connor un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Pour une fois, il n'était pas possible de blâmer.

Logan: Euh Sarah? Tu attendais quoi au juste? Le déluge?

Sarah: L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

Logan: Vous étiez laissée votre histoire évoluer à votre rythme non? Il ne voulait pas être brusquer. C'était à toi d'abord ce sujet avec lui Sarah.

Sarah: De toute façon, entre ça et le mariage…

Logan: Le mariage? De ton frère? Ou…

Sarah: Avant que mon frère arrive, il nous a dit qu'il avait choisi quelque chose à nous annoncer. Connor pensait au mariage, et moi je faisais un plaidoyer anti-mariage…

Logan: Et tu t'étonnes qu'il ait besoin de prendre l'air?

Sarah: Hé, je te signale que tu es mon meilleur ami, t'es censé me soutenir.

Logan: Je suis ton meilleur ami, je suis censuré C'est normal que vous ayez besoin de sortir. On lui a appris de façon plutôt brutale en quelques heures que tu voulais pas marier et que tu ne voulais pas être enfant. J'aime pas Connor, mais on a choisi ce que je suis sur, c'est ce que tout a été fait avec toi… un coup de massue si tu veux mon avis.

Sarah: Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Logan: Honnêtement Sarah? J'en sais fichtrement rien.

Logan était désolé pour la jeune femme, sincèrement. Bien qu'il ait jamais accepté Connor, il avait fini par faire une raison. Lui et Sarah, c'était de l'histoire ancienne et Sarah était heureuse avec son médecin. Dans le fond, ça lui suffisait d'avancer et de faire le deuil de leur relation. Sarah laissa des larmes s'échappaient alors que Logan la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Logan: Ca va aller… Laisse-lui un peu le temps Sarah…

Sarah: J'ai tout gâché…

Logan: Mais non. Il t'aime, il acceptea ton choix.

Sarah était loin d'être aussi confiante que Logan. Elle pleura un moment sur l'épaule de son ex-petit-ami désormais meilleur ami, pendant un moment avant de se calmer. Logan se risqua à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Logan: Sarah, pourquoi es-tu aussi certain de ne pas vouloir d'enfant?

Sarah: Quelle mère je serais, tu peux me le dire? La mienne n'a jamais été là pour moi. Comme modèle maternel, sur un vu mieux…

Logan: Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu seras comme elle. Justement… Tu sais les erreurs que tu reproches à ta mère. Tu pourras éviter de faire les mêmes qu'elle.

Sarah: Avec le métier que j'ai choisi de faire? Je crois pas, non…

Logan: Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à tout ça. Les choses peuvent être autrement, surtout que les bases sont sur le point de vue que vous voulez quand vous étiez à… Vous voulez ce qui est à propos de la femme que vous êtes actuellement…

Sarah comprenait ou voulait en venir Logan, mais elle n'était pas certaine de faire un travail de rétrospective sur elle ou de la remettre en cause ses convictions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serrure s'activa et Connor trouva Logan et Sarah, sur son canapé. Sarah dans les bras de Logan. Il avait toujours fait des efforts vis-à-vis de Logan, mais voir Sarah dans les bras de son ex… Connor vu rouge. Il avait toujours été pris sur lui pour éviter les crises de jalousie, accepter la relation que Sarah avait avec l'autre homme, mais aujourd'hui c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Connor: Je peux vous aider?

La colère dans le son de la voix se fit ressentir sans aucun doute alors que Sarah relevait la tête et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Connor comprit que Sarah n'était pas bien, probablement à cause de sa réaction. Il s'en voulait malgré lui, mais sa colère ne retombe pas pour autant. Logan se leva et s'écarta donc de Sarah.

Logan: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Connor: Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que je crois?

Connor fit un pas vers Logan puis un autre alors que Logan avait l'habitude de garder une certaine distance. Sarah se leva et se posta aussitôt entre les deux hommes.

Sarah: C'est moi qui l'a appelé, Connor.

Connor se figea. Il s'en doutait, mais ça lui faisait quand même de l'entendre. Elle avait appelé Logan. Elle ne l'a pas appelé lui.

Logan : Je crois que je ferais bien de vous laisser. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Connor : Je crois que tu ferais surtout mieux de ne pas revenir ici lorsque je ne suis pas là.

Logan : Quoi ?

Connor : Tu m'as bien compris.

Logan : En fait, t'es vraiment un gros con.

Connor : Je te retourne le compliment.

Sarah : Calmez-vous !

Logan : T'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est toi qu'elle a choisi !

Connor : Justement.

Logan : Tu ne l'as mérite pas.

Sarah : Hey ! Je ne suis pas un trophée censé représenter votre victoire sur l'autre je vous rappelle !

Sarah traversa l'appartement, attrapa sa veste et quitta aussitôt les lieux sous le regard de Logan et Connor qui ne s'y attendaient pas. La jeune femme s'écroula dans l'ascenseur, laissant retomber la pression qu'elle avait accumulée aujourd'hui. Elle aimait Connor et elle avait besoin de Logan dans sa vie. Les voir se déchirer était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Sarah trouva refuge chez Maggie et Josh. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, mais elle avait besoin de réconfort et ne voyait personne d'autre que son frère pour ça. De toute façon, Leo et Thea étaient en pleine préparation de mariage et elle ne voulait pas les déranger avec ses problèmes.

Voir Sarah en larmes eut pour effet de mettre Josh dans une rage noire sans même connaître la raison de cet état. Il avait bien un doute, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Sa sœur pleurait devant lui, et ça, il ne le tolérait pas. Sarah finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, et voyant que Josh se diriger vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé, Maggie l'interpela.

Maggie : Je peux savoir ou tu vas ?

Josh : Lui refaire le portrait.

Maggie : Ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est leur histoire.

Josh : Avant même qu'ils se mettent ensemble, j'avais prévenu Connor. Si ma sœur pleurait à cause de lui, je le défonce.

Maggie : ça suffit !

Josh : C'est ma petite sœur !

Maggie : Oui, et elle est adulte aussi. Laisse-là gérer ça…

Josh : En dormant dans le salon ?

Maggie: Elle a besoin de faire le point et demain, elle fera face à tout ça. Mais toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas. Josh, je suis sérieuse! Et demain matin, vous commencerez votre premier jour de poste, vous aurez besoin de vous reposer! Josh….

Josh considère Maggie un instant, hésitant à partir du moment où il trouve Connor et lui refaire le portrait. Au final, il choisit la première option et le couple partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, Sarah n'était pas non plus décidée à parler à son frère ou à sa future belle-sœur. Elle avait de nombreux appels de connexion à ce moment-là. Maggie propose à Sarah de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se changer avant de travailler, et la jeune femme acceptée. Dans la voiture, Sarah lui dit:

Sarah: Connor m'a appelé presque toute la nuit, mais j'ai pas entendu le téléphone.

Maggie: Oh oh. Il doit être dans tous ses états.

Sarah: Je crois aussi.

Maggie: Ne t'en fait pas, ça va s'arranger…

Sarah: J'en suis pas si sur. Hier soir, Logan est venu alors que Connor était sorti… il est rentré, il a fait une crise de jalousie…

Maggie: Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es à la maison.

Sarah: Non, enfin il y a peu de ça aussi… C'est surtout… un tout qui a fait que je voulais m'isoler un peu…

Maggie fut très compréhensive. A l'appartement, Sarah se change rapidement avant de rejoindre l'infirmière pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital ou Connor to the Act. Sarah en profite pour se renseigner à propos de Connor. C'est avril qui lui a dit qu'il était inquiet ce matin et qu'il l'a cherchait. Finalement, Sarah préfère lui envoyer un message.

07h55 - Sarah: Désolé pour hier soir, je suis endormie chez Josh. On peut manger ensemble?

08h16 - Connor: J'étais inquiet. Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu ne rentrais pas. Oui, je suis au courant pour ma pause.

08h51: Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir là-bas. D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Finalement, Sarah n'était pas trop longue à raconter cette histoire. Vers retrouvez heures trente, Sarah retrouva Connor afin de manger un morceau et de pouvoir discuter.

Sarah: Désolé pour le retard. Tu as commandé?

Connor: Ouais, et je t'ai pris un burger…

Sarah: Merci. Ecoute Connor, je suis désolé pour hier.

Connor: C'est moi qui suis désolé Sarah. J'ai… j'ai dérapé avec Logan.

Sarah: Oui, mais… Je crois que ce qui s'est passé dans la journée et pour quelque chose a choisi.

Connor: Ouais… peut-être…

Sarah: J'aurai du parler de mon souhait de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Connor: Oui mais… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi?

Sarah: Je ne viens pas d'instinct maternel? Le seul modèle maternel que j'ai, c'est ma mère. Une femme absente, invisible, qui pensait qu'elle pouvait compenser son absence par de l'argent. Ma mère a choisi sa carrière à sa famille. Et je ne veux pas avoir ce choix.

Connor: Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la mère qui n'est pas idéale.

Sarah: Avec le métier que j'ai? Enfin c'est évident Connor.

Connor: Tu ne devrais pas être sous-estimer. Mais soit, je respecte ton choix.

Sarah: Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Connor: Je comprends ton point de vue chérie, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, mais je le respecte.

Sarah se redressa et l'embrasa, soulagée. Le couple se trouve avant de retourner travailler…


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien!_

 _J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira! Et que le Sarah/Connor vous ravira! ^^_

 _Encore désolé pour cette longue attente!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 **EPILOGUE**

DEUX ANS PLUS TARD.

Sarah : Docteur Charles, j'ai revu les doses de monsieur Gallagher.

Docteur Charles : Bien, tu lui as fait également l'ordonnance pour sa sortie ?

Sarah : C'est fait. Ça femme est arrivée, il prépare ses affaires. Ses prochains rendez-vous sont déjà programmées, vous n'avez plus qu'à… à…

Docteur Charles: Docteur Reese ?

Sarah : Désolé… je … Oui vous n'avez plus qu'à signer sa décharge de sortie…

Docteur Charles : Docteur Reese ? Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

Sarah : Oui merci, je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Docteur Charles : Allez vous reposer un peu, je m'occupe du reste.

Pour une fois, Sarah ne se fit pas prier. La veille, elle avait gardé Aidan, le fils de Josh et Maggie âgé d'un an et demi, et l'enfant était une vraie boule d'énergie à lui tout seul. Il l'avait littéralement vidé de toute son énergie. Contre toute attente, Sarah avait fini par accepter de garder le nourrisson, surtout après l'accident de voiture dont avait été victime son frère lors d'une course poursuite. Josh s'en était remis, mais il avait passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, quelques jours seulement après la naissance de son fils. De plus, elle devait également jouer à la baby-sitting pour Cassandra, la fille de Leo et Théa qui allait fêter ses quatre mois.

Dans la salle de repos, Sarah s'écroula littéralement sur le canapé, fermant les yeux et appréciant chaque seconde assise. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans sa vie et celle de ses amis ou de ses frères. Josh et Maggie filait le parfait amour, mariés et parents comblés de leur petit garçon, Maggie avait annoncé la veille en venant chercher Aidan qu'elle était enceinte. Théa et Leo s'étaient aussi unis au grand malheur de Logan. Le couple avait posé ses valises à Chicago définitivement. La paternité avait réussi l'exploit de rassembler Leo et Josh. Les deux frères se voyaient d'ailleurs régulièrement pour boire un verre ou se faire un jogging et toute trace de leur conflit avait visiblement disparu. Leur père, Thomas était en instance de divorce. Il lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de tromper sa nouvelle femme, ce qui n'étonna guère ses enfants. Toutefois, Thomas tentait réellement de faire des efforts envers eux et venaient les voir en général, une fois par mois.

Bien sur, il y avait beaucoup de tensions, notamment entre Josh et son père. Mais Josh avait tendance à garder son calme lorsque Maggie était là. Et après une conversation houleuse, Josh mis les points sur les i avec son père en lui révélant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été ce qu'il est, mais qu'il le laissait voir Aidan uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa rancœur empêche son fils de connaître son grand-père. Quant-à Sarah, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Thomas ne décide de lui refaire des versements. Sa menace de lui couper les vivres avaient été dans le vent, mais Sarah n'avait cédé à rien. Mieux encore, elle avait refusé l'argent de son père le lui renvoyant à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, fatiguée qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle ne voulait pas d'argent de lui, elle laissa tout sur un compte pensant que l'argent pourrait toujours être utile lorsqu'Aidan et Cassandra seraient plus grand. Une situation familiale un peu compliquée, mais qui était digne de la famille Reese après tout. Quant-à la matriarche, elle était aux abonnés absents, comme toujours.

Du côté de ses amis Will et April s'étaient dit oui au grand étonnement de tous. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient cru en leur couple. April attendait leur premier enfant, et Will était fou de joie et aux petits soins pour sa femme, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer au travail sous les rires de Maggie et Sarah le plus souvent. Quant-à Logan, il avait rencontré une jeune femme de quatre ans de moins que lui, d'origine modeste avec qu'il filait le parfait amour, même si cette dernière n'appréciait guère l'amitié qui le liait à Sarah.

Will : Sarah ?

Sarah grogna pour toute réponse. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle voulait juste… dormir.

Will : Sarah ?

Sarah : Quoi ?!

La jeune femme souffla et ouvrit les yeux, agacée d'être dérangée dans cette pause improvisée.

Will : Quelle humeur… Le Docteur Charles m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien.

Sarah : Laisse donc mon humeur tranquille veux-tu. Et je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée.

Will : Comment ça se fait ?

Sarah : Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatiguée ?

Will : J'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu n'as pas été au mieux de ta forme cette semaine, et je suis inquiet pour toi.

Sarah : J'ai gardé Aidan hier, y a de quoi être fatigué ! crois-moi !

Will : Je te crois, mais j'aimerai te faire des examens pour être sur que tu n'es pas malade ou…

Sarah : Je suis enceinte…

Will : Que… QUOI ?

Sarah : Tu as très bien compris.

Will : Mais… euh… Tu… enfin… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ?

Will avait hésité à aborder ce sujet, sachant que Connor et Sarah avait traversé une mauvaise passe à cause de ce sujet. Connor s'était confié à Will mais jamais le rouquin ne l'avait mentionné à Sarah. Vue le regard appuyé que lui jeta Sarah, Will comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa volonté.

Will : Waw… Euh… tu en as parlé à Connor ?

Sarah : Pour lui dire quoi ?

Will : Et bien… La vérité. Surtout que si tu avortais, tu vas avoir besoin de soutien et vous êtes unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sarah : On est pas mariés.

Will : C'est pas faute de t'avoir demandé en mariage pourtant.

Le nouveau regard noir que reçu Will lui conseilla de bien choisir ses mots pour le reste de la conversation.

Will : Le pacs, c'est tout comme Sarah.

Sarah : Le truc c'est que… Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'avorter…

Will : Oh…

Sarah : Mais je ne me vois pas mère pour autant…

Will : Tu sais, c'est pas facile tous les jours pour April. Elle a même songé à avorter la dernière semaine de légalité.

Sarah : Quoi ?!

Will : Oui. Après sa fausse couche il y a trois ans. Elle a été profondément marquée. Et elle n'était pas sur d'être capable d'assumer un rôle de mère.

Sarah : Je ne le savais pas.

Will : C'est un sujet assez tabou pour April, même avec moi elle n'aime pas en parler.

Sarah : Mais elle a décidé de le garder.

Will : Oui !

Sarah : Et tu ne lui en veux pas… d'avoir songé à avorter ?

Will : hmm non. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu mais… C'est de son corps qu'il s'agit. J'aurai respecté son choix, même si ça aurait été dur pour moi. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait cette appréhension et j'aurai été là pour elle. En revanche, je lui en aurais voulu si elle ne m'avait caché sa grossesse et qu'elle aurait avorté sans m'en parler avant. Connor t'aime Sarah, il mérite d'être tenu informé quelque soit le choix que tu feras…

Sarah acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant les paroles de Will. Elle le remercia pour son conseil, comprenant qu'elle devait en parler à Connor et ne pas garder ça pour elle.

Quand Sarah arriva à l'appartement ce soir là, Connor terminait de préparer le repas. Il l'accueilli en souriant, lui annonçant qu'ils passaient à table dans dix minutes. Parfait. Le temps qu'il fallait pour lui parler.

Sarah : Connor, je dois te parler.

Vue le ton de sa voix, et le sérieux qu'elle affichait, Connor fut aussitôt inquiet. Il la rejoignit sur le canapé, craignant le pire.

Sarah : Voilà je… je…

Connor : Euh… Tu m'inquiètes là… Tu veux me quitter ?

Sarah : Hein ?! Non ! Non, non, non pas du tout voyons !

Connor soupira de soulagement alors que Sarah se tripoter les doigts, n'osant pas regarder son compagnon.

Connor : Sarah ?

Sarah : jsuisceinte

Connor : Quoi ?

Sarah : Je… je suis… je suis… enceinte.

Connor resta bouche-bée devant cette révélation. Il la regarda, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur avant de tenter de raisonner.

Connor : Mais… tu prends la pilule.

Sarah : Oui.

Quel idiot, évidemment qu'elle prenait la pilule et Sarah n'était pas vraiment du genre a avoir un oubli. Et les risques de tomber enceinte était toujours là, même avec la pilule. Sachant pertinemment que Sarah avait été catégorique et ne voulait pas d'enfant, Connor lui demanda, non sans avoir la gorge un peu nouée.

Connor : tu le sais depuis quand ?

Sarah : hier…

Déçu qu'elle ne lui en ai pas parlé dés le début, il s'abstint de faire un commentaire à ce sujet.

Connor : Tu as vu quelqu'un déjà ? Pour l'avortement ?

Rien qu'à ce mot, le cœur de Connor se serra. Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir en passer par là. Sarah lui fit non de la tête. L'homme soupira à nouveau.

Connor : D'accord, tu veux que je vois avec le docteur Cunningham pour…

Sarah : Connor attends… Je… Je ne sais pas si je veux avorter.

Connor la dévisagea, complètement éberlué par cette révélation. Il garda pour lui la joie qu'il commençait à ressentir en voyant que Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il y avait encore une infime chance que… Mais il se tut. Il ne voulait pas l'influencé maintenant. Sarah connaissait son avis sur le sujet, lui qui aurait aimé fondé une famille. Et même si avec le temps, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant, cette histoire changerait peut-être la donne.

Connor : Tu… Tu hésites à le garder ?

Sarah : hmm… est-ce que… c'est un problème ?

Connor : Non ! Bien sur que non, c'est juste que… tu as toujours exprimé ton souhait de ne pas avoir d'enfant alors…

Sarah : Je sais… c'est juste que…

Connor : Que le fait qu'il soit là dans ton ventre, c'est quelque chose de plus concret que tes craintes ?

Sarah lui sourit timidement et acquiesça. Elle s'estimait chanceuse que Connor arrivait autant à la comprendre sans qu'elle ne s'exprime clairement. Finalement, le couple passa la soirée à peser le pour et le contre s'accordant une nuit de réflexion et plus encore pour se fixer.

Finalement, Sarah avait fait le choix de garder le bébé, au plus grand plaisir de Connor. Ce dernier était aux anges à l'idée d'être père alors que Sarah angoissait à l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent le jour ou elle put tenir son petit garçon dans ses bras. L'instinct maternelle en elle s'éveilla dés l'instant ou Wyatt Connor Rhodes lui fut mis dans les bras.

* * *

 _Et voilà! C'est la fin de cette fiction._

 _"Des roses et des hommes" a débuté il y a tellement longtemps que ça fait bizarre de dire que c'est fini._

 _C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai tant tardé à vous postez la suite qui pourtant, était déjà écrite depuis des mois. Une page se tourne._

 _J'espère que cette fin vous fera plaisir! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur cette fin, sur comment vous l'avez imaginé, ça me fera plaisir *-*_

 _Peut-être aurais-je le plaisir de vous retrouvez pour une nouvelle histoire! *-*_


End file.
